Coaching Severus
by septentrion
Summary: Hermione quitte son emploi au Ministère pour s'installer à son compte. Sa décision n'aura pas que des répercussions professionnelles. HermioneSeverus. Réponse au défi de WIKTT traduit par Lied pour HRFRHO vous voulez devenir quoi ? défi en fin de 1er ch
1. Une nouvelle carrière

disclaimer : je ne touche aucune royaltie sur ce que j'écris, d'ailleurs avez-vous remarqué que Jo Rowling n'écrivait pas en français ?

réponse au défi de WIKTT traduit pour HRFRHO par Lied : « tu veux devenir quoi ? » – les termes du défi sont en fin de chapitre

chapitre relu par ezilda

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle carrière**

-Bonjour, madame Granger.

-Bonjour, Marie, mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione et de me tutoyer ?

-Je sais mais… bon… c'est difficile. Vous êtes ma supérieure hiérarchique et…

-Ca va, Marie, donne-moi plutôt le courrier du jour.

-Voilà, mad… euh… Hermione

-Merci, Marie.

Hermione Granger, responsable du comité des sortilèges expérimentaux au Ministère de la magie, s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de voir ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Des notes internes, l'exemplaire hebdomadaire de _Sortilèges et Enchantements_, les échanges habituels avec sa collègue française Gabrielle Delacour, des invitations à des manifestations plus ou moins intéressantes et des demandes d'emploi.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand les gens apprendront-ils à écrire une lettre et un CV dignes de ce nom ? Regardez-moi ça, c'est un vrai torchon. Qu'est-ce qui est écrit là ? Cela ressemble à « motivé ». Marie !

-Oui ?

-Quand tu écriras la réponse à ce candidat, pourras-tu lui donner le nom d'une personne qui pourrait l'aider à rédiger des demandes d'emploi dignes de ce nom ?

-Cela n'existe pas, ma…Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'existe pas ?

-Quelqu'un pour aider à rédiger des lettres et des CV.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était bien aidée de documentation moldue pour organiser sa recherche d'emploi après la guerre (heureusement gagnée par Harry) et elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de livres sur le sujet chez Fleury et Bott…

Cette révélation envahit les réflexions de Hermione. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Ron Weasley, qui était en fait davantage fiancé au quidditch qu'à elle, elle sentait bien qu'elle avait atteint son « plafond de verre » au Ministère, qu'elle n'irait jamais plus haut, ou en tout cas pas avant longtemps. Les Weasley étaient en effet devenus très influents après la guerre, cela s'expliquait par leurs actes de bravoure, leur nombre, leur capacité à occuper les postes clés laissés vacants par les victimes des mangemorts et leurs liens avec le héros suprême, Harry Potter : ce dernier avait épousé Ginny Weasley. Rejeter un de leurs rejetons, ce que Hermione avait fait, équivalait à quitter le parti communiste en Union soviétique. Non pas qu'elle était fâchée avec eux, elle était toujours invitée aux fêtes de famille. Mais Lavender Brown, qui avait épousé Fred Weasley, dirigeait maintenant le nouvellement créé Département de contrôle des ingrédients de potion importés alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un ASPIC en potions, tandis que Hermione, avec davantage de qualifications, restait coincée dans son comité de bout de couloir.

Elle pourrait peut-être… oui, elle allait le faire.

* * *

-Tu veux devenir quoi ? s'exclama le père de Hermione.

-Je veux devenir consultante indépendante pour aider les sorciers à trouver du travail. Ce type de service n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier et si tu voyais le genre de lettres que les gens écrivent…

-Et comment tu vas vivre ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas faire payer des gens qui n'ont pas de travail.

-J'ai assez d'économies pour tenir un an d'une part, et d'autre part, j'ai quasiment signé un contrat avec un éditeur moldu pour écrire des romans à l'eau de rose, deux par an pour les cinq prochaines années. Comme j'en ai déjà écrit trois… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, cela m'a beaucoup aidé après ma rupture avec Ron…donc je disais comme j'en ai déjà écrit trois, j'ai un peu d'avance. Ensuite mon plan est d'écrire un livre pour le monde sorcier sur la recherche d'emploi. En tant que précurseur, je devrais faire un carton.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour te faire changer d'avis ?

-Rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

Page publicité de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ :

« Vous recherchez un emploi et pensez mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, pourtant vous n'obtenez pas de résultat. Je vous propose de faire le point sur votre situation, de vous aider à améliorer votre stratégie de recherche d'emploi et de vous accompagner dans vos démarches jusqu'à obtention d'un emploi. Pas de paiement avant que vous n'ayez un travail. Discrétion garantie. Envoyer un hibou au journal à l'attention de HG. »

* * *

Page publicité de _The Sun_ :

« Nouvel auteur aux éditions Colombine. Lisez donc _Vaincre le Serpent_ par Henriette Wombat.

Geneviève est possédée par un démon-serpent aux yeux rouges. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, il utilise son corps pour commettre des crimes atroces sur des enfants. Merry, dont le jeune voisin fait partie des victimes du monstre, mène l'enquête.

Pourra-t-il sauver Geneviève de cette horrible créature ?

Pourra-t-il ramener la paix dans la petite ville de Chambers ?

Merry et Geneviève trouveront-ils l'amour au détour de leurs aventures ?

Mystère, fantastique et romance, un mélange qui vous fera frissonner de peur et de plaisir, aux éditions Colombine. »

* * *

Severus Snape referma la _Gazette du Sorcier_, pensif. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il vivotait. Il n'avait certes écopé que d'une courte peine à Azkaban pour ses méfaits en tant que mangemort, il avait échappé à la prison à vie ou à la peine de mort grâce aux témoignages de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, qui avaient révélé les termes exacts du serment inviolable qui liait Severus et Narcissa, et de Harry Potter lui-même, qui avait été obligé de reconnaître publiquement que Severus avait tué le serpent Nagini, le dernier horcrux de Voldemort.

Cela n'était cependant pas suffisant pour être racheté aux yeux du public et trouver un emploi stable commençait à devenir vital, ne serait-ce que pour refaire la toiture de sa maison à Spinner's End. Encore un peu et il n'aurait même plus besoin de se lever pour prendre une douche, un carton le protègerait mieux des intempéries. Par chance, il existait encore des gens qui avaient besoin de potions peu courantes ou de « conseils » sur la gestion de situations délicates, et les revenus procurés par ces activités lui permettaient au moins de manger. Leur inconvénient était qu'elles lui garantiraient un aller simple pour Azkaban si les mauvaises personnes en entendaient parler. Un emploi stable et légal il lui fallait.

Tout ceci expliquait l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'annonce qu'il avait lue. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre sa recherche d'emploi. Il décida donc d'envoyer un hibou à HG.

* * *

Hermione regardait, lisait, mémorisait le hibou qu'elle venait de recevoir : son premier client depuis qu'elle avait démissionné de son poste au Ministère.

« HG,

votre annonce dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ a retenu mon attention. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi et quelques conseils me seraient utiles. Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer rapidement ?

Je vous prie d'agréer, HG, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. »

La missive n'était pas signée. En temps ordinaire, elle l'aurait ignorée mais là, c'était son premier client. Elle décida de donner suite.

« Madame ou monsieur,

comme vous n'avez pas signé votre lettre, je suppose que vous souhaitez rester anonyme autant que possible. Je vous propose donc de nous retrouver demain à 15 heures sur le perron de la National Gallery à Londres côté moldu. Si vous ne répondez pas, je considèrerai que vous acceptez le rendez-vous.

Salutations distinguées,

HG

PS : je porterai un manteau rouge aux boutons dorés. »

* * *

Le café de Remus Lupin refroidissait sur la table de la cuisine où il l'avait laissé, à côté de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le quotidien était ouvert à la page des petites annonces et le loup-garou regardait pensivement l'annonce de ce HG qui proposait d'aider à trouver un emploi. Il se demandait, pour le troisième jour de suite, si cela valait la peine d'essayer. Etre héros de guerre n'avait en rien aidé à contre-balancer les préjugés contre les loups-garous. D'un autre côté, il en avait assez de vivre aux crochets de son épouse, Nymphadora Tonks, et un second revenu serait le bienvenu lorsqu'elle accoucherait de leur premier enfant. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il allait essayer.

« HG,

en réponse à votre annonce parue dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, je souhaiterais vous rencontrer afin de déterminer en quoi vous pourriez m'aider dans ma recherche d'emploi.

A toutes fins utiles, je vous précise que je suis affligé de la condition de loup-garou.

Votre serviteur,

Remus Lupin. »

* * *

Le matin de son rendez-vous avec son mystérieux client, Hermione reçut une deuxième réponse à son annonce. Remus ! Elle l'avait un peu perdu de vue et ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait toujours autant de difficulté à trouver du travail. Elle avait déjà deux clients potentiels après seulement trois jours de parution dans le journal, il existait bel et bien un besoin dans la société sorcière, et il semblait que l'anonymat serait un atout, au moins au début car elle doutait pouvoir le garder plus de quelques semaines, le temps de prouver qu'elle était compétente. Elle rédigea sa réponse immédiatement.

« Cher monsieur Lupin,

je serais heureuse de vous rencontrer demain matin à dix heures à mon bureau au 3, Kensington Road à Londres.

Merci d'apporter votre CV, vos références, vos diplômes et tout autre document susceptible de m'aider à évaluer votre situation.

Cordialement,

HG »

* * *

_Un autre défi (peut-être considéré comme une partie du mouvement anti-cliché_

_SSxHG ou un défi simple)_

_« Vous allez devenir QUOI ? »_

_Évidemment (ou peut-être pas ?) ce défi traite du choix de la profession_

_d'Hermione... Il DOIT être choquant, inattendu ou vraiment original._

_Elle ne peux /veux/doit PAS :_

_1.Devenir l'apprenti de Snape, McGonagall, Pomfresh ou Flitwick ou de_

_tous autres professeurs de Hogwarts ! (éventuellement seule Trelawney peut-_

_être permise) ;_

_2.Étudier sous la férule d'autres professeurs ou maîtres pour devenir_

_une Maîtresse de Potions/Charmes et cie... ses études dans une certaine sorte d'université Magique ou_

_même Moldu pour revenir une fois qu'elle est professeur ;_

_4.Devenir une médicomage, aucun moyen qu'elle décide de rester à_

_Poudlard pour aider Mme Pomfresh ou pour travailler à Sainte Mangouste (NdL : J'ai un doute sur le nom... j'ai pas la fois de vérifier. Tant pis ; ) ;_

_5.Revenir à Poudlard comme la nouvelle bibliothécaire ;_

_6.Ouvrir son propre magasin d'apothicaire ou de livres ;_

_7.Devenir un Aurore son temps à n'importe quelle recherche d'universitaire ;_

_9.Être un employé du ministère (NdL : elle ne précise pas Magique ou_

_Moldu, mais je pense qu'elle signifie les deux) ;_

_10.Devenir une Langue-de-Plomb._

_Elle peut :_

_1.Revenir à Poudlard UNIQUEMENT comme professeur de divination ou à la_

_place de Rusard comme gardien de l'école (et seulement si elle a dû devenir_

_une Cracmol à cause d'un certain sortilège)... Pattenrond doit alors remplacer_

_Miss Teigne ! ;_

_2.Devenir un modèle pour PlayWizard (NdL : l'équivalent pour les ficeurs_

_anglophones de Playmate ou Penthouse. ; ou tout autre magazine de femmes_

_dénudées) ou tout autre mazagine ;_

_3.Être responsable du renvoi de Rita Skitter pour prendre sa place en_

_tant que journaliste star de la Gazette du Sorcier OU devenir l' éditeur de son propre journal dans le monde de_

_Wizarding ;_

_4.Obtenir frustrée avec des Bizar Sisters et avoir une carrière_

_comme musicienne/chanteuse ; (NdL : JE SUIS POUR !)_

_5.Se Transformer en auteur de fiction (n'est pas permis la non-fiction)_

_(NdL : Je pense que l'auteur du défi entend par là héroic-fantasy, science-_

_fiction, roman de genre... bref, pas d'autobiographie, de biographies, de_

_romans documentés sur l'histoire, Hermione doit faire preuve d'imagination._

_Perso, je me souviens d'une fic SSxHG où elle était auteure de roman à l'eau_

_de rose... Fufufufu... hem... j'arrête avec mes notes. Désolée) ;_

_6.Ouvrir son propre café ou restaurant (NdL : Parce qu'il y en a marre_

_des soi-disant Hermione qui ne savent pas cuisiner et brûlent une simple_

_casserole d'eau ! ça devient outrageusement cliché et_

_ridicule ! ... ... ... Et j'arrête les notes, promis, promis ; );_

_7.Joindre Charlie pour prendre soin des dragons, tous deux. Points de_

_bonus supplémentaires si vous obtenez Severus jaloux ;)._

_Et finalement VOUS pouvez choisir sa profession vous-même, mais rappelez-vous_

_que celle-ci DOIT ÊTRE un point ou deux de ce qui suit :_

_a . Originale_

_b . Choquante_

_c . Inattendue (Ndl : Ou Insoupçonnable ? Qui m'a encore chouré mon dico_

_d'anglais !)_

_d . Ridicule_

_e . Absurde_

_f . Hilare_

_g . Anti-cliché !_

_Bonne chance !_

_L'histoire peut être consacrée à la matière de cet emploi ou il peut être_

_juste mentionné en un paragraphe. Elle peut avoir lieu AVANT qu'Hermione_

_quitte l'école (NdL : Quand elle fait son choix de carrière), ses premiers_

_jours de boulot ou en plein MILIEU de sa carrière. Comment ce choix de_

_carrière l'aide à trouver l'amour auprès du Professeur de Breuvages Magiques_

_est laissé au soin de l'auteur._

_Une des expressions suivantes doit être employée dans l'histoire :_

_-Vous/Tu voulez/veux devenir QUOI ?_

_-Vous/Tu êtes/es devenue QUOI ?_

_H.(NdL : réduit comme nom d'auteur non ? lol)_


	2. Premier client

_disclaimer : voir chapitre un_

_chapitre relu par ezilda, la reine des bêtas (readers bien sûr)_

**Chapitre 2. Premier client**

Ce jour-là à quatorze heures, Severus se prépara pour son rendez-vous à Londres avec ce consultant en recherche d'emploi . Avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait tomber sur un Gryffondor, le manteau rouge aux boutons dorés trahissait cette damnée maison. Enfin, il n'était pas en situation de faire la fine bouche.

Un coup d'œil à sa garde-robe le convainquit qu'il portait déjà sa meilleure robe, il ne lui restait plus qu'à remplir sa sacoche de quelques documents (mieux valait être préparé) et il se mit en route pour le Londres moldu. Un peu en avance, il s'appuya contre le muret et observa la foule. Le froid n'arrêtait pas les touristes qui entraient et sortaient de la National Gallery, bien peu d'entre eux parlaient anglais.

En cette saison, les couleurs sombres étaient de mise, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à repérer un sorcier en manteau rouge. Lui-même attirait le regard avec sa haute taille drapée d'une cape noire, ajoutez-y un visage et des mains pâles, des yeux et des cheveux aussi noirs que sa cape, et le public s'écartait instinctivement de lui, surpris de croiser un ersatz de Dracula à cet endroit.

Il aperçut une tâche rouge. En affinant son regard, il vit que la tâche rouge était surmontée d'une touffe brune qui prétendait être contenue dans un chignon. S'il n'attendait pas spécifiquement une personne vêtue d'un manteau rouge, il se serait éclipsé. Hermione Granger ! Cette fois, il en était sûr, il était maudit. Quoiqu'en y pensant bien, elle avait fait la une des journaux deux ans auparavant parce qu'elle avait eu le courage de rompre avec un Weasley, Ron ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelqu'un qui avait osé se dresser contre la pensée unique ambiante ne devait pas être totalement mauvais ou inutile. Le temps que Severus pense tout cela, elle était devant lui.

-Professeur ?

-Miss Granger. J'aurais dû me douter, entre les initiales et le manteau rouge aux boutons dorés, que vous étiez derrière tout cela. Oh, et je ne suis plus professeur au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

-Pardon, certaines habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle éprouva le besoin de se justifier.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu ni parlé depuis Poudlard. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous appeler… ?

-Monsieur Snape.

-Bien, monsieur Snape. Vous êtes visiblement mon client, peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation dans un lieu plus chaud ?

-Puisque vous semblez connaître cette partie de Londres, montrez donc le chemin.

Severus s'inclina légèrement et la suivit.

Dix minutes plus tard, devant un café chaud, Hermione et Severus purent s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

-Si j'en crois votre missive, monsieur Snape, vous avez besoin de conseils pour votre recherche d'emploi. Afin de vous aider, je voudrais commencer par détailler vos compétences.

-Avant d'aller plus loin, miss Granger, je voudrais clarifier certaines choses. Vous avez été suffisamment impliquée dans la guerre pour ne pas vous offusquer au moindre méfait, j'ai donc confiance dans le fait que vous ne vous enfuirez pas si jamais nous devons aborder certaines de mes activités passées. Toutefois, vous êtes une amie proche de Potter, cela ne vous gêne-t-il pas de travailler pour moi ?

-Si cela me gênait, j'aurais fait demi-tour avant même de vous saluer. De plus, j'estime que vous avez payé votre dette envers la société. En réalité, je suis contente de travailler pour vous, si je réussis à vous trouver du travail, ce serait une formidable carte de visite pour moi.

-Vous comptez donc m'utiliser pour votre publicité ?

Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Severus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Snape. Je ne ferai rien qui vous nuirait, et après tout, n'allez-vous pas utiliser mon statut de « héroïne de guerre » et mon réseau relationnel à vos propres fins ?

Il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, et si elle était toujours aussi fair-play qu'elle l'était à Poudlard, il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'elle lui mentait.

-Je crois que nous avons un accord, miss Granger. Voudriez-vous voir mon CV pour commencer ?

-Bonne idée.

Severus sortit de sa sacoche un parchemin qui avait clairement vu de meilleurs jours.

* * *

Severus Snape 

Spinner's End

Sheffield

Expérience 

Maître des potions – Poudlard – 14 ans

Professeur de défense contre les force du mal – Poudlard – un an

Diplômes 

ASPIC : huit obtenus, tous avec la mention « optimal »

BUSE : douze obtenus, tous avec la mention « optimal »

* * *

C'était un peu court. Le visage de Hermione dut exprimer son opinion car Severus ajouta : 

-Je n'ai pas pensé utile d'ajouter mangemort, agent double, assassin de Dumbledore et co-assassin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, prisonnier à Azkaban et autres petites activités annexes.

-L'ennui avec un tel CV est que les recruteurs n'iront pas plus loin que votre nom et la réputation qui y est attachée. Vous avez enseigné à beaucoup d'entre eux ou à leurs enfants et ils n'en ont pas tous gardé un bon souvenir. Ils se souviennent de votre partialité et de votre méchanceté aux dépens de ce qu'ils ont appris avec vous.

Severus réussit à garder une expression impassible mais il avait bien envie de protester. Qui sait comment elle se serait elle-même comportée si elle avait dû année après année répéter la même chose à des cornichons qui n'en avaient rien à faire ? Hermione poursuivit :

-Ceux qui étaient à Serpentard sont bien trop intéressés par leur propre sort pour se préoccuper du vôtre. Et tous les autres oublient volontiers que vous avez payé votre dette et que vous avez le droit à un nouveau départ.

Diable, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, pensa Severus.

-Nous allons donc commencer par détailler vos compétences, monsieur Snape. A partir de là, nous pourrons choisir plus efficacement vers quel type d'emploi vous tourner.

Trois heures plus tard, le parchemin devant Hermione affichait la liste suivante :

_1. potions : _

_capable d'imaginer un poison avec le contenu classique de l'armoire à potions de la sorcière de moins de cinquante ans en moins d'un quart d'heure. Suppose d'être capable de créer n'importe quel antidote tout aussi rapidement. Piste possible à Sainte-Mangouste._

_Capable de réaliser les potions les plus complexes comme la potion tue-loup. Pistes possibles : apothicaires et leurs fournisseurs, producteur de potions indépendant. Dans ce dernier cas, choisir entre produire des potions courantes en grande quantité ou des potions plus complexes à coût unitaire plus élevé._

_Amélioration des techniques de fabrication des potions existantes. Pistes possibles : apothicaires et leurs fournisseurs._

_2. sortilèges et enchantements_

_connaissance extensive de la magie noire et mise en pratique de celle-ci sous toutes ses formes (potions, magie utilisant le sang(1), sortilèges impardonnables, malédictions)_

_capacités de duelliste : premier ex aequo au concours in-doors de duel de Canterbury en 1984, participation aux batailles et escarmouches de la guerre, a tenu tête à Voldemort_

_création de sortilèges, des plus anodins aux plus létaux._

_Pistes possibles : briseur de sorts (Gringott), services de sécurité privée, laboratoires de recherche en potions et/ou sortilèges._

-Voilà, monsieur Snape, nous avons déjà quelques pistes, réfléchissez-y d'ici notre prochain rendez-vous. Nous rédigerons votre CV en fonction de vos choix et nous nous mettrons d'accord sur une stratégie. La semaine prochaine ici-même à quinze heures vous convient-il ?

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous revoir plus tôt, dans trois jours.

-Très bien, à dans trois jours. Au revoir monsieur Snape.

-Au revoir, miss Granger.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle vraiment rencontré Severus Snape ? Où était l'homme sarcastique et cruel dont elle avait gardé le souvenir ? Elle était au contraire enchantée de son après-midi. En fait, les trois dernières heures n'avaient pas été entièrement professionnelles, tout au plus la première. En discutant des compétences de Severus en potions et sortilèges, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander quelques éclaircissements sur des détails qui l'avaient chiffonnée dans son précédent emploi. De fil en aiguille, la conversation avait dérivé sur la situation du monde sorcier et un tant soit peu sur leur vie personnelle. Elle avait ri à quelques mots bien sentis à propos de Ron : « le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ron je crois, a toujours eu un souaffle à la place du cerveau, c'est un miracle qu'il sache garder ses buts et résister à la tentation de passer lui-même au travers d'eux », elle s'était émue, sans le montrer, lorsqu'il avait évoqué à mots couverts sa situation financière, et l'avait trouvé parfait gentleman. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi mais l'idée de le revoir dans trois jours lui plaisait, elle n'avait pas toujours l'occasion d'avoir une conversation intelligente après tout.

* * *

De son côté, les pensées de Severus suivaient un chemin semblable. « Si on m'avait dit il y a dix ans que Miss-je-sais-tout avait le potentiel pour devenir une aussi charmante jeune femme ! » A vrai dire, il était choqué de penser cela. Mais quelle femme ! En lisant les divers compte-rendus d'aussi diverses cérémonies organisées par le Ministère et autres institutions dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, il avait bien vu qu'elle était toujours en relation avec les Weasley. Il aurait pu se demander pourquoi cette famille ne l'avait pas rejetée après sa rupture assez spectaculaire avec leur plus jeune fils, son absence de goût pour les potins mondains avait interdit à son esprit de s'attarder sur la question. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, après l'avoir rencontrée, comment cela avait été possible : c'était grâce à sa personnalité. Elle irradiait aussi bien la compassion que la force de caractère et de profondes convictions pour lesquelles elle était prête à se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle trouvait injuste qu'il soit mis au ban de la société alors qu'il avait réglé son ardoise envers elle. Pour une fois, le tempérament Gryffondor allait jouer en sa faveur, pour une fois, il anticipait avec plaisir sa prochaine rencontre avec un être humain. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre une semaine pour la revoir, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve très vite un emploi, toutefois il avait trop d'expérience de la vie et se connaissait trop bien lui-même pour ne pas reconnaître que son besoin de gagner sa vie ne suffisait pas à expliquer sa hâte.

* * *

Tandis que Severus et Hermione se découvraient sous un nouveau jour, un jeune homme blond contemplait à son tour l'annonce dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Avoir été un mangemort, même à reculons, était un stigmate plus difficile à faire oublier que Draco Malfoy aurait pu l'imaginer. De plus, le Ministère avait saisi une grande partie de la fortune familiale au titre de dommages de guerre, il ne lui restait plus que la grande maison londonienne dans laquelle il se trouvait et entre six mois et un an d'or chez Gringott selon qu'il se montrerait plus ou moins dépensier. Il allait devoir travailler, envoyer un hibou à HG ressemblait de plus en plus à une bonne idée.

(1) la magie utilisant le sang est une invention de ma part basée sur le sortilège utilisé par Voldemort pour protéger l'accès à son horcrux dans la caverne.

_Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers, l'accueil réservé au premier chapitre est du carburant pour auteur._


	3. Clients suivants

_disclaimer : voir premier chapite_

_chapitre relu par ezilda, flash bêta de son état_

**Chapitre 3. Clients suivants**

Bureau bien rangé : OK. Parchemin, plume et encre à portée de main : OK. Ordinateur et imprimante allumés et alimentés en papier : OK. Documentation bien ordonnée sur les étagères : OK. Meubles dépoussiérés : OK. Fauteuils et chaises bien placés : OK. Téléphone mis en veille : OK. Interphone en état de marche : OK. Plateau à café prêt : OK. Oups, elle avait failli oublier ! Jupe, à sa place, pas prise dans les collants : OK. Pas de faux plis : OK. Absence de chocolat autour de la bouche : OK.

Encore une fois, Hermione vérifia que son bureau avait l'air respectable avant de recevoir Remus, son deuxième client. Deuxième et non dernier car un peu plus tôt dans la matinée elle avait reçu un nouveau hibou de la part d'un client potentiel et inattendu, Draco Malfoy. Elle avait immédiatement répondu et proposé un rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

L'interphone n'avait pas fini de sonner que Hermione avait déjà décroché et ouvert la porte de l'immeuble. Elle appréhendait la réaction du loup-garou lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle était HG. Il arriva enfin jusqu'à sa porte du bureau.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

-Entrez !

Remus ouvrit la porte et...la bouche, puis referma la bouche mais pas la porte.

-Hermione ! C'est toi !

-Et oui, Remus, comme tu le vois, je me suis reconvertie.

Elle s'avança vers lui, lui serra la main, se reprit et l'embrassa comme le vieil ami qu'il était. Elle l'invita à se mettre à l'aise.

-Vas-y installe-toi dans un des fauteuils face à mon bureau. Comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je vais bien, enfin presque sinon je ne serais pas ici.Enfin, je ne veux pas t'offenser, ce n'est pas ta compagnie qui me rebute…

-Je sais, Remus, l'interrompit Hermione. Tu as un problème d'emploi.

-Mais comment… enfin… je savais par Tonks que tu avais quitté le Ministère mais personne ne savait ce que tu faisais à la place.

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! Il y a un vrai besoin pour ce genre de service dans le monde sorcier. Cependant, j'ai préféré garder l'anonymat afin que mon statut de « Héroïne » ne soit pas une entrave. Je veux être reconnue pour mes compétences, pas pour ce que j'ai fait par le passé.

Remus était encore sous le coup de la surprise. Néanmoins, il se trouvait rassuré de mettre sa carrière entre les mains de Hermione. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle ne se laisserait pas envahir par les préjugés et ne le jugerait pas sur ce qu'il était. Elle luiservit un café, proposa des biscuits et entra dans le vif du sujet. Elle commença par établir un récapitulatif de la carrière de Remus.

-Voici la synthèse écrite de notre entretien, Remus.

_A prendre en considération : l'emploi retenu doit permettre à monsieur Lupin de s'absenter jusqu'à trois jours par mois._

_connaissances en défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) théoriques et pratiques. Monsieur Lupin a enseigné cette matière et a participé activement à la guerre que ce soit au cours de combats ou en tant qu'agent infiltré dans les rangs des loups-garous de Voldemort. Compétences induites : transmission de savoir, communication, capacité à aborder des personnes, des êtres et des situations dangereux._

_Bonnes connaissances en créatures magiques : en est une lui-même et comment agir envers certaines fait partie du curriculum en DCFM (strangulots, chaporouges…)_

_Emploi occasionnel chez Fleury et Bott : contact avec le public, capacité à assurer des tâches répétitives (mise en rayon)._

_En conclusion, un emploi en lien avec les créatures magiques est envisageable. Il reste à préciser la nature exacte de cet emploi et l'éventuel besoin de formation complémentaire._

-Evidemment, les « extras » que tu réalises de temps à autre pour Barjow et Beurk restent entre nous, Tonks n'en entendra pas parler, en tout cas pas par moi.

-Merci, Hermione. Tu m'as donné du grain à moudre et matière à penser avec tout cela. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Je t'en prie, Remus. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de travailler pour toi, tu es plus qu'un client, tu es un ami.

-Allez, il est temps que j'y aille. Au revoir, Hermione.

-Au revoir, Remus.

* * *

Deux clients, deux cas différents mais pas tant que cela. On aurait pu croire que Remus et Snape seraient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, les entretiens que Hermione venait de mener avec eux lui avaient montré plutôt le contraire. Ces hommes-là avaient chacun une sombre nature, c'était évident aux yeux du monde dans le cas de Snape mais combien de gens savaient que Remus avait failli tuer Peter Pettigrow de sang-froid ? Qu'il avait réussi haut la main sa mission d'infiltration des meutes de Greyback ? Et on ne trompe pas Greyback en tournant de l'œil à la vue du sang. Qu'il fournissait en objets rares Barjow et Beurk,la peu recommandable enseigne de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Il n'avait pas toujours choisi ses activités, sa condition de loup-garou était en effet un obstacle majeur à un emploi régulier, néanmoins, tuer Pettigrow avec Sirius Black avait été son choix, seul Harry avait pu l'en empêcher. Hermione aussi avait matière à penser et elle commençait à se dire que sa nouvelle profession promettait d'être plus passionnante qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione attendait Draco de pied ferme une demi-heure avant leur rendez-vous, elle était rongée de curiosité, anticipant avec excitation ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'apprendre sur celui qui l'avait si souvent rabaissée du fait de ses origines moldues. 

Dès que celui-ci mit les pieds dans le bureau de Hermione, il se figea de surprise d'abord puis de haine non dissimulée ensuite.

-Granger ? La sang-de-bourbe de Potter ?

Il était si stupéfait qu'il ne pensa pas à faire demi-tour tout de suite. Au contraire, toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers ces « bienfaiteurs » du monde sorcier se jetait contre les cages mentales au milieu desquelles il l'avait retenue jusqu'à présent, elle cherchait à les briser et à s'exprimer librement. L'idée qu'il avait failli s'humilier devant elle en lui exposant ses difficultés s'ajouta à sa haine et le barrage de ses émotions céda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ? Heureuse de me voir dans cette situation ? Tu as dû bien rire, et tes amis de l'Ordure du Phénix avec, de savoir que Draco Malfoy venait quémander de l'aide pour trouver du travail. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Vous me dégoûtez tous, avec vos bons sentiments et vos certitudes de savoir mieux que les autres ce qui est bon pour eux. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, vous avez tué autant d'innocents qu'eux. Que vous avait donc fait Pansy pour que Shacklebolt la tue ?

Hermione était à la fois sous le choc de cet assaut verbal, de cette révélation, et indignée de se faire agresser pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas, ou ne se sentait pas responsable. Elle se rappelait l'incident qui avait eu lieu six ans auparavant. La seule chose qui avait filtré était qu'un auror avait commis une bavure au cours d'une perquisition chez les Parkinson. L'homme, qui n'avait paraît-il pas dormi depuis plus de trente-six heures, avait été surpris par l'apparition subite de Pansy dans l'encadrement d'une porte sur sa gauche et avait envoyé un sortilège mortel, bien que ce ne fût pas un impardonnable. Elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt mais elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais été puni, elle était membre de l'Ordre à l'époque, elle n'aurait pu ignorer une sanction infligée à l'auror.

-Et en quoi suis-je responsable de ce qui est arrivé à miss Parkinson, monsieur Malfoy ? répliqua Hermione lorsque Draco finit sa tirade.

Mais Draco semblait s'être vidé de ses forces. Certes, Pansy lui manquait encore, le reste de sa famille n'avait pas survécu à la guerre, sauf la traîtresse Andromeda Black qui avait épousé un sang-de-bourbe, mais cela remontait à plusieurs années. Son chagrin s'était émoussé, seule son amertume résistait au passage du temps, en fait elle était la seule chose dans sa vie qui avait crû avec l'âge. Il avait fait son deuil de son passé, il était prêt à passer à autre chose et le Serpentard en lui reprit vite le dessus. En fait, avoir pu jeter ses accusations à la tête de quelqu'un était la dernière étape qu'il avait besoin de franchir afin de pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Il s'efforça donc de respirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et se jeta dans l'entretien avec Granger. S'il posait des garanties, il devrait tirer profit de sa collaboration avec elle, après tout elle assurait la discrétion dans son annonce.

-Tu as raison, tu n'es pas responsable des actions d'un seul homme, tu as cependant contribué par _tes_ actions à me mener où je suis aujourd'hui. Le fait de travailler pour moipeut être considéré comme un remboursement de ce que j'ai perdu.

Ce Draco-là soufflait le chaud et le froid ! Hermione était déstabilisée, et pour regagner son équilibre psychologique, elle répondit :

-Je ne pense pas être d'accord avec la notion de remboursement (« attention, sois diplomate Hermione, le client a toujours raison »), mais si vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver un emploi, pas de problème, je suis partante.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas invité à le tutoyer, c'était énervant mais que pouvait-elle faire ? « Le client a toujours raison, le client a toujours raison, le client a toujours raison », se répétait-elle. Elle ignorait que cette phrase deviendrait le mantra qui lui permettrait de sortir des rencontres avec Draco Malfoy dans un état d'énervement moyen au lieu d'extrême.

Au bout d'un pénible entretien de trois heures (« le client a toujours raison »), dont une demi-heure pour faire admettre à Draco qu'il avait été oisif pendant les cinq dernières années, faire un ou deux placements judicieux par an peut difficilement être qualifié d'activité, elle put avoir une base de travail :

_qualités sportives : attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard à Poudlard pendant cinq ans, continue de pratiquer le balai. Favorable à la pratique d'emplois requérant de la force physique, mais cela entraîne aussi une bonne posture et une allure générale agréable, un atout dans les emplois en contact avec le public._

_Issu d'une famille sorcière de haut rang au sang pur : réseau relationnel encore en place même si manque de sincérité. Maîtrise de l'étiquette._

_A réussi à introduire des mangemorts dans Poudlard : capacité à lever des obstacles, à imaginer des solutions, à organiser et coordonner des actions collectives._

_A fait des placements : gestionnaire._

_Piste possible : travail à son compte. Monsieur Malfoy a le réseau relationnel qui lui permettrait d'acquérir et de fidéliser une clientèle et il aurait l'indépendance qu'il déclare attendre de son activité professionnelle (aucun compte à rendre à personne). A faire : observer, interroger son entourage pour détecter un besoin qu'il pourrait satisfaire._

Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à voix haute, plutôt mourir qu'admettre qu'une sang-de-bourbe avait en une demi-journée, qu'il allait devoir lui payer un jour, fait un travail qu'il aurait pu faire lui-même s'il s'était donné la peine de réfléchir. Il était néanmoins impressionné par son professionnalisme.

-Quand dois-je te rendre des comptes, chef Granger ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre, sauf peut-être au moment de payer mes honoraires. Je pense que deux à trois semaines, le temps de trouver des idées sur un créneau porteur, est pertinent comme délai pour notre prochain entretien.

-Deux semaines, après il y a Noël, j'aurai beaucoup d'obligations sociales cette semaine-là.

-Cela nous mène donc au 19 décembre. Toujours dix heures ?

-Parfait.

Il se leva et se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir. « Le client a toujours raison. »

-Au revoir, monsieur Malfoy.

« Je suppose que tous les clients ne sont pas aussi agréables ou intéressants que Snape ou Remus », se dit Hermione lorsqu'il fut parti. Résolument, elle enfila sa cape, sortit et se dirigea vers le salon de thé du quartier qui servait le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde.

_Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et/ou reviewé_


	4. Boucles et chignon

_disclaimer : voir le premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ezilda, la déesse des bêtas_.

**Chapitre 4. Boucles et chignon.**

Après une bonne dose de chocolat-réconfort, Hermione passa son après-midi à classer ses notes, préparer les recherches qu'elle allait entreprendre pour ses trois clients et organiser la réception des autres personnes qui sollicitaient un rendez-vous avec elle. A ce rythme, elle aurait bientôt un emploi du temps de curé, qui n'a rien à envier à celui d'un ministre. Elle se félicita encore une fois d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, une matinée de courses, un repas léger, une heure difficile passée à choisir comment s'habiller, Hermione prit le chemin du café où elle avait rendez-vous avec Severus Snape. Il était encore une fois en avance, cela lui donna l'impression d'être en retard alors qu'elle était pile à l'heure. Il se leva pour l'accueillir, lui tint la chaise avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Monsieur Snape, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Merci de poser la question, miss Granger. Je vais bien. Et vous-même ?

-Très bien aussi, merci.

Les formalités derrière eux, Severus sortit le parchemin que Hermione lui avait rédigé la fois précédente.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, je pense opter pour la sécurité privée. Les entreprises de ce secteur seront moins réticentes à faire travailler quelqu'un avec mon passé, et j'estime avoir toutes les connaissances et compétences nécessaires pour assurer la protection des biens et des personnes.

-Si vous le dites. Nous pouvons donc passer à la rédaction de votre CV.

Confiante en elle-même, Hermione se lança dans l'exercice tandis que Severus discutait avec elle le moindre mot, apportant la preuve que rédiger un CV pouvait à l'occasion être aussi ardu que rédiger une résolution aux Nations Unies. Tout à leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le désastre arriver. Hermione avait déplacé sa chaise dans l'allée de sorte que celle-ci formait un angle à quatre-vingt-dix degrés avec celle de Severus et que leur travail en commun sur le même bout de parchemin en soit facilité. Un groupe d'étudiants vraisemblablement, un peu en avance dans l'esprit de Noël, chahutant à qui mieux mieux, faisait son chemin vers une table libre au fond du café. Ils se bousculaient mutuellement, pensant sans doute que cela était drôle, et l'un d'entre eux accrocha avec les boutons de sa manche le chignon de Hermione. Les cheveux de la jeune femme ne demandaient pas mieux que de s'échapper et sa coiffe ne fut plus bientôt qu'une alternance de mèches relevées et de mèches tombées.

Un peu contrariée, Hermione se retourna vivement et quelques mèches supplémentaires atterrirent sur ses épaules.

-S'cusez-nous, mademoiselle. J'l'ai pas fait exprès, s'exclama un jeune homme hilare. Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir puis l'ignora, préférant reprendre le travail en cours sur le CV de Severus. Sans jamais cesser de parler, dans une incarnation parfaite de la capacité des femmes à réaliser plusieurs tâches en même temps, elle entreprit de défaire toutes ses épingles, son élastique, puis de refaire son chignon.

Severus se sentait comme Mowgli face au serpent Kaa, comme une biche prise dans le faisceau des phares d'une voiture, incapable de regarder ailleurs que la nymphe qui se recoiffait devant lui. S'il avait cru qu'il existait une chose telle que le corps astral, il aurait été persuadé d'avoir trouvé le sien à ce moment.

Lorsque les premières mèches étaient tombées du chignon de Hermione, c'était comme si le fait d'avoir été contenus dans des épingles avait rendu ses cheveux encore plus rebelles que dans son souvenir. Ses boucles brunes avaient créé une auréole sombre autour de son visage pâle, encore que moins pâle que le sien, et le contraste était simplement fascinant. Elle avait ensuite ôté les épingles restantes et l'élastique qui retenait sa chevelure en queue de cheval à la base de son chignon, et avait posé ses accessoires sur la table devant elle. Elle n'avait cessé de parler, mais Severus ne suivait plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle sortit une brosse de son sac, lissa sa chevelure, renoua ses cheveux avec son élastique, tordit la mèche ainsi créée en colimaçon autour de l'élastique et tout en maintenant d'une main son chignon, elle ramassa une par une les épingles sur la table afin de les replacer dans ses boucles.

Severus n'avait rien perdu du spectacle : les cheveux frisés contre la peau blanche lui avaient donné envie de les enrouler autour de ses doigts, les bras levés avaient mis en évidence une charmante poitrine habilement cachée par un épais pull-over, la chevelure dénouée avait laissé échapper un envoûtant parfum de vanille (« Comment fait-elle pour que ses cheveux sentent la vanille, et seulement lorsqu'ils sont dénoués ? »), la bouche qui formait des sons sans sens laissait entrapercevoir la pointe d'une langue rose derrière des dents blanches…

-Monsieur Snape ? Une voix interrogatrice et insistante le fit sortir de sa stupeur.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes d'accord avec ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Euh… oui, je suppose que oui, vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites. Pourrions-nous cependant récapituler ? Je voudrais avoir tout bien en tête avant que nous ne nous séparions et m'assurer que cette exhibition de vos talents en coiffure n'a pas abîmé votre capacité d'expression. Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi vaine, miss Granger.

« Belle pirouette, Severus, tu as réussi à lui cacher que tu la reluquais. »

Les yeux de Hermione avaient exprimé de l'inquiétude et une envie folle de lui demander s'il allait bien mais elle avait choisi sagement de maîtriser cette envie. Elle avait la très nette impression que son inquiétude ne serait pas bien reçue. L'inquiétude vira instantanément en indignation lorsqu'il mit en doute sa capacité à réfléchir posément tout en se coiffant, elle faisait cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Lorsqu'elle réalisa tout à coup ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle s'était comportée devant Severus Snape comme si elle était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle se sentit rougir et se jeta dans la récapitulation demandée par son client pour cacher son embarras.

-Votre CV met maintenant en valeur les compétences recherchées dans le domaine de la sécurité. Savoir mettre en place une barrière magique que l'on ne peut franchir que sous certaines conditions comme porter un bijou ou une marque par exemple sera apprécié. De même la maîtrise de la légilimencie est un atout qui permet de détecter les imposteurs qui utilisent le polynectar ou les sortilèges de modification de l'apparence.

Severus se garda de la détromper, même s'il se souvenait trop bien avoir failli lorsqu'il n'avait pas reconnu que Croupton junior avait pris la place de Maugrey pendant des mois. Il est vrai qu'il avait tellement peur du vieil auror qu'il n'avait jamais osé le regarder dans les yeux…

-Je vais contacter certaines personnes que je connais et essayer de vous décrocher un entretien avec une société de sécurité, monsieur Snape. Je vous informerai du résultat de mes démarches lors de notre prochain rendez-vous. De votre côté, peut-être pourriez-vous chercher quelques informations comme des adresses d'entreprise, y compris à l'étranger. Beaucoup de sociétés qui oeuvrent en Angleterre ont leur siège à l'étranger. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Cela me paraît sensé. Je pense que deux semaines seront nécessaires, le temps de mettre en œuvre ces démarches avec un minimum de succès ?

-Tout à fait ce que j'allais proposer ! Que diriez-vous du 20 décembre à dix heures ? A mon bureau cette fois.

-Cela me convient tout à fait.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Chacun avait encore plus à penser après l'entretien qu'avant. Tandis que Severus s'interrogeait sur l'étrange fascination qui l'avait saisi lorsque miss Granger s'était recoiffée, Hermione se demandait pourquoi il était devenu tout à coup silencieux pendant leur échange. La réponse à cette question s'imposa à elle brutalement, si brutalement qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher en pleine rue, soulevant des récriminations dans la foule des acheteurs de Noël qui occupait le trottoir. Il la regardait ! Il l'avait regardée, non pas avec mépris, dédain ou moquerie mais comme un homme regarde une femme ! Severus Snape l'avait regardé comme une femme, pas comme une ancienne élève ennuyante dont l'objectif était de lui gâcher la vie. Etait-ce du désir qui avait brillé dans ses yeux ? Impossible à dire, la lumière artificielle du café pouvait être trompeuse. Elle haussa les épaules, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle se contenterait de garder un comportement professionnel, elle ne mélangeait _pas_ vie privée et vie professionnelle. Oui, mais tout de même, son regard était si intense, toute son attention était rivée sur elle, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle…Arrgh. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, les remettre en ordre, bien alignées, bien rangées, sans mauvaise surprise ou illusion. Sur cette bonne résolution, Hermione commença son shopping de Noël.

* * *

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus été attiré par une femme comme cela ? Severus ne se souvenait plus. Cela ne devait pas lui être arrivé depuis Poudlard. Il n'avait certes pas vécu comme un moine, simplement il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à s'attacher, pas depuis… On change de sujet. En tout cas, elle était vraiment capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Dans tous les domaines ? Severus luttait pour le contrôle de ses pensées autant que Hermione luttait pour maîtriser les siennes. Il pourrait toujours faire une descente dans un bar moldu s'il avait besoin de « relâcher la tension ». D'ici-là, il allait mettre miss Granger à l'arrière-plan de ses préoccupations. 

Cette nuit-là, Severus rêva d'une chevelure brune et abondante dans laquelle il glissait les doigts et le nez et s'éveilla avec l'entrejambe collante tel un gamin néo-pubère.

* * *

Le lendemain, dimanche, Severus vaquait à ses occupations de dimanche lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Précautionneux, il saisit sa baguette avant d'entrouvrir sa porte. Un homme emmitouflé dans une cape sombre se tenait sur le seuil. Severus reconnut l'homme immédiatement bien qu'il ne vit pas son visage et le fit entrer rapidement, non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Il ne l'invita toutefois pas à s'asseoir. 

-Bonsoir, monsieur Snape, dit l'inconnu. J'aurais besoin de vos services.

Un sentiment de profond déplaisir émanait de la posture rigide de Severus qui gardait un œil attentif sur son visiteur et sa baguette à la main.

-Vous avez entendu parler, je ne doute pas, de la mort… horrible du dernier anti-alchimiste, Nicolas Contracelsus ? Peu de temps avant de mourir, paix à son âme, il avait découvert un nouvel usage au sang de vampire. Il semble qu'il ait créé une potion à partir de ce sang capable de vider un être humain de sa force de vie, en d'autres termes de son âme. Je vous apprends quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? le nargua l'homme. Ses assassins n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur ses notes de travail, hélas le Ministère, lui, les a trouvées. Elles étaient cachées par un sortilège qu'il avait créé et une donzelle qui pourrait être ma petite fille l'a démantelé en quelques heures. La trace de ces notes a été perdue jusqu'à ce qu'une source sûre m'assure qu'un auror les gardait chez lui. Des têtes pensantes ont imaginé qu'on ne les chercherait pas dans un lieu si peu gardé en comparaison du Ministère.

Pendant tout ce discours, Severus s'était contenté de hocher la tête, ne laissant paraître un peu de surprise qu'au moment où son visiteur lui avait appris le sixième usage du sang de vampire. Jusqu'ici, la conversation ne lui plaisait guère.

-J'aurais besoin que vous récupériez ces notes pour moi, monsieur Snape, avant Noël. Voici les coordonnées de l'auror en question, la description du document et la moitié de vos gages. Déposez-moi le paquet à l'endroit habituel et je vous ferai parvenir l'autre moitié aussitôt. Si vous ne tenez pas vos engagements…Je dirai simplement que le climat en mer du Nord est plaisant en cette saison.

Severus protesta intérieurement qu'il n'avait pris aucun engagement mais il savait qu'il était pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire. L'argent serait le bienvenu et l'autre en savait déjà trop sur lui pour le renvoyer à Azkaban sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un procès. Si seulement il savait qui était cet homme !

Notes de l'auteur : l'anti-alchimiste est une invention de ma part. L'alchimiste avait pour but, en schématisant à l'extrême, de purifier son âme. Pour atteindre ce but, il utilisait la transformation des métaux, depuis la décomposition de la matière jusqu'à l'apparition de la pierre philosophale. Un anti-alchimiste a donc a contrario comme objectif de souiller l'âme. N'est-ce pas ce que Voldemort a fait en quelque sorte ?

_Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et/ou reviewers, je ne reviens toujours pas de l'accueil favorable fait à cette fic. Je travaille dur à ne pas vous décevoir._


	5. Le poids du passé

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par ezilda, mille mercis à elle pour ses conseils et encouragements_

**Chapitre 5. le poids du passé**

Le début de la semaine passa comme un rêve pour Hermione. Elle avait plusieurs clients et son « livre » aux éditions Colombine commençait déjà à rapporter des royalties, son shopping de Noël était terminé et…tout était parfait. Elle en était convaincue.

Vint le jour du deuxième rendez-vous avec Remus. Elle se demandait bien où ses réflexions l'avaient mené.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle l'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir très confortable face à une table basse et prit place dans le fauteuil jumeau de l'autre côté de la petite table. Son shopping de Noël avait inclus quelques investissements mobiliers qu'elle ferait passer dans ses frais professionnels. La phase « phrases polies et petits gâteaux » fut toutefois réduite à sa plus simple expression car Remus était impatient.

-Hermione, cette idée de travailler auprès de créatures magiques est tout simplement une idée de génie. Je n'ai cessé d'y penser, au point que Tonks a failli m'emmener manu militari à Sainte-Mangouste pour y faire examiner ma santé mentale. C'est cela que je veux faire.

-Très bien Remus. Je me suis un peu documentée sur ce secteur d'activité, dit-elle en tirant un classeur débordant de brochures de sous la table. Les métiers qui paraissent compatibles avec ta condition sont les suivants : dresseur et gardien de zoo. L'apprentissage pour devenir vétérinaire dure trop longtemps et acquérir un maître d'apprentissage coûte très cher, je l'ai donc écarté. J'ai creusé un peu la question sur les deux autres métiers, il se trouve que le Ministère envisage de créer des unités d'aurors aéroportées par sombrals et hippogriffes. Ils se disent que le balai c'est bien, mais dans les situations extrêmes, un animal peut défendre son porteur, l'instinct de survie d'un animal est beaucoup plus développé que celui des sorciers et si vraiment l'auror est perdu, ou incapable de quitter le lieu où il se trouve, il peut se nourrir de sa monture.(1)

-Tonks ne m'a rien dit de cela.

-Parce que l'information n'est pas encore publique. Hermione avait un sourire entendu. Elle poursuivit :

-Une formation de deux mois qui permettra d'obtenir le titre de « dresseur professionnel de créatures magiques » sera organisée en février, les inscriptions auront lieu dès la nouvelle année passée. Voici un formulaire d'inscription, tu le remplis, le signes et je le remettrai à la personne qui gère les places. Toutes les personnes qui suivront cette formation ont un emploi garanti au Ministère. Mais ne dis rien à Tonks pour l'instant, si elle laisse échapper que tu es sur le coup, cela pourrait bloquer ton accès à la formation.

Remus saisit avec révérence le dossier que Hermione lui tendait. Il s'installa sur le bureau de la jeune femme afin de le compléter, il le signa de manière lisible et le lui rendit.

-Je t'enverrai un hibou dès que j'aurai sécurisé ta place en formation, ajouta-telle.

-Hermione, j'ai vraiment une dette envers toi.

-Je sais Remus, répliqua-t-elle avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Tu me la rembourseras quand tu commenceras à travailler.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est ton gagne-pain après tout. Encore que je pourrais te payer dès maintenant, j'ai effectué une petite livraison chez Barjow et Beurk en début de semaine. Je me demande bien ce qu'on peut faire avec du sang de vampire.

-Essentiellement des potions régénératives pour le sang ou les tissus vivants. Mais cet ingrédient est très dangereux à collecter et il est facilement remplacé par la mandragore pour la plupart de ses usages. Tu ne l'as pas collecté toi-même, dis ?

-…

-Remus ? La voix de Hermione montait dans les aigus.

-Hermione, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en est de ces transactions, je pourrais arrêter, Barjow ne pourrait rien faire sans se mouiller lui-même et je suis loin d'être son seul fournisseur, mais j'ai besoin de gagner mon propre argent. Et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir le faire au grand jour.

Hermione soupira et embrassa son ami pour lui montrer son soutien. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'était-ce que la livraison d'un peu de sang de vampire si son ami était en vie ?

* * *

Pas trop habillée mais pas trop robe de travail non plus, celle-là serait parfaite pour se rendre chez ses amis, Harry et Ginny Potter. Ce serait l'occasion de voir son filleul, Sirius et de constater par elle-même ce qu'elle ne savait que par ouï-dire, ou plutôt par hibou-dire, à savoir qu'il commençait à faire des phrases cohérentes. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de profiter du fabuleux canard à l'orange de Harry. 

La journée tirait à sa fin, cela avait été une bonne journée. Harry et Ginny n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles lorsque Hermione les informa de sa nouvelle activité, l'officielle, car l'officieuse, écrire des romans à l'eau de rose, était classée « secret défense ». Elle tut bien entendu le nom de ses clients mais elle dut répondre à une montagne de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait aux gens, si elle avait du succès etc. En fait, la curiosité de Harry et Ginny fut telle qu'ils en oublièrent d'organiser le service des plats de manière que Hermione soit partie à dix-huit heures, et quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, leur teint vira du rouge Bordeaux – le vin qui avait accompagné le canard – au blanc meringue parfaitement accordé au reste de tarte au citron qui occupait le milieu de la table.

Réalisant l'heure, Hermione reprit son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter la résidence des Potter. Elle ne put cependant éviter de croiser celui que le couple attendait : Ron Weasley. La règle tacite dans la famille était d'éviter au maximum de mettre ces deux-là en contact, et quand on ne pouvait éviter de les avoir dans la même pièce, ils étaient placés à table aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, de sorte que Hermione n'avait pas revu Ron d'aussi près depuis leur rupture. Il avait à peine changé, jusqu'au regard plein de mépris qui était resté le même. Hermione rougit et partit si brusquement que cela ressemblait davantage à une fuite qu'à un au revoir.

* * *

Se retrouver face à Ron avait ramené à la surface des souvenirs auxquels Hermione évitait soigneusement de penser. Ce soir-là cependant, elle dut admettre qu'il était temps de leur faire face, et un chocolat chaud à la main, assise les jambes repliées sous elle dans un de ses nouveaux fauteuils face à la cheminée, Pattenrond sur les genoux, elle les laissa venir. 

Flashback

C'était son anniversaire, deux ans auparavant. Harry et Ginny lui avait organisé une magnifique fête d'anniversaire, son dernier anniversaire de célibataire. Hélas, l'équipe de Ron, les Canons de Chudley, où il avait réussi à se faire engager comme joueur professionnel, avait essuyé une défaite exceptionnelle la veille et l'entraîneur avait imposé à ses joueurs de passer les deux jours suivants « en stage » afin de travailler leurs faiblesses, et accessoirement de leur passer un savon. Hermione avait été très déçue de la défection de dernière minute de Ron. Elle savait bien qu'il devait obéir à son entraîneur et ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur si elle n'avait pas le sentiment que cet empêchement le soulageait en fait. Cela s'ajoutait à toutes ces petites choses qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus irritantes en son fiancé, comme le fait qu'il avait repris à son compte cet horrible sobriquet dont l'avait affublé autrefois Snape : miss je-sais-tout. Elle fit néanmoins bonne figure, elle rit quand c'était attendu, dansa avec tout le monde, et but beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Et quand pour la xième fois quelqu'un lui demanda comment allait Ron, elle perdit les pédales et complètement ivre, elle transplana au stade où s'entraînait l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Tant bien que mal elle s'appliqua un _sonorus_ et cria :

-Ron Weassssley, raramène tes fesses tout de suite, parvint-elle à articuler au milieu des hoquets.

-Weasley, hurla l'entraîneur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est un entraînement à huis-clos, pas de petite amie sur le stade.

Plus rouge que ses cheveux, Ron bégaya une excuse et se dirigea vers Hermione avec l'intention de la ramener auprès de sa famille. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tomber en disgrâce avec son boss à cause d'elle !

Lorsqu'il voulut lui empoigner le bras, elle recula.

-Non, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. J'en ai marre de ce putain de quidditch, tu lui consacres tout ton temps, toutes tes pensées. Même quand on fait l'amour, tu ne peux t'empêcher de dire des âneries comme « but pour les Canons » quand tu éjacules !

Elle n'avait toujours pas retiré le _sonorus_.

Voyant plus rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux, Ron s'avança vers elle la main levée. Elle fut plus rapide que lui, s'écarta et bien qu'elle trébucha et s'affala sur le dos, ivresse oblige, elle tendit sa baguette vers lui et lui jeta un _petrificus totalus_. Elle lui enleva ses vêtements de quidditch d'un coup de baguette, et laissant le jeune homme à moitié nu, immobile et allongé sur le sol, elle alluma un feu avec son uniforme. Puis elle entreprit la même chose avec les vêtements des autres joueurs qui s'étaient approchés pour aider leur camarade. Elle allait mener le quidditch au bûcher ce soir.

-Foutre, s'exclama l'un d'eux, si elle est capable de faire ça en étant saoule, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle était sobre.

Elle fut maîtrisée après n'avoir eu le temps de déshabiller que trois autres joueurs, mais pas avant qu'une photo ne soit prise. On ne sut jamais qui avait pris cette photo, mais elle fit la une de tous les journaux, y compris la sérieuse _Gazette du Sorcier_, dès le lendemain. On y voyait trois jeunes sorciers en slip et chaussettes retenir une Gorgone(2) furieuse qui se débattait tandis qu'on devinait à l'arrière-plan la forme étendue de Ron dans le même appareil que ses confrères. L'incident avait réussi à faire oublier au public le débat autour de la sortie de prison de Severus Snape quatre jours plus tôt. Inutile de dire que tout projet matrimonial entre Ron et Hermione mourut ce soir-là, sans espoir de résurrection. Hermione pleura pour ses rêves perdus.

La soirée fut cathartique(3) pour Hermione, elle se sentit après cela prête à passer à autre chose, prête à laisser un autre homme entrer dans sa vie. Il ne restait qu'à le trouver.

* * *

Lundi, début de semaine. Severus aurait bien aimé faire partie de ceux qui se plaignent de devoir reprendre le travail après le week-end, comme au bon vieux temps à Poudlard. A défaut, ce lundi ne serait pas un jour comme les autres, c'était le jour qu'il avait choisi pour « récupérer » les notes de travail de Nicolas Contracelsus chez l'auror qui en avait la garde. Miss Granger avait fait ressortir ses compétences dans le domaine des sorts et enchantements, il allait en avoir besoin. L'endroit aurait beau être moins gardé que le Ministère, il était improbable qu'aucune défense ne soit mise en place. 

Il avala son verre de polynectar, dont il avait toujours quelques bouteilles en réserve qui lui restaient de la guerre, enfila une tenue passe-partout, attrapa un sac et sortit. Il transplana à une distance raisonnable de la maison de l'auror. Bien lui en prit car à moins de deux mètres il sentit une barrière de détection d'usage de la magie. Il la défit sans mal, et ainsi de suite, défaisant les obstacles sur son chemin, il parvint à la porte. Une heure était passée, il reprit une gorgée de polynectar, puis prononça une incantation en latin accompagnée d'un complexe mouvement de baguette pour s'assurer que la maison était vide. Le sort ne détecta qu'un elfe de maison. Severus sonna à la porte, comme prévu l'elfe ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à pointe avec une baguette en bois noir.

-Impero !

Voilà qui allait être pratique, l'elfe devait savoir où se trouvait ce que cherchait Severus, quel temps il allait gagner ! De plus, l'elfe ne semblait pas être doté d'une volonté de fer et ne résista pas à l'impardonnable. En moins d'une demi-heure, tout était réglé, l'elfe avait reçu un sortilège d'amnésie, Severus avait déposé les documents à l'endroit convenu et était rentré chez lui. Cela avait des bons côtés d'être sorcier, on voyageait plus vite. Il se demandait maintenant si son commanditaire lui ferait encore attendre son paiement pendant trois mois. Une fois de plus, il regretta son passé.

Notes

(1)C'est ce que font les nomades du désert, ils mangent leur dromadaire et s'abreuvent de leur réserve d'eau lorsqu'ils sont perdus et loin de tout secours.

(2) allusion à Méduse, l'une de trois gorgones. Elle avait une chevelure faite de serpents et quiconque la regardait en face était pétrifié.

(3) cathartique : relatif à la catharsis, phénomène de libération à caractère émotionnel résultant de l'extériorisation d'émotions et d'affects enfouis par le subconscient.

_Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, je vous adore. Merci de suivre cette histoire, et parfois de me le faire savoir._


	6. Rapprochements

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, la meilleure bêta_

**Chapitre 6. Rapprochements**

Encore une semaine qui passa en coup de vent pour Hermione, on était déjà vendredi et elle avait rendez-vous pour la deuxième fois avec Draco Malfoy. Elle espérait qu'au moins il aurait réalisé ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

-Alors monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous avancé dans votre réflexion ?

-Et si je n'avais rien fait ? Que me ferais-tu, Granger ?

« Le client a toujours raison. »

-Je pense que la personne qui a le plus intérêt à cette « réflexion » est vous, monsieur Malfoy, pas moi.

Le regard de Malfoy se durcit et il ferma les poings. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Mais il avait besoin d'elle, il décida donc de se contenir.

-J'ai décidé de travailler en indépendant, j'ai quelques idées mais je ne pourrai les valider qu'après les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Vous avez besoin de temps pour penser encore ? Hermione n'aurait pas prononcé sa phrase autrement si elle s'était adressée à une blonde potiche à la cervelle de moineau.

-Les fêtes de fin d'année sont l'occasion de rencontrer la plupart des familles de sang-pur, Granger, mais cela, tu ne saurais le savoir. C'est en discutant avec ces personnes que je saurai si mon idée est bonne.

-Et est-ce que je peux savoir quelle est cette idée ? Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, vous savez, je n'en soufflerai mot à personne.

Draco hésita puis livra son projet :

-La société sorcière est composée de nombreux sang-mêlés et sang-de-bourbes, qu'on appelle nés de parents moldus. Ces gens-là n'ont aucune idée de l'étiquette sorcière malgré leur passage à Poudlard, ils ne pourront jamais évoluer dans les cercles des sang-purs et il leur sera difficile de faire des affaires avec eux. Je pensais donc donner des cours de savoir-vivre sang-pur pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, un peu comme il est de bon ton de s'informer sur les coutumes d'un peuple étranger avant de traiter avec lui. Et je ne fais pas cela par ouverture d'esprit, je fais cela parce qu'il y a un gisement d'argent à prendre. J'élargirai peut-être mes activités à l'organisation d'événements dans les règles de l'art et des convenances. Mais il faut que je m'assure que les sang-purs acceptent ces idées.

Hermione était bouche bée : dans la même phrase, Draco laissait voir son mépris envers ceux qui n'étaient pas des sang-purs et offrait le moyen de briser leur cercle fermé. Tout cela parce que cela convergeait avec son besoin d'argent. Salazar Serpentard aurait été fier… « Le client a toujours raison. » Draco partit après s'être engagé à écrire son projet, le financement de son projet et son étude de marché.

Hermione avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour de sa troisième entrevue avec Severus Snape. Elle avait des nouvelles pour lui. 

-Monsieur Snape, je vois que vous avez trouvé des coordonnées d'entreprises. Avez-vous l'intention de leur soumettre une candidature à toutes ?

-Evidemment, sinon pourquoi aurais-je relevé leur adresse ?

-Oui, bien sûr. De mon côté, j'ai réussi à vous décrocher un entretien avec Gamelin, le responsable des ressources humaines de la société ASAP(1), soit Agence de Sécurité Améliorée et Personnalisée. Cette société est dirigée très efficacement par des Gobelins et regarde davantage aux capacités de ses recrues qu'à la manière dont ces capacités ont été acquises.

« Peut-être auraient-ils dû assurer la sécurité de la maison d'un certain auror ? » pensa Severus.

-Et quand suis –je supposé rencontrer ce Gamelin ?

-Le deux janvier.

-Une chance que je ne célèbre pas les fêtes de fin d'année ! J'aurais à peine eu le temps de me remettre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il avait contre les fêtes de fin d'année, puis se retint.

-Les Gobelins non plus ne célèbrent pas les fêtes de fin d'année, monsieur Snape, vous devriez pouvoir vous entendre.

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Hermione le fit presque sourire, à la place, il lui lança un regard noir. Mais que c'était bon de parler à quelqu'un qui le prenait tel qu'il était, qui n'avait pas peur de lui répliquer au lieu de s'effondrer à la moindre de ses inoffensives remarques et mieux encore, qui lui renvoyait l'ascenseur.

De son côté, le cerveau de Hermione bâtissait une multitude d'hypothèses sur ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie de Snape à l'heure actuelle, et en tira une grande conclusion : Snape était seul, très seul. Elle reprit la parole :

-Le poste pour lequel il veut vous rencontrer est certainement en-deçà de vos capacités, il s'agit d'un poste de gardien du laboratoire des potions à Sainte-Mangouste. Le gardien en titre va bientôt prendre sa retraite, l'institution ne s'y prend pas à la dernière minute pour le remplacer. Ils ont cependant toutes les peines du monde à trouver un gardien compétent et qui surtout ne provoque pas d'accident. Rien que sur l'année dernière, vingt personnes ont fait un essai et quinze d'entre elles ont dû passer par la section des accidents matériels ou par celle des empoisonnements avant de rentrer chez elles. Ils sont donc prêts à payer un salaire un peu supérieur au marché rien que pour avoir quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas exploser les primes d'assurance de l'hôpital. Vos qualifications en potions, sortilèges offensifs et défensifs, ont attiré l'attention de Gamelin. De plus, ce poste est un poste autonome, ce qui veut dire que vous travaillerez seul, et serez maître de l'organisation de votre travail tant que les guérisseurs et les préparateurs de potions ont ce dont ils ont besoin pour travailler.

Severus aurait préféré un emploi de préparateur de potions, mais comme on ne peut avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, et que dans son cas il devait baratter le beurre lui-même, il choisit de tout faire pour obtenir le poste.

-Que dois-je savoir, miss Granger, afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ?

-Tout d'abord, il vous faudra d'autres robes, monsieur Snape.

Elle ajouta rapidement en voyant son air renfrogné :

-Celles que vous portez sont très bien en ce qui concerne leur coupe et leur couleur, c'est juste qu'elles sont… …

Il la tira de son embarras :

-Usées ?

Elle rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

-Et c'est vraiment important ? S'ils me veulent tant que cela, ils me prendront tel que je suis.

Par cette remarque passe-partout, Severus espérait cacher la honte qu'avait suscitée la remarque de Hermione. Cette dernière tenta de se rattraper :

-ASAP a l'ambition d'être une société de sécurité haut de gamme, non seulement sur la qualité de ses prestations mais aussi sur la qualité de ses employés. L'impression que vous ferez à cet entretien se répercutera sur toute la durée de votre contrat. Et surtout, cela ne leur donnera pas trop l'impression que vous avez besoin d'eux, vous aurez un avantage pour négocier votre salaire.

Ce dernier argument était un peu vicieux, il eut toutefois l'effet escompté. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Severus était prêt à avouer qu'il était à peine mieux loti qu'un sans-abri.

-Voici de l'argent pour acheter de nouvelles robes, monsieur Snape. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les compterai dans ma facture.

« Bien joué, Hermione, » se félicita la jeune femme. « Tu as réussi à rendre Snape bouche bée, enfin il serait bouche bée s'il voulait bien décrocher la mâchoire. »

-Pour le reste, vous savez l'essentiel. Ce sont des gobelins qui dirigent cette société, vous savez comment vous comporter envers eux. Et vous n'aurez aucun mal, je pense, à parler de vos compétences.

Severus fixait Hermione du regard depuis quelques instants. Oh il avait bien saisi ce qu'elle avait dit, il savait que ses conseils étaient pertinents, non, ce qui l'intriguait, c'était ce culot qu'elle avait révélé. Par les cochons de Circé ! Elle manquait encore un peu d'expérience dans ce genre d'emploi mais d'ici quelques mois, elle serait efficace en diable. Il se demanda si elle réussirait à faire travailler honnêtement Mondingus Fletcher.

La timide clarté de cette fin de matinée d'hiver jetait une lumière froide sur le côté gauche de la jeune femme tandis que le feu dans l'âtre faisait jouer des reflets automnaux sur son côté droit. Cette dualité était captivante et il brûlait d'envie de caresser du bout des doigts la ligne trouble où la grisaille rencontrait le flamboyant sur son front, son nez, sa bouche, son menton, son cou…plus bas les vêtements sombres de Hermione brisaient le jeu des couleurs et il se reprit, un peu.

De son côté, l'esprit de la jeune femme n'était pas en repos. C'était la deuxième fois, en deux rencontres de suite, que Severus Snape lui lançait ce regard qui disait : « tu es une femme désirable. » Elle se dit qu'elle lui rendrait bien la pareille et qu'elle aurait tort de se gêner. Elle fut surprise de constater que changer de cadre de pensée débouchait sur une autre façon de voir son ancien professeur. Si le visage était peu amène, résultat d'une génétique sadique et d'une vie « mouvementée », le reste avait l'air en bon état, pour un homme de son âge. Il n'était pas malingre, n'avait pas d'embonpoint, avait d'assez longs doigts non-boudinés (détail d'importance), et de longues jambes à rendre jalouse certaines épouses de footballeur. Impossible de savoir s'il avait des cicatrices, des boutons, beaucoup de poils etc. mais ce qui était visible n'était pas désagréable.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie à peu près au même moment que lui de la sienne. Leur entretien était fini, mais si leurs corps se séparèrent, leurs pensées restèrent longtemps avec la personne que chacun venait de quitter, s'interrogeant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pour la première fois aussi, chacun se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de transformer cette relation professionnelle en quelque chose de plus, de plus…comment dire…de plus amical, juste histoire de tâter le terrain avant d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient jusqu'au trois janvier, date de leur prochaine rencontre, pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Le soir du Réveillon de Noël arriva. Comme de coutume, Hermione était invitée chez les Weasley tandis qu'elle passerait le jour de Noël chez ses parents. Elle appréhendait la soirée après la débâcle de sa dernière rencontre avec Ron. C'était au final une fausse alerte, ses réminiscences d'alors l'avaient purgée de toute amertume ou rancœur. Elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle se sentait capable d'avoir une conversation avec Ron sans avoir envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure ou de s'effondrer en larmes. Bien sûr, la conversation en question se limita à « comment vas-tu ? », « je vais bien, merci, et toi ? », « Moi aussi ça va », rien d'anthologique. Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère aussi sûrement que quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu et le Réveillon chez les Weasley fut plus cordial qu'à l'ordinaire. Ron et Hermione choisirent néanmoins de se placer chacun à une extrémité différente de la table, on ne sait jamais, il ne fallait tout de même pas tenter le diable. 

Bien sûr, Hermione ne put éviter les questions sur sa nouvelle activité. Après que les invités eurent attendu un délai tout juste suffisant pour être qualifié de poli, l'assaut fut donné. Seul Remus et Tonks, présents eux aussi, se tinrent à l'écart.

-Je suis consultante indépendante pour des personnes qui peinent à trouver leur place dans la vie.

-Et ?

-Cela ne vous suffit donc pas comme réponse ?

-C'est très vague comme réponse, tu sais.

-Et bien ces personnes viennent me rencontrer, m'exposent leur problème et nous cherchons ensemble une solution à ce problème.

-Quel genre de problème ?

Remus divertit l'attention de la tablée loin de Hermione en spéculant sur les améliorations de la potion tue-loup annoncées par les laboratoires _Pluripotion_, elle se promit de le remercier dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le repas terminé, après avoir laissé ses cadeaux, des figurines en cristal enchantées qui chantaient, donnaient l'heure, l'endroit où se trouvaient les chaussettes perdues etc., Hermione prit le chemin de son appartement, attenant à son bureau, afin de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant d'affronter ses parents. Elle allait encore devoir expliquer ses choix.

Notes

(1)ASAP est un acronyme anglais qui signifie « as soon as possible » soit « aussi vite que possible »

_au risque de me répéter, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, que vous restiez anonymes ou que vous me laissiez une review._


	7. L'esprit de Noël

_Disclaimer : aucun droit sur Harry Potter ni sur Barry Trotter_

_Chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, la flash bêta (comme flash gordon, elle va si vite !)_

**Chapitre 7. L'esprit de Noël**

Hermione n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé son intention de changer de carrière et elle était anxieuse de ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire. Elle espérait que les cristaux enchantés qu'elle leur avait achetés allaient assouplir leur jugement. Pour son père, elle avait choisi un pendentif capable de donner le chemin en toutes circonstances. Elle était sûre de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de sa mère avec ce cadeau ! Pour cette dernière, elle avait opté pour une montre- bracelet qui lui donnerait en permanence la localisation de ses proches, àsavoir Hermione et son mari, un peu sur le modèle de l'horloge de Molly Weasley.

Elle avait visé juste, ses parents s'extasièrent chacun dix minutes sur son propre cadeau avant de s'extasier dix minutes sur celui de l'autre. Hermione rongeait son frein devant ces : «Oh, regarde, il y aussi cette fonction ! » et autres « Ah, je peux régler les lieux dans mon bracelet. » De plus, ils en avaient oublié son cadeau.

-Désolée, Hermione, lui dit son père, tes cadeaux sont tellement extraordinaires. Nous nous sentons un peu bêtes avec notre pauvre _De occulta Philosophia_ de Cornelius Agrippa, première édition de 1510 que nous avons trouvée sur ebay.

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent comme des soucoupes ! Ses parents lui avaient acheté le _De occulta Philosophia_ en première édition, la seule dont le contenu n'ait pas été corrompu par les moldus ! Elle faillit hyper-ventiler. Ses parents n'avaient visiblement pas conscience que cet ouvrage avait été interdit par le Ministère de la Magie en 1557 parce qu'il expliquait comment utiliser sa magie pour contrôler les éléments. Hermione était tout excitée de mettre enfin les mains sur ce livre pour lequel nombres de sorciers tueraient et décida de garder le fait qu'il était désormais en sa possession un secret mieux gardé que le contenu du tome sept des aventures de Barry Trotter. Elle devait simplement convaincre ses parents de faire de même.

Au final, toute cette agitation autour des cadeaux mit les parents de Hermione de si bonne humeur qu'ils n'insistèrent pas trop sur pourquoi elle avait quitté une position si confortable et si bien payée au Ministère, mais s'intéressèrent davantage à ce qu'elle faisait et à l'épanouissement qu'elle y trouvait. Cette douce ambiance incita tout le monde à se relâcher et le fameux grog de Noël de madame Granger coula à flot le long des gosiers : Hermione en but trois bols au lieu d'un habituellement. Elle se sentait bien, en accord avec le monde, pleine de l'esprit de Noël et elle eut une pensée émue pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette chaleur humaine en ce jour. Une telle pensée devait mener à Severus Snape qui ne célébrait pas les fêtes de fin d'année. Voyant sa mère couper un énorme morceau de la bûche au chocolat, « pour ton petit déjeuner demain, ma chérie », elle se dit qu'elle partagerait volontiers une part de son gâteau préféré avec son ancien professeur. C'est pourquoi, le morceau de bûche soigneusement emballé dans une feuille d'aluminium, elle prit congé de ses parents et transplana à Spinner's End.

* * *

Severus se demanda qui pouvait bien tambouriner à sa porte en cette fin de jour de Noël, peut-être un mendiant qui essaierait de l'attendrir avec cet hypocrite « esprit de Noël ». Tu parles ! Il était toujours seul, de toute façon, il ne connaissait plus personne avec qui il puisse converser sans attraper la migraine, à l'exception toutefois de miss Granger. Stop ! On pense à autre chose ! 

Ce train de pensée explique exactement pourquoi il fut stupéfait de voir ladite miss Granger sur le pas de sa porte, un sachet de chez Sainsbury (2) dans une main, un livre emballé dans du papier kraft dans l'autre et le sac à main perché à hauteur du coude. Il explique aussi pourquoi il ne la renvoya pas illico mais la laissa passer devant lui jusque dans son salon, où, d'un pas mal assuré qui trahissait la consommation d'alcool, elle se dirigea vers le canapé décrépit près de la table basse. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à parler, elle tourna la tête pour apprécier son environnement et fit savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle voyait :

-Waouh ! Vous en avez des livres !

-Merci pour cette évidence, miss Granger. Je ne l'aurais jamais su sans votre aide.

Elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir mais se rattrapa vite.

-Joyeux Noël, monsieur Snape. J'ai pensé qu'il était triste que vous ne fêtiez pas Noël, aussi je me suis proposé de vous apporter un peu de bûche au chocolat.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et posa à côté d'elle sur le canapé son barda afin d'extraire le gâteau du sac plastique. Elle ne se souvenait plus que cela prenait autant de temps pour ouvrir le nœud fait avec les deux manches du sac et sortir la pâtisserie du sac. Elle avait oublié bien sûr de prendre en compte les effets de l'alcool.

-Vous n'auriez pas une assiette ? Je ne voudrais pas salir votre table.

Severus décida de reprendre la main.

-Miss Granger, à quoi jouez-vous ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invitée, et de plus, vous vous payez le culot de vous installer dans mon salon sans me demander mon avis, et vous voulez que je joue à la dînette avec vous ?

La tirade de Severus fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Hermione, toujours un effet de l'alcool.

-Mais…mais, je voulais seulement vous faire plaisir.

« Mauvais choix de mots, » pensa Severus, à qui la vue de Hermione désemparée assise sur son canapé ne se rappelait que trop les sensations éveillées au cours de leurs deux dernières rencontres.

-Je…je vais vous laisser, parvint-elle à articuler. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé de votre ennui.

« Ah, le sarcasme n'est pas bien loin derrière les larmes »

-Puisque vous avez pris la peine de me déranger, vous pouvez aussi bien rester et me faire profiter de ce morceau de gâteau que vous étiez si décidée à me faire goûter.

« La solitude doit effectivement me ramollir si je me mets à l'inviter à rester. »

Il s'avança pour lui prendre le morceau de gâteau, toujours dans sa feuille d'aluminium, des mains. Devinant son intention, elle se leva du canapé et ce faisant, elle fit tomber son livre au sol. Severus, qui avait les mains libres, fut plus rapide et le ramassa. Son doigt glissa dans une déchirure du papier kraft et le déchira davantage, laissant apparaître le titre. Cette fois-ci, il fut vraiment bouche bée.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Hermione le lui avait déjà arraché des mains et commençait à rassembler frénétiquement ses affaires en vue de partir.

-Oh non, Miss Granger, vous amenez chez moi un ouvrage qui me renverrait directement à Azkaban s'il était vu en ma compagnie, et vous comptez prendre la poudre d'escampette sans aucune explication ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle de manière à lui barrer le chemin avec son corps, et derrière elle se trouvait le canapé. Elle essaya de bousculer le meuble, mais Severus la repoussa et elle retomba sans grâce sur le siège qu'elle voulait tant évacuer. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta aurait pu geler un ours polaire.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ?

-C'est un cadeau.

-Et vous vous imaginez que je vais vous croire ?

-C'est la vérité !

Hermione se promit de s'en tenir à un seul bol de grog l'année prochaine, son jugement avait été visiblement altéré par l'excès d'alcool. Quelle idée de venir se jeter dans le nid du serpent ?

De son côté, Severus était persuadé qu'elle disait la vérité. Il voulait seulement lire ce livre, il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre miss Granger de le lui laisser quelques jours. Sans préciser le nombre de jours.

-Miss Granger, vous auriez pu me causer beaucoup de tort en vous présentant chez moi avec ce livre, qui sait si votre intention n'était pas de le cacher chez moi et de me dénoncer aux aurors ensuite ?

Ce fut au tour de Hermione d'être bouche bée. Où allait-il donc chercher de pareilles manigances ?

-Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez payé, répliqua-t-elle.

Oh, l'alcool commençait à se dissiper dans son système sanguin, sa tête s'éclaircissait, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce rustre !

Zut, dans la chaleur de l'échange, il avait oublié qu'elle lui avait quasiment trouvé un emploi, c'était lui qui était redevable envers elle.

Elle reprit la parole :

-Vous possédez tant de livres, je suppose que vous les avez lus.

-Et pourquoi ce changement de sujet ?

-J'y viens, monsieur Snape. Vous aimez les livres, autant que moi si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Je pense plutôt que vous convoitez mon livre.

-Miss Granger, vous placez en mon esprit des pensées qui ne sont pas les siennes !

-Monsieur Snape, vous me prenez pour une imbécile cette fois. Je peux toutefois vous faire une concession : si vous voulez lire ce livre, vous pourrez le faire à condition que vous le lisiez chez moi. Je ne vous laisserai en aucun cas le sortir de mon appartement.

Severus dut reconnaître qu'il était coincé. Ce livre n'avait plus été vu dans le monde sorcier depuis des siècles. Il se murmurait chez les mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait un exemplaire mais il avait probablement brûlé avec toutes ses possessions ce jour où Potter l'avait vaincu. Le savoir, le pouvoir que contenait cet ouvrage ! Ses mains en tremblaient, il allait céder aux demandes de miss Granger. Il allait néanmoins le faire avec le plus de dignité possible, il redressa donc le dos et déclara d'un air hautain :

-Très bien, miss Granger. Quand puis-je vous rendre visite ?

-Nous avons rendez-vous le trois janvier, vous n'aurez qu'à rester déjeuner et vous lirez l'après-midi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici là et je ne serai pas en Angleterre pour la Nouvelle Année. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous recevoir avant.

Lui faire payer sa grossière attitude en l'obligeant à attendre ce qu'il désirait tant provoquait en Hermione un sentiment nouveau, comme de l'anticipation pour quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer, et une sensation physique, comme si une colonie de fourmis lui chatouillait la peau. Etait-ce un effet de l'alcool ? Il lui était déjà arrivé de trop boire mais elle n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction. Elle se dit que cela devait être le signal du départ.

-Bien, je crois que je vais y aller. Je vous laisse la part de bûche, j'en ai déjà mangé plus que mon compte aujourd'hui.

-Trop aimable de votre part !

On pouvait dire sans risque que Severus était très vexé de s'être laisser mené par une gryffondor femelle et pompette qui avait l'âge d'être sa fille.

Elle sortit sans autre formalité. Le gentleman de leurs précédentes rencontres avait laissé place au professeur dont elle se souvenait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas déçue.

Severus, qui quelque part très loin au fond de lui se réjouissait qu'elle ne fût pas sa fille, occupa la place qu'elle avait libérée dans le canapé et dévora le gâteau avec appétit. Le trois janvier n'arriverait pas assez vite !

Notes

(1) Pour en savoir plus sur Cornelius Agrippa, vous pouvez vous référer au lien suivant : http/gallica.bnf.fr/themes/PhiXVI4.htm . Les seules choses exactes que j'ai reprises sont le nom de l'auteur, le titre du livre et son année de parution.

(2) chaîne de supermarchés britanniques

_Merci à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, qui continuez à suivre mon histoire._


	8. Des entretiens plus ou moins attendus

_disclaimer : voir le premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, merci pour le coup de main_

**Chapitre 8. Des entretiens plus ou moins attendus**

Le lendemain de Noël, Severus n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur les événements de la veille car même si cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours qu'une jeune femme frappe à sa porte pour lui offrir de la bûche de Noël, il reçut une autre visite tout aussi inattendue et absolument malvenue. L'homme à la cape sombre était de retour. Derrière lui lévitait un sac qui contenait dieu seul sait quoi. Comme toujours, il dut le laisser entrer. Depuis la première fois où il avait accepté de réaliser un « travail » pour lui, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Avait-il été vraiment si désespéré à l'époque ? La réponse était oui, il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'homme, aussi il n'avait pu refuser quelques gallions en échange d'une potion _amortentia_. Puis il avait fallu préparer de la _felix felicis_, puis dérober des ingrédients réglementés chez des apothicaires, puis… cela avait été l'escalade. Les seules choses que l'homme ne lui avait pas fait commettre étaient l'enlèvement et le meurtre. Il avait donc Severus à sa merci car il avait gardé les preuves de ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui, mais jamais l'ancien mangemort n'avait pu découvrir l'identité de son commanditaire qu'il soupçonnait d'utiliser du _polynectar_. Il devait pourtant graviter autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres autrefois de par les allusions qu'il glissait parfois. Sa venue n'était jamais bon signe, il sentait qu'il allait lui gâcher un des Noël les plus intéressants de sa vie.

-Monsieur Snape, voici votre paiement pour le service que vous m'avez rendu récemment.

Il lui tendit une bourse pleine de gallions.

-J'ai encore besoin de vos talents, en fabrication de potions cette fois-ci. Je voudrais que vous me prépariez la potion _détraquante_ dont vous avez volée la recette chez cet auror.

De la sueur froide se fraya un chemin dans le dos de Severus. Cette potion était une abomination ! Elle permettrait à celui, sans doute son interlocuteur, qui la possèderait de répliquer les effets du baiser des Détraqueurs. Comment sortir de ce pétrin ? Inutile d'essayer d'alerter les autorités, il serait jugé coupable même s'il n'avait rien fait. Il devait donc courber l'échine, faire celui qui accepte son sort sans broncher et pendant ce temps essayer de découvrir l'identité de son maître-chanteur. Et cette fois-ci, il y mettrait de l'ardeur !

-Je vous ai apporté une copie du parchemin de Contracelsus et les ingrédients nécessaires. Il faut trois mois pour réaliser cette potion et elle se conserve très bien dans des fioles en verre. Je récupèrerai la potion terminée fin mars.

Severus disposait de trois mois pour mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

La fin du mois de décembre se passa sans plus d'incident dans la vie de nos protagonistes. Severus commença la préparation de la potion, Hermione lut son nouveau livre et passa le Nouvel An à Paris avec Gabrielle Delacour, Draco passa le Réveillon en famille c'est-à-dire avec des sang-purs mais vu qu'ils sont tous apparentés, tandis que Remus et Tonks prenaient des vacances à la maison, leurs dernières vacances en couple avant la naissance de leur premier-né en juin.

* * *

Le deux janvier à huit heures tapantes, Severus était introduit dans le bureau de Gamelin chez ASAP. 

-Bonjour, monsieur Snape. Prenez place !

Le gobelin lui indiqua une chaise tandis que lui-même s'asseyait dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, Gamelin entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Monsieur Snape, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Notre société assure la sécurité de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste depuis quatre ans. Nous ne recrutons que les meilleurs éléments. J'ai pris connaissance de votre CV à la demande de miss Granger, en reconnaissance de l'aide qu'elle nous apporte parfois dans les sortilèges de protection.

Severus se demanda si cet entretien n'était pas une farce destinée à conserver ASAP dans les bonnes grâces de miss Granger. D'un autre côté, un gobelin perdrait-il du temps à le recevoir s'il n'était pas un peu intéressé ?

-Nous avons actuellement un poste disponible en tant que gardien du laboratoire des potions de l'hôpital. Connaissez-vous les spécificités du poste de gardien de ce laboratoire ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Le gardien du laboratoire des potions à l'hôpital est plus que ce que son titre indique. Il veille bien sûr à ce que les défenses qui garantissent que seules les personnes autorisées n'y accèdent soient en place et il peut aussi ajouter les siennes propres s'il est assez puissant pour cela. Il veille également à ce que les ingrédients et le laboratoire soient bien rangés et propres, que le matériel soit en état de fonctionner sans danger pour ses utilisateurs. Il peut même à l'occasion aider les préparateurs en préparant leurs ingrédients, nettoyant leurs chaudrons, labellisant leurs flacons etc.

Vu comme cela, Severus trouvait que le poste se rapprochait davantage d'un poste d'assistant préparateur de potions que de gardien au sens propre. « Sans doute un moyen pour l'hôpital de faire des économies en payant moins cher le personnel, » se dit Severus. Gamelin poursuivit :

-Pour tenir ce poste, son titulaire doit donc avoir une connaissance approfondie des potions et de leurs ingrédients. Par exemple, nous avons eu des soucis avec un candidat qui ignorait qu'on ne nettoie pas un chaudron dans lequel on a utilisé du venin d'acromantula avec du Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec mais avec du savon de Marseille liquéfié. Le bougre a dû passer deux nuits dans la section des accidents corporels, il aurait encore paraît-il des échardes de chaudron ici et là dans le corps. Je dois préciser que les préparateurs laissent souvent le soin au gardien de deviner quelles potions ont été préparées dans les chaudrons qu'ils ont utilisés.

-Je pense avoir toutes les connaissances en potions nécessaires pour ce poste, monsieur Gamelin.

-Certes, certes, votre curriculum est éloquent en ce sens. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Le laboratoire est régulièrement l'objet de tentatives d'effraction, il contient voyez-vous des ingrédients extrêmement réglementés, voire interdits à tout autre usage que thérapeutique. Cela exacerbe les convoitises, il faut donc quelqu'un capable d'ériger des défenses impénétrables. Il apparaît dans votre CV, monsieur Snape, que vous êtes capable de créer une barrière magique que seules des personnes portant une marq…un signe d'identification précis peuvent passer. Ce sortilège a été…comment dire…perdu du fait que le petit nombre de personnes qui le connaissaient s'est trouvé encore réduit.

Severus avait maintenant une bonne idée du poste, c'était toujours moins bien que préparateur de potions mais mieux que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Il souhaita que le gobelin en vint au fait, chacun savait ce qu'il attendait de l'autre, inutile de prolonger l'entretien.

-J'étais un mangemort, monsieur Gamelin, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Ce sortilège a été créé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il est vrai qu'il me l'a enseigné. Mais toute compétence a un prix…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, monsieur Snape, loin de moi l'idée de dévaloriser vos acquis.

La voix du gobelin dégoulinait de mépris envers ce sorcier qui venait de lui rappeler en quelques mots, dans son propre bureau, qu'il était humain donc différent, qu'il avait appartenu à un groupe qui avait méprisé son espèce et qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Il décida que conclure la rencontre au plus vite ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Voici le contrat que nous vous proposons, monsieur Snape. Votre travail sera à temps complet, toute la journée du lundi au vendredi. Vous devrez être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour intervenir si les alarmes de sécurité du laboratoire sont activées. Votre salaire sera de 248 gallions(1) par mois et vous bénéficierez de cinq semaines de congés par an.

Oh la bonne fortune ! C'était un salaire plus que décent. Même à deux fois moins, il aurait pris cet emploi. Il calcula rapidement qu'il ne lui faudrait que deux mois d'économies pour faire réparer sa toiture.

-Je commence quand ? fut tout ce que Severus ajouta.

-Le lundi deux février à huit heures.

* * *

Severus se leva de bonne humeur le trois janvier. Il avait du travail, il allait lire l'un des livres les plus mythiques du monde sorcier et il allait revoir miss Granger. Il soupira, il devait admettre que la jeune femme avait capturé son attention, intellectuellement, psychologiquement, et autrement. Qu'elle n'ait jamais exprimé de dégoût à son encontre ne gâchait rien. 

Vêtu de la nouvelle robe achetée avec l'argent que Hermione lui avait remis, il se rendit chez cette dernière. Il était pile à l'heure.

-Meilleurs vœux, miss Granger.

-Meilleurs vœux à vous aussi, monsieur Snape. Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec Gamelin hier ? lui demanda-t-elle en les menant vers les deux fauteuils près de la cheminée.

-Je suis recruté, miss Granger, je commence le mois prochain.

Le visage de Hermione s'éclaira d'un large sourire et elle se pencha un peu vers lui.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si contente pour vous.

-C'est grâce à vous que j'ai obtenu ce travail, je vous en remercie.

Il inclina la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

-Je vous en prie.

Un léger rose de plaisir teinta les joues de la jeune femme. Elle eut une idée.

-Que diriez-vous de célébrer cette bonne nouvelle autour d'un curry ? Il y a un merveilleux restaurant indien à deux pâtés de maison d'ici ? Enfin, je suppose que cela fait partie des occasions que vous célébrez.

Severus retroussa les coins de sa bouche en une parodie de sourire pour tout commentaire.

« Seigneur, » pensa Hermione, « cet homme a le sarcasme tellement dans le sang qu'il en est inscrit sur les traits de son visage. »

Ils échangèrent quelques propos sur le nouveau poste de Severus au cours de leur repas au _Palais des Indes_, puis enchaînèrent par un débat animé sur la censure, la liberté d'expression et de circulation du savoir, en lien avec le _De occulta Philosophia_ et son interdiction dans le monde sorcier.

En retournant à l'appartement de Hermione, Severus lui offrit le bras, elle n'eut même pas l'idée de refuser. Revenus chez elle, elle l'installa dans son salon et non pas dans le bureau où elle recevait ses clients. Après un thé, elle lui passa le livre de Cornelius Agrippa et prit pour elle-même un roman qu'elle avait acheté chez Waterstones la veille.

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils bougèrent pour autre chose qu'un verre d'eau ou l'utilisation des toilettes.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi, miss Granger. Je souhaiterais revenir demain pour finir cet ouvrage, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le _De occulta Philosophia_ qu'il tenait encore, un doigt inséré entre les pages pour indiquer l'endroit où il était arrivé.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle n'avait pas rien de particulier à faire le lendemain mais n'aurait jamais imaginé passer une partie de son dimanche avec Severus Snape. La perspective d'un tel événement n'était cependant pas désagréable.

-Que diriez-vous de venir demain matin à dix heures ? Vous aurez fini de le lire avant le repas de midi si j'en juge par ce que vous avez lu aujourd'hui. Le contenu de cet ouvrage est fascinant et vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je puisse en discuter.

En partant, il lui serra la main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

* * *

Arrivé un peu en avance, Severus fit les cent pas sur le trottoir avant de sonner à dix heures. La matinée passa comme un charme et lorsqu'il referma le livre, il constata avec surprise que miss Granger leur avait préparé quelques crudités, des tagliatelles aux fruits de mer et de la crème brûlée à la chicorée. Ils entamèrent bien évidemment leur échange longtemps avant d'arriver au dessert et le poursuivirent longtemps après celui-ci. A peine s'interrompirent-ils pour un thé en fin d'après-midi.

La journée tirait à sa fin, et c'est avec réticence que Severus et Hermione admirent qu'il était temps de se séparer. Severus réfléchit rapidement.

-Vous savez, miss Granger…

-S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Hermione.

Severus connut un moment d'embarras puis retrouva sa voix.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à condition que cela soit réciproque.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il l'avait fait sourire, un beau grand sourire ; il n'était pas habitué à provoquer une telle réaction chez les autres, un si beau sourire, sans arrière-pensée, ni ironie, juste chaleureux. Sa main, dotée d'une volonté propre, s'était posée sur le côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure tandis que son pouce caressait le coin de ses lèvres. Hermione pencha la tête pour intensifier le contact sans jamais détacher son regard du sien. Son visage exprimait maintenant de l'anticipation et elle entrouvrit la bouche. Severus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, puis de façon de plus en plus insistante. Son autre main fit le tour de la taille de Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. Dans le même temps, elle plaça ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui massa la nuque. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressèrent et un ou deux gémissements se firent entendre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sentaient embarrassés. Aucun des deux n'avait prémédité ce geste mais le début de familiarité née de leur quasi week-end en commun avait contribué à son existence. Severus se souvint alors de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Hm…Hermione, je possède un ouvrage qui pourrait éclairer votre lanterne sur les particules magiques des éléments.

-Quand je demandais que tu m'appelles Hermione, le tutoiement était inclus dans la question. De quel livre s'agit-il ?

-_Les particules magiques et leur rôle dans la vie des sorciers_. En version originale de 1847.

-Mais ce livre est épuisé et n'a plus été réédité depuis 1906 ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Toutefois, j'impose les mêmes conditions que toi : mon livre ne sort pas de chez moi.

-Je vais donc devoir aller chez toi ?

-Oui. La semaine prochaine ?

Hermione réfléchit un peu et répondit :

-Non, je vais chez Harry la semaine prochaine. Dans deux semaines ?

-Ce qui nous mène au samedi 17 janvier. Parfait. Viens déjeuner, tu pourras lire l'après-midi. Cet ouvrage ne comporte que quelques dizaines de pages, nous aurons sans doute le temps d'en discuter le contenu après.

-Parfait. Merci Severus pour ton offre.

-Merci pour ce week-end, Hermione.

Avant de la quitter, il lui prit la main et en embrassa la paume avant de tourner les talons, sa nouvelle robe voltigeant avec ampleur autour de lui.

Hermione eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, et le lendemain matin, Severus trouva au réveil que son pantalon de pyjama était encore une fois humide.

Notes

(1)soit 1800 euros d'après le convertisseur gallions/euros du site encyclopedie-hp

_Dirais-je suffisamment merci à vous, merveilleux lecteurs et/ou reviewers ?_


	9. Avenirs à venir

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, encore merci_

**Chapitre 9. Avenirs à venir**

Toute la semaine, Hermione eut du mal à se départir de son expression rêveuse. Le baiser échangé avec Severus Snape avait mis son esprit sens dessus dessous et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. De plus, son corps suivait le même chemin que son esprit. Elle avait éprouvé ce genre de passion avec Ron dans les débuts de sa liaison avec lui, dans une vie antérieure. Elle voyait bien où cela l'avait menée. Cependant, Severus ne paraissait pas mieux se maîtriser qu'elle alors que cet homme n'avait sûrement pas survécu à deux guerres et à ses devoirs d'espion en se laissant séduire par la première demoiselle venue. C'était un sentiment étrange que de savoir qu'elle avait fait perdre la tête plusieurs fois déjà à un tel homme. Oh mais que faire ? L'homme était intéressant, cultivé et pourvoyeur d'enrichissantes conversations. Le physique, elle s'en foutait, elle-même n'avait ni la taille, ni les mensurations d'un mannequin, elle penchait plus du côté de _l'Odalisque_ d'Ingres. Comme lui avait dit Ron, au moins un homme avec elle n'avait jamais les mains vides…Comment avait-elle pu trouver cela drôle à l'époque ? Elle avait envie de donner une chance à une relation avec Severus, et tant pis pour l'opinion des autres. Mais si cela ne marchait pas, pourrait-elle faire face à un deuxième désastre ? Mais si, comme elle l'avait déjà entendu, le premier baiser entre un homme et une femme est un indicateur de ce qui est à venir, ne perdait-elle pas la possibilité d'être heureuse ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le côté positif des choses gagnait du terrain dans l'esprit de Hermione, et c'est pleine d'espoir qu'elle arriva chez les Potter le dimanche suivant. Tout à la construction de scenarii possibles pour son avenir avec son ancien professeur, elle suivit tant bien que mal la conversation de ses amis. Les pitreries de leur fils Sirius, qui d'ordinaire la faisaient rire aux larmes, la laissaient au bord de l'indifférence. Ginny l'entraîna dans la cuisine sous le prétexte de faire la vaisselle.

-Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es songeuse depuis que tu es arrivée ?

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine, Ginny écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en forme de « O ».

-Qui est-il ? Seul un homme a pu te mettre dans un tel état.

-Je…J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Ginny, mais il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose, enfin, peut-être…pas encore. Je…Tu le sauras quand je serai prête à le dire.

Ginny respecta le vœu de Hermione mais se promit de garder un œil sur son amie. Si jamais cette histoire tournait mal, il y aurait un eunuque de plus sur terre et elle serait là pour fournir une épaule, des mouchoirs et du chocolat à Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lui envoya un hibou dans les jours qui suivirent, il était prêt disait-il à exposer son projet. Elle lui fixa donc un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard. 

-Bonjour, Granger, lui lança-t-il en arrivant.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy.

-Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons. Je te montre mon projet, je paie tes honoraires et adieu !

Il n'essaya pas de cacher le plaisir qu'il avait à l'idée de ne plus la voir. Il sortit alors de sa sacoche une pochette de parchemins. Il y avait indiqué la description de son projet, son budget prévisionnel, ses besoins en trésorerie, les frais et recettes attendus, son étude de marché etc. Peut-être qu'il avait appris quelque chose en faisant des placements.

-Je vais plutôt me concentrer sur l'organisation d'événements qui respecteront les règles de bienséance les mieux établies dans les cercles de la bonne société. Les gens que j'ai interrogés en ont assez du mauvais goût et du vulgaire qui s'étalent partout, il y a un besoin de guidance en la matière. Je vais donc créer une société uni-personnelle qui s'appellera : _Les fêtes galantes_.

Hermione dut reconnaître que le dossier de Draco était très complet. Il est vrai qu'il rendait toujours de bons essais à Poudlard, du moins si elle en croyait ses notes, il savait donc rédiger. Et vraiment, à la lecture du dossier, tout laissait penser qu'il allait réussir. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'ait pas eu cette idée plus tôt, il aurait pu profiter des fêtes de fin d'année.

-Je vais commencer le plus vite possible, je pourrai ainsi profiter de la Saint-Valentin.

Draco finit sa présentation sur cette remarque. Il fut aussi le premier client de Hermione à la payer, son premier revenu en tant que consultante ! Elle se promit de guetter dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ la publicité qu'il avait l'intention d'y publier. Même si elle n'appréciait pas l'individu, sa réussite était un peu sa réussite à elle.

* * *

Severus remit de l'ordre dans son modeste salon au moins pour la dixième fois de la matinée. Le week-end était enfin arrivé et il allait pouvoir se relaxer en compagnie de Hermione. Enfin, se relaxer était un bien grand mot, son anatomie avait plutôt tendance à être tendue rien qu'en pensant à elle. Cela le distrairait néanmoins agréablement de ses échecs successifs dans ses tentatives de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur son mystérieux commanditaire. Tiens, d'y penser lui rappela de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la potion qui cuisait doucement dans l'arrière-cuisine. Puis il vérifia les mets qu'il avait préparés, Hermione n'allait plus tarder. Elle frappa à la porte à l'instant même. 

-Hermione, bonjour.

Il devait toujours faire un effort pour un, l'appeler par son prénom, deux la tutoyer. Le formalisme l'avait toujours protégé dans ses relations avec les autres, cependant face à Hermione, et après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui refuser ce petit plaisir, et faire marche arrière maintenant la blesserait inutilement. Elle était la seule personne à ne jamais lui montrer du mépris, ou de la haine, ou du dégoût, et de telles personnes étaient rares dans la vie de Severus, assez rares pour qu'il s'efforce de ne pas les mettre en fuite.

-Bonjour Severus.

Elle souriait, comme si la perspective de cette journée en sa compagnie la rendait heureuse. Le cœur de Severus se réchauffa. Toutefois, aucun des deux n'avaient idée de comment se comporter après les événements qui avaient clôturé leur dernière rencontre et ils se regardèrent mutuellement. Avant que la gêne n'envahisse l'atmosphère, Severus décida d'agir et saisit la main de Hermione et encore une fois planta un baiser dans la paume. Il faillit s'offrir le luxe de la chatouiller un peu avec le bout de sa langue mais se retint in extremis. Vraiment, elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une agréable couleur rosée.

Ils prirent place autour de la table basse métamorphosée en table de salle à manger tandis que les vieux fauteuil et canapé avaient été métamorphosés en chaises. Le repas fut vite terminé, Hermione était impatiente de lire _Les particules magiques et leur rôle dans la vie des sorciers. _Le mobilier ayant repris sa forme originale, ils s'installèrent chacun avec un ouvrage pour l'après-midi.

Vers dix-sept heures, Hermione posa le livre sur la table basse et s'étira.

-Terminé ?

-Oui. C'était vraiment passionnant. Tu crois vraiment que…

Leur échange dura … longtemps. Ils avaient bu un thé, pris un léger souper, et ils discutaient toujours. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur le canapé lorsque Severus voulut montrer à Hermione un passage dans un livre afin d'appuyer ses dires. Penchés au-dessus de l'ouvrage, leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Ils finirent par prendre conscience de leur proximité. Que faire ? S'écarter puis relever la tête, ou relever la tête d'abord et sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage ? Ils choisirent la deuxième option, sans rien dire. Leurs visages étaient si proches, leurs yeux si brillants, leur bouche entrouverte, leur respiration saccadée. Ils s'approchèrent encore, c'était inéluctable, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Une fois, deux fois, la troisième fois, le contact fut plus ferme. Rapidement, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Hermione passa un bras sur le dos du canapé pour se soutenir et trouver un meilleur appui, elle voulait approfondir encore le baiser, explorer la bouche de Severus avec sa langue. Celui-ci répondit en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit collée à la sienne. Il gémit.

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud. Ses deux bras étaient maintenant autour de Severus tels une vigne vierge s'enroulant autour d'un arbre, elle l'obligeait à se retrouver dans une position inconfortable, à moitié allongé contre l'accoudoir en bois du canapé. Il n'allait toutefois pas s'en plaindre, à vrai dire il ne sentirait la douleur que plus tard, quand Hermione serait partie. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous le pull de la jeune femme, tirèrent son tee-shirt de son pantalon et caressèrent doucement la chair qu'elles avaient atteinte. Elle gémit.

Elle fit descendre une de ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme dans l'espoir d'y trouver un accès vers la peau. La peste soit des robes de sorciers, pas une seule ouverture, c'était un modèle classique qui s'enlevait en remontant le bas et en la passant par-dessus la tête. Serait-il nu en-dessous comme il était de coutume pour ceux qui portaient ce genre d'habit ? Oserait-elle descendre la main jusqu'à l'ourlet et dévoiler ce qui était caché ? Une main sous son soutien-gorge la décida.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hermione lever sa robe, Severus s'écarta d'elle pour la jauger. Le désir inscrit sur son visage, miroir de celui qu'il éprouvait, lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'interrompit pas sa tâche et fixa son regard au sien, le défiant de l'arrêter. Si sa verge durcissait davantage, elle exploserait par excès de sang. Il pinça son têton, elle hoqueta et bomba le torse comme pour rapprocher son sein de sa main. Mais sa distraction ne fonctionnait pas, sa robe de trouvait maintenant à mi-cuisse. De plus, elle éraflait sa peau de ses ongles sans cesser de remonter l'étoffe. Il la plaqua alors contre lui, lui faisant sentir son sexe dressé à travers les épaisseurs de tissu et l'embrassa avec fougue. Hermione bougea et retrouva à califourchon sur sa cuisse sur laquelle elle stimula son clitoris en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Puis elle renversa brutalement la tête en arrière et cria, elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Severus ne put se contenir, il utilisa à son tour la cuisse de Hermione pour frotter son sexe contre elle et éjacula.

Hermione ne s'était rendue compte de rien et comptait bien finir la soirée, enfin la nuit vu l'heure, dans le lit de Severus. Celui-ci avait cependant repris un peu ses esprits et bien qu'il ne fut pas adverse à l'idée d'emmener la jeune femme dans son lit, l'unique lit de cette maison, il se souvint que sa chambre était un peu glacée à cause d'une toiture défaillante. Il pourrait toujours métamorphoser le canapé en lit, mais si Hermione dormait ici, elle ne pourrait manquer de voir les autres pièces de la maison, et il ne pouvait courir le risque qu'elle vit l'arrière-cuisine et la potion _détraquante_ qu'il y préparait. Il fallait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à la soirée sans gâcher ses chances de se retrouver dans une situation similaire, de préférence dans un proche avenir.

-Hermione, je ne demande pas mieux que d'aller plus loin mais utilises-tu un moyen de contraception ?

Hermione se sentit gênée. Elle prenait la pilule lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, puis elle l'avait abandonnée par dépit après leur rupture. Depuis lors, elle n'avait plus eu besoin de contraception.

-Euh, non. Je suppose que toi non plus ? tenta-t-elle faiblement de plaisanter.

A vrai dire, elle était fâchée contre elle-même, son imprévoyance allait la priver de quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas un malheureux orgasme clitoridien qui allait compenser plusieurs années d'abstinence, non ?

-Non, je n'en avais pas besoin jusqu'à présent. Il faudrait régler cette question avant…

-Oui, oui, je comprends. Je vais voir mon médecin cette semaine, je vais reprendre la pilule.

Soulagé d'avoir évité que Hermione voit la déchéance de son intérieur et découvre ses activités illicites, le tout sous le couvert d'une vraie préoccupation, Severus lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle fit fi de l'état de ses dents, elle trouvait amusant de passer la langue sur un terrain inégal. Peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de les blanchir un peu cependant ?

« Oh la la, Hermione, doucement, tu tires des plans sur la comète alors que vous êtes à peine ensemble, » se dit-elle.

Il reprit la parole.

-Serais-tu intéressée de m'accompagner à une conférence dans deux semaines ?

-Ah oui, sur quoi ?

La lueur dans les yeux de Hermione indiquait que l'intellect avait repris le dessus.

-Sur la controverse entre Thomas Hobbes et René Descartes.

-Cela promet d'être intéressant. Où et quand se retrouve-t-on ?

-Le trente et un janvier à quatorze heures trente dans l'entrée chez Waterstones ?

Rendez-vous fut donc pris pour une conférence et plus, cela allait sans dire. Hermione avait rapidement calculé, ses règles seraient terminées. Elle allait préparer son appartement car elle réalisait que la maison de Severus manquerait sans doute de confort si elle devait en juger par la pièce dans laquelle il l'avait reçue. Lui et elle avaient franchi le Rubicon ce soir, et elle était décidée à franchir tous les fleuves d'Italie si nécessaire pour concrétiser ce qui avait failli se passer.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Remus reçut un hibou du Ministère qui lui confirmait son inscription à la formation de dresseur professionnel de créatures magiques. Il commençait le lundi deux février. 

_l'ambiance se réchauffe, n'est-ce pas ?_


	10. Contretemps et contre toi

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, toujours aussi efficace_

_si vous voulez la version non aspartamée de ce chapitre, allez donc chez hpfanfiction ou OWL_

**Chapitre 10. Contretemps et contre toi**

Encore un bon, non, un excellent et très productif week-end gâché par un début de semaine détestable. Severus pesta intérieurement, Barjow ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose. Enfin, non, il était injuste. Parce que Barjow n'avait pu lui donner de nom ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait complètement perdu sa journée. Début décembre, le commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes avait reçu une commande de sang de vampire par un homme parlant italien. Il avait chargé un loup-garou de se procurer l'ingrédient. Le loup-garou n'était pas important, ce n'était qu'un livreur, mais cet homme…Severus ne connaissait personne parlant italien, et celui-dont-il-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom avait un accent impeccable. Il en savait cependant assez sur les techniques de camouflage pour savoir qu'il existait un sort de traduction qui permettait d'avoir une élocution parfaite dans la langue choisie. Ce qu'il lui faudrait maintenant, c'est recouper ces informations avec d'autres, et là, c'était chou blanc sur toute la ligne. Personne ne savait rien, et ni les promesses d'argent ou de souffrances terribles ne pouvaient délier des langues qui n'avaient rien à dire.

* * *

_Monsieur Lupin,_

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre nom a été retiré de la liste des sorciers retenus pour la formation de dresseur professionnel de créatures magiques. _

_Après un examen attentif de votre dossier, il est apparu que votre condition de loup-garou pourrait affecter les animaux qui vous seraient confiés._

_Vous assurant de toute ma considération, je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur Lupin, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Bertin_  
_Secrétaire principale du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques_

Remus fixait le parchemin portant le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Une semaine avant d'entrer en formation, voilà que cela lui était refusée en vertu d'un argument qu'il savait faux et archi-faux. Il empoigna la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans l'âtre et s'invita chez Hermione. Par chance, en cette heure matinale, elle n'avait encore aucun client. Elle entra en coup de vent dans son bureau en entendant le bruit et s'exclama :

-Remus ? Mais que me vaut cette visite ?

Très vite, elle vit les émotions sur le visage de l'homme et s'inquiéta : il reflétait à la fois la rage et la défaite. Il lui tendit d'un geste brusque le courrier qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt. Hermione pâlit et bientôt, la colère se lisait sur son visage aussi.

-Comment osent-ils ? Ceci n'est qu'un charabia, un argument de bonne femme qui a été scientifiquement prouvé faux par ce même département. Les créatures magiques ne sont pas affectées par les loups-garou sous leur forme humaine, et sous leur forme de monstre, ils sont apaisés par la présence d'autres animaux. C'est de la discrimination ! Je vais m'en occuper, Remus, tu la feras cette formation, même si je dois m'enchaîner sur les rails du Poudlard express pour cela.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé malgré lui. Il plaignit aussi cette Mafalda Bertin.

* * *

Si les Furies n'étaient pas que des créatures mythologiques, l'employé du Ministère qui gardait l'entrée du bâtiment aurait juré que l'une d'elles venait d'entrer. Sans hésiter, Hermione prit la direction du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de Mafalda Bertin et se planta devant elle. Elle jeta le parchemin que lui avait laissé Remus sur le bureau.

-Que signifie ceci ? Vous savez très bien qu'un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine n'a aucune influence sur les autres animaux !

-Que vous croyez ! répondit l'employée du Ministère.

-Cela a été prouvé par Norbert Scamander il n'y a pas plus de deux ans !

L'autre prit un air ennuyé.

-De toute façon, la condition de monsieur Lupin l'obligera à s'absenter de la formation environ trois jours par mois, c'est beaucoup trop pour une formation qui ne dure que deux mois.

-Madame Bertin, j'ai déjà arrangé ces détails avec monsieur Glandouille, le superviseur de la formation. Monsieur Lupin utilise la potion _tue-loup_, qui lui permet, comme vous le savez, de ne s'absenter qu'une journée. Et monsieur Lupin a signé un engagement confirmant sa volonté de rattraper les cours qu'il pourrait manquer.

-Oui, mais vous savez bien que les stagiaires ont un emploi quasi-garanti au Ministère à l'issue de leur formation.

-Et alors ?

-Mais vous ne voyez donc pas, jamais un loup-garou n'a été employé par le Ministère.

-Jamais un loup-garou _connu_ n'a été employé par le Ministère est sûrement ce que vous voulez dire.

Mafalda Bertin resta coite, elle était arrivée au bout de ses arguments. Et elle savait que Hermione Granger avait raison : il était de notoriété publique dans l'administration que le petit cousin de Cornelius Fudge, employé de ménage au département des mystères, était un loup-garou et que cette information ne figurait pas dans son dossier au service du personnel. Oh et puis zut, de toute façon, une fois embauché, il n'aurait que peu de contact avec son service, il serait en compagnie de ses égaux, les animaux, et des aurors. De plus, Granger n'hésiterait sans doute pas à créer du ramdam dans la presse, hurlant à la discrimination injuste…

-Très bien, miss Granger, je vais réintégrer monsieur Lupin sur la liste des stagiaires. La formation commence le trois, la pleine lune est le 6, nous verrons bien s'il s'absente dès le premier jour.

Remus se promit ce jour-là d'organiser une grande fête pour Hermione à la fin de sa formation.

* * *

Samedi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à prendre son temps pour arriver, c'était en tout cas ce que ressentaient Hermione et Severus. Severus se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas proposé le samedi précédent pour leur rendez-vous, et bizarrement, Hermione se posait la même question. Ils furent tous deux en avance à leur rendez-vous chez Waterstones. Severus, habillé à la manière moldue cette fois, prit la main de Hermione et embrassa sa paume dans un geste qui allait devenir leur salutation personnelle. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans les étages où se tenait la conférence, admirant dans le même temps la manière dont la longue jupe de la jeune femme s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de ses jambes, au rythme du balancement de ses hanches. Il était déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il avait prévu cette difficulté et avait choisi de porter une veste assez longue en conséquence.

De son côté Hermione n'était pas en reste, la légère caresse du pouce de Severus sur la main qu'il tenait voyageait dans son système nerveux et délivrait un message de plaisir non pas à son cerveau semblait-il mais dans son bas ventre. A ce rythme, son slip serait trempé avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Le couple réussit néanmoins à s'intéresser à la conférence, leur cerveau était passé en mode « curiosité intellectuelle » sans leur consentement et avait ainsi atténué leur désir. Qui revint en force à la fin.

-Je prendrais bien un café maintenant, annonça Severus.

-Bonne idée, enchérit Hermione. J'ai un tout nouvel appareil espresso, cela te dit de venir chez moi ?

Severus approuva et ils se hâtèrent jusque l'appartement de la jeune femme, les idées fixées non pas sur l'espresso mais sur comment se retrouver avec le moins de vêtements possible dans le moins de temps possible. Ceci explique sans doute pourquoi la porte d'entrée à peine fermée, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci, la bouche dévorée par l'homme en noir (une constante, même habillé en moldu), une jambe levée et enroulée autour de sa cuisse, se collant à lui de toute ses forces.

-Chambre…lit…, parvint-elle à chuchoter d'une voix rauque.

Ces deux mots réussirent à se frayer un chemin à travers le brouillard qui avait pris possession de sa conscience. Avec peine, il se détacha d'elle et lui répondit :

-Montre le chemin.

Il la suivit avec la docilité d'un chien attendant un sucre de son maître. Il nota, Dieu seul sait comment, les draps ivoire, la couverture vieux rose, l'odeur de linge propre qui montait du lit auprès duquel ils se tenaient tous deux. Il essaya de la déshabiller mais il finit par la laisser faire. Le col roulé était décidément difficile à passer par-dessus la tête. Il ne perdait pas au change de toute façon, elle lui offrit un spectacle digne selon lui des meilleures strip-teaseuses, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Inconsciemment, il se caressa le sexe à travers son pantalon. Cette vue excita Hermione et la poussa à se caresser les seins lorsqu'elle enleva son soutien-gorge. N'y tenant plus, Severus ôta ses vêtements en un temps record, le temps qu'elle enlève sa culotte, il était nu.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et balaya des yeux le corps de celui qui allait être son amant, découvrant une peau pâle, une poitrine peu poilue, un ventre plat, probablement davantage à cause de son métabolisme que de l'exercice, de longues jambes encore plus sexy au naturel, et un sexe très visiblement en érection à la pointe duquel suintait du liquide séminal. Elle lui tendit les bras, il accepta sa tacite invitation.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, explorèrent la bouche de l'autre avec le soin d'un géographe relevant le relief en vue d'établir une carte. Leurs mains découvrirent les points faibles de l'autre. Il était normal que tout se passe bien, tous deux avaient fait leurs devoirs et avaient lu quelques bons ouvrages sur le plaisir avant leur rendez-vous, cette première fois devait être parfaite.

Ces longs préliminaires, une torture pour Severus, devaient prendre fin. Il s'allongea sur Hermione.

-Préfères-tu cette position ou en voudrais-tu une autre ?

Etonnée qu'il pense à lui demander son avis en un tel moment, elle répondit :

-Nous pourrons explorer plus tard, pour l'instant, prends-moi.

Il s'exécuta. Il la pénétra doucement, regardant son visage, il voulait graver dans son esprit ce que celui-ci exprimait au cours de leur première fois. Elle ferma les yeux malgré elle, arqua le corps et gémit à voix haute. Bon sang, ce que c'était bon !

Il avait prévu de rester immobile un peu de temps une fois qu'il aurait complètement pénétré Hermione afin qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, son désir cependant prit le dessus et il se mit à bouger sans attendre. Il essaya de garder un rythme pas trop rapide afin de donner à sa compagne un maximum de plaisir mais son corps le trahit une fois encore. Il semblait qu'en fait, c'était lui qui avait plus besoin de s'habituer à se trouver à nouveau dans le corps d'une femme que l'inverse.

-Ah, ah, Hermione, je vais jouir !

-Oui, c'est ça, vas-y, continue !

La conversation n'était pas très variée mais ils s'en moquaient bien, chaque mot, chaque cri nourrissait leur plaisir mutuel.

Une dernière caresse sur les seins de Hermione et Severus prit appui sur ses bras afin de pouvoir littéralement pilonner le vagin de la jeune femme. Il arrivait au bout de son plaisir, il ferma les yeux, les traits de son visage se crispèrent de plaisir. ..

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione venait d'avoir l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie, Severus ne fut pas long à la suivre.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, enlacés dans les draps froissés. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement, encore sous le coup de l'extase post-coïtale.

-On pourrait tester ma machine à espresso maintenant ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Excellente idée.

Elle enfila un peignoir et en prêta un autre à Severus. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et entamèrent une discussion sur la conférence qu'ils avaient réussi à écouter un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Personne ne les vit ni n'entendit parler d'eux de tout le week-end.


	11. Nouveaux départs

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, avec toute ma reconnaissance_

**Chapitre 11. Nouveaux départs**

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ du dimanche premier février (Severus et Hermione omirent de lire les nouvelles ce jour-là, leur nuit avait été courte…) avait dans sa page « annonces » l'encart suivant :

_Raffinement et respect des traditions sont ce que vous attendez des événements que vous organisez, baptêmes, mariages, dîners en amoureux, etc. Les Fêtes galantes vous garantissent de réussir les grandes occasions de la vie et de laisser un souvenir mémorable et heureux à vos invité(e)s._  
_Pour obtenir la liste des prestations offertes et les tarifs, envoyer un hibou à Draco Malfoy, au Manoir Malfoy. _

Draco regarda d'un air satisfait la demi-page qu'il s'était offerte dans le quotidien, confiant dans le succès à venir. Il avait raison, dès le lendemain, il eut plusieurs demandes pour la Saint-Valentin, et à la fin de la semaine, il était débordé. Il devait organiser une bonne trentaine de soirées en amoureux, évidemment avec le quatorze février qui tombait un samedi cette année, tout le monde se sentait dans l'obligation de faire plaisir à sa belle (ou à son beau). Il nota qu'il n'avait que des hommes comme clients pour l'occasion et en éprouva de la satisfaction, il n'eut pas été seyant qu'une femme prît ce genre d'initiative. Son seul regret était qu'il n'organiserait aucun tête-à-tête pour lui-même, alors que Severus Snape, archétype du paria, moche, sans relations valables encore en vie, chômeur sans argent, ancien détenu, lui avait demandé conseil pour un cadeau et des fleurs.

* * *

Remus arriva le lundi à huit heures trente au Ministère, soit une bonne demi-heure avant le début de la formation. L'atrium était le point de rendez-vous, les stagiaires devaient ensuite être emmenés sur le lieu du stage. Il attendit impatiemment que l'heure tourne, petit à petit il fut rejoint par d'autres sorcières et sorciers qui allaient être ses confrères. Les conversations qui s'établirent lui apprirent qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux avaient quitté un emploi qu'ils jugeaient ennuyeux dans l'espoir d'être recruté par le Ministère pour un emploi infiniment plus amusant, mieux payé et/ou moins pénible. Quelques-uns espéraient seulement décrocher avec leur diplôme un emploi et sortir de leur misère. Remus se sentit rassuré, les motivations des autres stagiaires signifiaient qu'il ne serait pas regardé de haut, enfin pas trop. 

-Mesdames et messieurs de la formation de dresseur professionnel de créatures magiques, s'il vous plaît par ici, cria un homme grand et enveloppé. Je suis monsieur Glandouille, le superviseur de cette formation. Et le premier que je surprends à ricaner à propos de mon nom peut d'ores et déjà faire une croix sur son diplôme.

Un regard menaçant en direction du groupe appuya sa menace, mais il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, tous voulaient leur diplôme. Plus d'un eut l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard.

-Vous serez emmenés sur le lieu de formation par portoloin.

Il leur tendit de vieilles conserves et ils furent immédiatement emportés devant un vieux bâtiment qui aurait pu facilement passer pour une école communale. Tout autour se trouvaient des enclos avec différentes espèces animales : sombrals, hippogriffes, chevaux ailés, et un dragon. Ouf, que des espèces « praticables », Remus avait craint de devoir essayer d'amadouer une acromantula ou une chimère.

-Voici les salles pour les cours théoriques, les enclos et les espaces pour l'entraînement pratique, et le bâtiment pour les espèces de petite taille comme les chartiers. Par-derrière se trouve un lac pour les espèces aquatiques.

A chaque fois le superviseur Glandouille pointait du doigt l'objet dont il parlait.

-Vous n'aurez pas le temps en deux mois d'apprendre le dressage de tous ces animaux, et de toute façon vous n'avez pas forcément envie de travailler avec toutes les espèces. En fonction des informations fournies par vos dossiers, j'ai constitué des groupes spécialisés selon le type d'animaux.

Remus se retrouva avec deux autres personnes dans le groupe qui allait apprendre le dressage des animaux de grande taille, à savoir les hippogriffes, sombrals et chevaux ailés. Il jeta un œil au programme qu'on lui avait remis : huit semaines de formation, organisées en matinées de cours théoriques (anatomie animale, psychologie animale, écosystème des espèces magiques, différence entre les espèces magiques et moldues, techniques de communication avec les animaux magiques etc.) et après-midi de cours pratiques. L'examen aurait lieu le mercredi trente et un mars, la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Il se sentit optimiste quant à son avenir.

* * *

Lorsque Remus arriva à l'atrium du Ministère, Severus était depuis trois quart d'heure déjà à Sainte-Mangouste. Son entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue : un tourbillon de robes noires surmonté d'un visage que tous connaissaient dans le monde sorcier et dont les parents se servaient pour calmer leur progéniture agitée (« si tu n'es pas sage, le grand méchant Snape va t'avada-kedavariser »), accueilli par un gobelin et la responsable du laboratoire des potions, madame Persillé. Ils accueillirent le nouvel employé avant de le mener vers son lieu de travail. Ils avaient à peine quitté le hall que les rumeurs se mirent à courir, la plus alarmante et la moins crédible selon le personnel étant qu'il allait travailler à l'hôpital. Comme quoi il faut se méfier des rumeurs, elles sont parfois vraies. 

Severus était d'excellente humeur, comme tout homme qui vient d'avoir plus de sexe en vingt-quatre heures que dans les dix dernières années est censé être. Il répondit aimablement aux salutations coincées de Gamelin et embarrassées de madame Persillé. Il était clair qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais seul l'avenir dirait si cela était un avantage ou non.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, monsieur Snape, le laboratoire se trouve au fond d'un couloir, avec le magasin à ingrédients juste à côté. Ce dernier est géré par les apothicaires. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre pour limiter les vols et les dégâts parfois commis par les explosions de potions ratées, enfin, cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais vous comprenez, le principe de précaution….Le renouvellement de l'air est assuré par un sortilège de ventilation.

Severus comprit immédiatement qu'il serait en gros le larbin des préparateurs de potions, à leur apporter, couper, préparer les ingrédients, nettoyer leurs chaudrons, mettre leurs potions en fiole, et surtout veiller à ce que les sortilèges de protection anti-vol soient en place. Il devait en outre avoir des notions de premier secours sorcier en cas d'accident. Son passé lui donnait toutes les qualifications pour cela, il devrait juste faire en sorte que les préparateurs le craignent afin qu'ils soient tentés de le laisser tranquille. Jamais il ne revivrait les années Poudlard quand les Maraudeurs croyaient qu'ils pouvaient tout lui faire impunément. Au moins la paie était plus que décente, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était là, non ?

* * *

Pendant que ses clients s'installaient dans leur nouvelle vie, Hermione poursuivait la sienne qui n'était plus si nouvelle. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu réussir avec trois cas aussi improbables que Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape, et quasiment échouer avec un autre de ses clients, un jeune homme frais émoulu de Poudlard avec des notes à peu près correctes. Le problème devait résider dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas de vrai centre d'intérêt en dehors des bavboules. 

Son autre interrogation concernait sa relation avec Severus Snape, car après le week-end torride qu'elle venait de passer, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer que l'homme s'était frayé une place importante dans sa vie. Il n'était que le deuxième avec qui elle avait couché, au moins trois fois sur le week-end mais elle n'était plus très sûre du compte, est-ce que la fellation comptait pour une fois ? Et en plus la conversation hors du lit s'était avérée toujours aussi intéressante. Il y avait là du potentiel pour du long terme. Elle était en quelque sorte contente de ne pas le revoir le week-end suivant, cela lui laisserait le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments et ses attentes envers l'homme en noir, elle devrait juste éprouver un certain inconfort physique d'ici-là, mais elle avait promis de passer le week-end chez ses parents et de les aider à retapisser leur maison à l'aide de la magie.

Elle ignorait que Severus éprouvait un besoin identique de faire le tri dans ses sentiments car après deux tours d'horloge en sa compagnie, son envie d'elle s'était approfondie en besoin. Il reconnaissait les signes, il les avait déjà éprouvés, et il devait absolument déterminer s'il devait se retirer du jeu avant qu'il ne souffre trop ou au contraire jouer jusqu'au bout et peut-être trouver le bonheur.

* * *

Quand Hermione arriva chez ses parents le samedi, elle avait un air rêveur qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis ses fiançailles avec Ron. Son père choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et sa mère se promit de l'interroger plus tard au cours d'une conversation mère-fille. Lorsque pour la troisième fois Hermione modifia en bleu turquoise la papier peint vieux rose qu'elle était supposée appliquer d'un coup de baguette, il fut clair qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'elle faisait et que la conversation mère-fille ne pouvait plus attendre, aussi le thé fut servi. Monsieur Granger s'éclipsa rapidement sous le prétexte de préparer les bandes de papier peint et madame Granger interrogea sa fille sans plus tarder : 

-Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Non, maman, rien ne me tracasse. Je ne vois pas d'où tu tires une idée pareille.

-Ma chérie, pour quelqu'un qui a eu des notes presque aussi bonnes que Dumbledore à l'examen de sortilèges, transformer par inadvertance du papier peint vieux rose en bleu turquoise est le signe certain d'un trouble.

Hermione soupira, elle n'allait pas échapper à la question. Sa mère ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente ? D'un autre côté, discuter de ce qui lui arrivait avec quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de vendre la mèche dans le monde sorcier était tentant.

-Eh bien, dans le cadre de mon nouveau travail, j'ai rencontré un homme…rencontré n'est pas le terme exact, je le connaissais déjà avant, mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années. Il est brillant, cultivé, un gentleman, le contraire d'un top-modèle, capable de réduire en larmes une classe en trois phrases…

-Que veux-tu dire par « réduire une classe en larmes » ? Il est professeur ?

-Il était. Il…

-Pas si vite ! L'aurais-tu connu à Poudlard par hasard ?

Hermione rougit.

-Oui, il a été mon professeur. Je l'ai revu il y a quelques temps, il avait besoin de se reconvertir et…je suis très attirée par lui.

-Que mets-tu derrière le mot « attirée » ?

-L'attraction physique, le plaisir de converser avec lui, j'aime son sens de l'humour, il s'intéresse à ce que je fais, il écoute ce que je dis, et…et…

-Quelle matière enseignait-il ?

-Les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal.

La mère de Hermione réfléchit, sa fille n'avait eu que deux professeurs de potions, le plus logique était…

-Severus Snape. Tu as le béguin pour Severus Snape !

Elle savait qui était cet homme, elle avait suivi les événements du monde sorcier de près, c'était la seule manière de rester proche de sa fille. Par chance pour Hermione, les Granger avaient l'esprit large, que sa fille fût amoureuse d'un repris de justice ou d'un homme assez vieux pour être son père ne les rebuteraient pas. Mais un homme qui la rendrait malheureuse devrait les craindre plus que Voldemort.

Hermione rougit de plus belle. Elle tenta de se justifier.

-Il n'est pas ce qu'on pense, c'est un homme bien, être avec lui me fait du bien.

Madame Granger n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que leur relation n'était pas platonique.

-Tu es visiblement accrochée par cet homme, mais lui, qu'en pense-t-il ? S'il ne voulait qu'une aventure avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre d'homme, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. Et je ne me vois pas lui poser la question tout de go. Nous devons nous revoir la semaine prochaine, je déciderai alors si je veux continuer avec lui.

La conversation continua encore quelque temps après lequel madame Granger fut convaincue que sa fille était amoureuse ou presque, et qu'il était plus sage de rester en-dehors de cette relation, de juste être là au cas où cela tournerait mal. Le papier peint fut entièrement posé avant la fin du week-end sans plus aucun autre incident.

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire._


	12. Une fin de semaine en apothéose

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda. Si mes lemons sont meilleurs, c'est grâce à elle, ils sont quasiment co-écrits. Leur version intégrale se trouve cependant chez hpfanfiction et chez OWL._

**Chapitre 12. Une fin de semaine en apothéose.**

La semaine précédant la Saint-Valentin vit nos protagonistes s'installer dans leur nouvelle vie avec plus ou moins de bonheur.

Severus découvrit bientôt que sa routine était aussi fastidieuse que ce que le descriptif de poste présageait. Il ne comptait déjà plus les ingrédients qu'il avait dû émincer, pilonner, pulvériser, découper, nettoyer, et cela ne concernait que les ingrédients « propres ». Il fallait aussi qu'il s'acquitte des tâches qu'il laissait autrefois aux élèves en retenue avec lui comme éviscérer les crapauds cornus pour récupérer leurs yeux et leur foie, ou séparer les veracrasses pourris des autres. Cependant, et contrairement à ce qu'il imposait à ses élèves, il portait des gants pour exécuter ces corvées, il ne voulait pas attraper une cochonnerie qui lui ferait perdre son emploi et/ou Hermione.

L'autre pan de son emploi, la sécurité du laboratoire et des personnes qui y travaillaient, lui prenait aussi pas mal de temps, surtout en-dehors de ses heures de travail : deux tentatives d'effraction nocturnes sur une semaine, et déjà une la deuxième semaine. Les coupables avaient été pris dans les pièges qu'il avait dressés, mais il se trouvait toujours de nouveaux imbéciles pour penser être plus intelligents que leurs prédécesseurs.

Il ne serait cependant pas dérangé le soir de la Saint-Valentin, il y veillerait. Tous les sortilèges plus ou moins vicieux de protection qu'il connaissait seraient déployés ce soir-là. Il n'était pas particulièrement enamouré de cette fête si commerciale, mais pour une fois il voulait faire comme tout le monde et montrer son estime à la dame de ses pensées. Si grâce à ses efforts, il pouvait gagner une plus grande place dans son esprit, il aurait le bénéfice d'une soirée et d'une nuit de plaisir, et augmenterait sensiblement ses chances de s'installer dans sa vie. Cela allègerait la frustration qu'il ressentait quant à son enquête sur son maître-chanteur : celle-ci n'avait pas avancé d'un iota depuis les renseignements qu'il avait collectés chez Barjow & Beurk. Il était temps d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione, et de passer commande à Draco Malfoy en fonction de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. Après tout, rien ne valait les conseils d'un Malfoy pour courtiser une femme, c'était aussi proverbial que la barbe de Merlin.

* * *

Dresser des animaux magiques n'était pas de tout repos ! Même si son apprentissage se limitait à trois espèces, Remus était épuisé à chaque fin de journée. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui il avait récupéré quelques bleus supplémentaires alors qu'il effectuait un exercice d'approche d'un cheval ailé. 

-Lupin, vous allez approcher ce gronian là-bas et lui passer la longe autour du cou, avait hurlé l'instructeur. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire marcher mais au moins approchez-le et revenez intact.

Evidemment, cela n'était pas aussi facile. Le gronian, Mossade de son nom, faisait un pas en arrière pour chaque pas que Remus faisait vers lui, et ricanait ouvertement. Il aurait toutefois dû se méfier du loup-garou qui en avait vu d'autres dans sa vie et qui l'avait acculé dans un coin de l'enclos sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Avant que le cheval récalcitrant ne puisse réagir, la corde était autour de son cou. Il avait alors été pris de furie et s'était élancé dans l'enclos, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'envoler étaient les sortilèges prévus à cet effet. Le pauvre homme avait été traîné plusieurs fois autour du parc avant que l'instructeur et les autres élèves ne puissent le libérer.

Remus avait comme maigre consolation le savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se trouver parfois en difficulté, un de ses confrères ne pouvait voir les sombrals qu'il était censé dresser…

* * *

Hermione avait répondu à Severus qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à passer le samedi soir chez elle, voilà qui éliminerait le dilemme « où boire le dernier verre », et de toute façon, elle était persuadée que son appartement correspondait mieux à leurs « besoins » que sa maison à lui. Il avait insisté néanmoins pour que l'organisation de la soirée lui revînt et l'avait prévenue qu'elle recevrait des livraisons dans la journée de samedi. 

Elle passa la journée du quatorze février à répondre à sa porte, ou c'est l'impression qu'elle eut : le traiteur, le pâtissier, le fleuriste, un autre fleuriste, un vrai défilé. Entre la grasse matinée pour être en forme le soir, le rangement, le ménage, les livraisons, Hermione eut à peine le temps de se préparer. Elle enfila enfin la robe en soie rouge bordeaux qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion, avec une longue fente sur le côté, un top à fines bretelles faciles à faire glisser, une légère veste qui laissait deviner la peau des épaules, le tout sur des sous-vêtements et des chaussures assorties. Un bon feu dans la cheminée pour ne pas attraper froid et Severus arriva.

Ce dernier, en robe de sorcier noire de bonne qualité, ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'attendre jusqu'au dessert allait être une torture, et qu'il la prendrait bien comme apéritif, entrée, plat, fromage, dessert et au diable les nourritures de l'estomac. Il était heureux qu'ils ne sortent pas, il n'aurait pas supporté le regard d'autres hommes sur la nymphe qui se tenait devant lui. En attendant que le meilleur vienne, il embrassa la paume de sa main, y ajoutant cette fois un petit coup de langue. Quant à elle, elle décida qu'elle saurait avant la fin de la soirée s'il portait des sous-vêtements ou non sous sa robe.

Il lui tendit un paquet dont elle sortit une étole en soie…rouge bordeaux !

-Severus, elle est magnifique ! Et en plus, elle est assortie à ma tenue.

-En fait, c'est une étole enchantée, elle prend la couleur des vêtements de celui qui la porte.

Il la reprit dans ses mains et le tissu vira au noir. Il l'enroula autour des épaules de la jeune femme, glissant au passage un doigt sous le col de la veste, et elle reprit la couleur rouge. Elle soupira et ses joues rosirent.

-Quel merveilleux cadeau, Severus.

Elle planta un baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour le remercier, puis sortit de dessous la table basse un paquet.

-Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il trouva sous l'emballage cadeau des gants en peau de dragon multi-usage, résistants au feu et aux ingrédients de potions, si fins qu'ils étaient comme une seconde peau. Ils lui permettraient de travailler avec finesse à l'hôpital ; il pourrait aussi les porter dans les sorties mondaines les plus élégantes, encore que les chances de le voir assister à un tel événement étaient sub-voisines de zéro.

Il jeta enfin un œil à son environnement et constata avec plaisir que les fleuristes que Draco lui avait recommandés avaient fait du bon travail, que la table dressée devant eux était du meilleur goût, et surtout pas trop large de sorte qu'ils ne seraient pas trop éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Le repas fut émaillé de remarques à double sens et de touchers « casuels ». Jamais des plats n'avaient fait autant d'allers et retours entre deux convives qui n'avaient d'autre motif réel que de frôler les doigts de leur compagnon de table. Le fait que Hermione léchât consciencieusement sa cuillère en mangeant son potage ne passa pas inaperçu, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche s'entrouverte, Severus faillit gémir devant cette vision ensorcelante.

Ils essayèrent de retenir leur désir croissant, ne serait-ce que pour arriver au bout du repas, et réussirent même à débattre mollement de la possibilité d'un changement de Ministre de la Magie. Leurs limites furent néanmoins atteintes au moment de manger la forêt noire. Hermione ramassa une cerise couverte de crème tombée de sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche, laissant une lichette de crème sur sa lèvre, qu'elle effaça doucement du bout de la langue, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon. Une vague de chaleur envahit Severus. Rendue plus brave par le champagne qui avait accompagné leur collation, elle décida de faire quelque chose d'osé : elle ôta sa chaussure et posa son pied nu sur l'entrejambe de Severus, taquinant son érection désormais bien visible, tout en recommençant son petit manège avec une autre cerise. Cette fois, Severus gémit.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il empoigna son pied en représailles et le massa. Elle frémit à son tour, voilà qui était mieux. Il décida de tester ses limites : il plaça le pied de la jeune femme de manière qu'il pût continuer à le masser tout en se caressant le sexe. Il se passa peu de temps avant qu'il ne levât sa robe sous la jambe de Hermione, créant sur le mollet de sa compagne la sensation d'une douce caresse. Ils étaient engagés dans un concours tacite dont le gagnant serait celui qui exciterait le plus l'autre.

Sentir Severus se donner du plaisir sur son pied sous la table fit monter la température interne de Hermione qui enleva sa veste. Il aimait jouer, quelle chance ! Elle jeta un regard provocateur à son amant avant de faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe et de dégager sa poitrine maintenue par deux morceaux de dentelle rouge. Elle posa les mains sur ses seins et les caressa lentement. Severus cessa de bouger, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se fixèrent sur la poitrine offerte à sa vue. Hermione pencha la tête en arrière sans jamais cesser ses caresses. Puis elle glissa les mains sous les bonnets de son soutien-gorge et les écarta, offrant aux yeux de Severus ses assez généreuses rondeurs. Elle redressa la tête, croisa son regard plein de promesses inexprimables et sentit l'humidité envahir son intimité.

Ses mains quittèrent ses seins pour remonter sa robe de sorte qu'avec le haut déjà enlevé, celle-ci se trouva retroussée autour de sa taille. Elle glissa une main dans sa culotte et à son tour se caressa. Elle utilisa son autre main pour pincer un de ses tétons et fut bientôt submergée par un orgasme.

L'expression extasiée de Hermione ainsi que ses cris de délice furent trop pour Severus, il était temps qu'il vénère comme il se doit l'offrande qu'elle lui faisait. Il se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise, il se déshabilla en entier, déchirant presque sa robe dans sa hâte et approcha la jeune femme, se jetant sur elle comme pour une proie.

-Hermione, je te veux, articula-t-il. Ces quatre mots firent frissonner la jeune femme.

Il poussa la chaise à l'écart de la table, l'agrippa par les épaules, la leva, s'assit à sa place sur la chaise, arracha son string, incapable qu'il était en ce moment de manipuler avec douceur un si petit morceau de dentelle, et l'empala sans plus de façon sur son membre viril. Il faillit hurler de plaisir.

Hermione, à peine descendue du septième ciel et tout à fait prête à y retourner, prit appui sur ses pieds positionnés de chaque côté de la chaise et amorça le mouvement de va-et-vient qui devait les mener à leur complétion. Severus, pas en reste, la guida de ses mains qui lui agrippaient les hanches comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs corps, si proches, s'unissaient et se désunissaient en un rythme qui les laissaient haletants. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes, si brèves mais si intenses, avant d'atteindre la jouissance.

-Je crois que nous avons mérité un bain, toi et moi, lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Son esprit avait depuis un bon moment séparé le cruel professeur de son adolescence de cet homme cultivé, intelligent, mais la passion qui l'habitait, qu'il venait de lui montrer lui faisait entrevoir des possibilités… Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la chaise.

Bain, Hermione ? Deux mots qui étaient faits pour être dans la même phrase ! Encore sous l'effet d'un des orgasmes les plus violents qu'il ait connus, Severus se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils se désengagèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, Hermione défit les vêtements qu'elle portait encore et les abandonna sur le sol de la salle à manger avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bains, suivie par un Severus euphorique, enfin, aussi euphorique que Severus Snape puisse être. Dans la baignoire, chacun lava l'autre, se donnant au passage de tendres baisers et d'indolentes caresses, puis épuisés et relaxés, ils se mirent au lit et s'endormirent du sommeil du juste. Pour Severus, les mots « apothéose » et « Saint-Valentin » seraient désormais toujours associés.

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs/reviewers, et à camerata qui m'a laissé plusieurs reviews (pst: si tu me laisses un email par message perso, je t'enverrai des réponses à reviews personnalisées)_


	13. Célébrations en tout genre

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, encore une mention spéciale pour son aide avec les lemons_

**Chapitre 13. Célébrations en tout genre**

La rubrique mondaine de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du quinze février était largement consacrée à la façon dont les célébrités du monde sorcier avaient célébré la Saint-Valentin. Il apparut que nombre de soirées réussies étaient dues à Draco Malfoy. On apprenait ainsi que Rufus Scrimgeour « avait offert à son épouse une soirée en gondole sur la Tamise, accompagnée d'une douce sérénade » ou que « le bal anti-célibat organisé par Draco Malfoy pour le compte de madame Rosmerta, propriétaire et tenancière des _Trois Balais_ à Pré-au-Lard, a été un franc succès : peu de participants sont repartis seuls de ce célèbre établissement. »

Cet article fit davantage pour la publicité des _Fêtes galantes_ que le premier encart publicitaire paru quinze jours plus tôt, de sorte que Draco, qui avait lancé cette affaire afin de conserver son train de vie dispendieux, n'eut plus le temps de dépenser son argent tant il croulait sous les commandes. Il était assez intelligent pour noter l'ironie de son sort…

* * *

-Nymph' ! Viens voir ! s'écria Remus. 

Il avait utilisé le surnom qu'il lui donnait en privé, en public, elle demeurait « Tonks », elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle fut à peine entrée dans la pièce où il se trouvait qu'il lui fourra le journal dans les mains. Elle lut la rubrique mondaine, se demandant bien où Remus voulait en venir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lire de telles frivolités, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

-J'ai eu une idée, reprit son mari. Que dirais-tu si nous organisions une fête après la fin de ma formation ?

-J'adhère ! Euh, je suppose qu'il y a un lien avec cet article que tu m'as fait lire ?

-Tout à fait. Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes doués pour organiser ce genre d'événement, que dirais-tu de faire appel à Draco Malfoy ?

-Cette progéniture de mangemort ? Si la nouvelle lune n'était pas aussi proche, je ferais vérifier ta potion tue-loup !

-Enfin, ce garçon n'a écopé que de sursis et d'amendes et n'a plus fait parler de lui depuis la guerre. Et son activité a l'air tout à fait respectable. Tu sais pourtant que je ne supporte pas qu'on ne laisse aucune chance aux autres en raison de leur naissance ou de ce qu'ils sont !

« Ouïe ! » se dit Tonks, « j'ai gaffé ! »

Le sujet était extrêmement sensible avec Remus, il avait assez souffert de sa condition, et avait tendance à accorder aux autres le bénéfice du doute, pas autant que Dumbledore mais enfin, un peu trop aux yeux de l'auror. Elle prit toutefois le parti de calmer son homme, elle était pour la paix des ménages, à commencer par le sien.

-Désolée, Remus, tu sais bien que mon boulot m'influence parfois un peu trop. Quand on passe son temps à arrêter des méchants, on a tendance à voir le mal partout. C'est d'accord, contacte-le pour voir ce qu'il propose. Mais je te préviens, à la moindre provocation de sa part, il va regretter d'avoir mis en colère une femme enceinte.

Une date fut choisie, ce serait le samedi dix avril, et un hibou partit en direction du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

HHHmmmm, les dimanches matin en amoureux. Hermione s'étira avant de s'asseoir à la table du petit déjeuner déjà occupée par Severus. Ils parlèrent peu, les mots parfois ne sont pas nécessaires, et savourèrent leurs toasts et leur café tout en lisant les nouvelles. L'air autour d'eux était léger, comme éclairé des sentiments du couple. 

Severus prit note mentalement d'envoyer un hibou de remerciement à Draco, puis entraîna Hermione dans le salon. Il voulait savoir quelle suite allait prendre leur relation. Une fois installés dans les confortables fauteuils, il prit la parole :

-Hermione…Je, euh, il faut que…

Ouuui, pas si facile tout de même. Il fallait qu'il trouve ses mots très vite, Hermione fronçait les sourcils, il ne faudrait sans doute pas trop de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne franchement inquiète.

-Voilà, nous avons passé de merveilleux moments ensemble (« oh non, son visage se décompose ! ») et je ne souhaite rien tant que d'en connaître encore beaucoup d'autres tout aussi merveilleux (« quel beau sourire, je ne peux pas résister à ce sourire, je ne vais pas l'embrasser avant d'avoir fini cette conversation »). Cependant, je suis trop vieux pour jouer au petit ami sans importance. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je suis pour toi afin de décider si je vais devoir me contenter de mes souvenirs ou passer du temps à en construire d'autres.

Hermione eut beau réfléchir, elle ne put se souvenir que quelqu'un lui eût dit quelque chose d'aussi émouvant. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne tuerait pas dans l'œuf une liaison aussi prometteuse.

-Severus, je ne veux pas cesser de te voir. Je sais bien que notre relation n'en est qu'à ses débuts, mais jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas déçue, je veux vraiment voir où cela peut nous mener.

Severus poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement intérieurement. Hermione n'était pas (encore) amoureuse de lui mais il pouvait y travailler. Quant à lui, il ne manquait pas grand-chose avant qu'il ne fût prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Il était comme cela, il n'avait jamais pu faire les choses à moitié quand il était question de ses sentiments. Déjà, il savait qu'avec les dépenses de ce soir, il dormirait encore plus de deux mois dans une chambre mal isolée des intempéries extérieures, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Décision fut prise alors d'échanger davantage de hiboux, de se voir de temps à autre en semaine, ne serait-ce que pour boire un café après leur journée de travail, et nul doute que du temps pour des activités interdites au public se trouverait dégagé régulièrement. Les amants scellèrent leur accord dans la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Hermione mit la dernière touche à la hibou-carte de félicitations destinée aux Potter pour leur troisième anniversaire de mariage en ce mercredi matin. Une fête destinée au cercle familial et aux amis proches était prévue le samedi suivant au Terrier, mais la date exacte était aujourd'hui. En fermant l'enveloppe, elle se demanda si elle aussi aurait un jour des anniversaires de mariage à célébrer. Severus avait l'air de prendre leur relation très au sérieux, mais jusqu'où cela les mènerait-il ? Elle soupira et se rappela sa résolution de prendre les choses telles qu'elles viendraient, s'angoisser pour l'avenir ne le rendrait jamais plus rose. 

Severus était passé la voir la veille en début de soirée, il lui avait raconté sa journée de travail, s'était plaint des préparateurs de potions incompétents (serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'elle aurait détecté dans le commentaire ?), des apothicaires qui ne rangeaient jamais leurs stocks etc. Il lui avait aussi apporté un des livres de sa bibliothèque dont il avait envie de discuter avec elle, et l'avait quittée deux heures après être arrivé, non sans l'avoir copieusement embrassée. Ils avaient convenu de passer le dimanche après-midi ensemble. Le temps passé ensemble avait semblé si…domestique qu'il avait été étrange de le voir partir.

* * *

La fête battait son plein au Terrier ce samedi-là. Encore une fois, Fred et George avaient utilisé leur famille comme terrain d'expérimentation de leurs farces et attrapes. Ils étaient particulièrement fiers de leur nouvelle collection de sortilèges qui permettaient aux personnes qui étaient touchées de vivre leurs fantasmes comme s'ils étaient vrais. Ils craignaient cependant suffisamment leur mère pour ne tester que ceux qui vous emmenaient sur un bateau de pirates ou au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne et avaient laissé dans leur arrière-boutique les sortilèges qui donnaient vie, pour ainsi dire, aux fantasmes sexuels. Tout le monde avait bien ri lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé sur la table, bataillant avec une épée imaginaire l'horrible capitaine Blackheart. 

Pour éviter une assiette poussée dans sa direction par le pied de Harry, Hermione recula brutalement sa chaise. L'étole que lui avait offerte Severus, posée sur le dossier de celle-ci, glissa au sol. Ginny, mieux placée que son amie, la ramassa et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement en voyant l'étoffe passer de l'ocre au vert, couleur de sa tenue.

-Oh, Hermione, ces étoles sont du dernier chic, je les ai vues dans _Sorcière hebdo_, elles étaient recommandées pour la Saint-Valentin !

Les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle mit bout à bout ce qu'elle venait de dire et la date du jour.

-OOOOOOOOOh, mais tu l'as eue pour la Saint-Valentin, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione rougit, heureuse que le fracas généré par Harry continuât à distraire les autres. Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher Ginny de l'attraper par le bras et de la traîner dans la cuisine sous le prétexte de préparer le gâteau.

-Est-ce celui dont tu ne savais pas encore s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues ?

Plutôt que de laisser Ginny bâtir des scenarii extravagants, Hermione décida de lâcher un peu d'information dans l'espoir de la distraire.

-Oui, c'est ce même homme qui m'a offert cette étole pour la Saint-Valentin, mais nous commençons à peine à nous voir, ne me demande pas d'en dire plus, s'il te plaît. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu si tout va bien.

-Je suis si contente pour toi ! Tant pis pour mon nigaud de frère qui t'a laissée filer. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne connais pas d'homme qui ferait un tel cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin pour une première soirée en couple. Une rose oui, mais pas une étoffe de cette qualité.

Pourquoi Ginny était-elle aussi perspicace ? La vérité était que Hermione redoutait les réactions de ses amis s'ils savaient que son soupirant était Severus Snape, en particulier celle de Ron. Elle voyait bien les regards en coin qu'il lui jetait toujours, elle ne savait comment les interpréter, ressentiment, regret ? Mais comment prendrait-il le fait qu'elle l'ait remplacé ?

Les deux amies rejoignirent les autres convives à temps pour entendre les jumeaux taquiner Ron en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'un an avant de coiffer Sainte-Catherine. Il était vrai qu'il atteindrait ses vingt quatre ans la semaine suivante. Dans la mesure où un début de paix paraissait s'installer entre elle et son ancien fiancé, elle se dit que cette année, elle pourrait lui envoyer une carte d'anniversaire, avec comme texte : « joyeux anniversaire – Hermione ». Pas très chaleureux, mais mieux que le rien des années précédentes, non ?

* * *

La météo dégradée du dimanche « obligea » nos tourtereaux à rester dans l'appartement de Hermione. Le matin, Severus avait ajouté quelques ingrédients dans la potion détraquante, avait mélangé en tournant la cuillère en bois quinze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis l'avait recouverte d'un linge de momie authentique le temps qu'elle mijote vingt-quatre heures, comme stipulé dans la recette. Elle était maintenant d'une couleur et d'une consistance boueuses et empestait son rez-de-chaussée. 

Une fois chez son amante, il prit le temps de boire un café, d'échanger quelques idées avec Hermione sur le livre qu'il lui avait prêté mardi, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le finir, son nouveau travail avait été très prenant cette semaine. La conversation s'était poursuivie sans mots, les mains, langues et autres extrémités prirent le relais des cordes vocales. Severus fit jouir Hermione avec ses doigts, puis avec sa langue, puis avec sa langue et ses doigts. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, avec la tendresse dont il était capable. Depuis le départ, il mit dans ses mains la douceur qu'elle inspirait à son âme. Elle sentit bien que ses gestes avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi qui n'était pas purement sexuel et cela accrut son plaisir. Il attendit qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Elle le regarda alors avec la révérence qu'on réserve aux dieux, en fait comme s'il était un dieu du sexe. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que c'étaient ses sentiments pour elle qui l'avait poussé à lui donner le meilleur, à prolonger l'instant magique où une partie de lui-même, quelle qu'elle fût, se trouvait en elle et lui procurait du bien-être. Il lui ferait comprendre un jour, et il espérait qu'elle lui renverrait ses sentiments alors.

Et puis, s'il était communément admis que les bons petits plats étaient un moyen pour une femme de garder un homme, rien n'interdisait de penser que le plaisir était un moyen de gagner et de garder une femme.

_Encore merc à vous pour me lire, et encore plus si vous me laissez votre avis_


	14. Les choses avancent malgré tout

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Merci à Ambre/Ezilda d'avoir rendu ceci plus lisible_

**Chapitre 14. Les choses avancent malgré tout**

Février devint mars sans que rien de mémorable ne se passe. A l'évidence, cela ne pouvait durer.

Severus assurait son travail routinier à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste lorsque le patient qui venait chercher sa potion contre le cancer chaque premier mercredi du mois le croisa dans le couloir. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il croisait cet homme mais l'impression de déjà-vu ressentie la fois précédente s'accentua. Son allure lui rappelait quelqu'un, une certaine personne qui devait bientôt prendre livraison de la potion détraquante. Il décida alors de le suivre jusqu'au bureau des apothicaires, où les patients qui ne séjournaient pas à l'hôpital venaient retirer leurs potions particulières, introuvables au Chemin de Traverse.

L'homme s'adressa sans hésiter à l'un des apothicaires en formation, que Severus reconnut pour être Blaise Zabini. Il réussit à s'approcher discrètement et tenta d'écouter leur conversation. Ils parlaient en italien ! Ce ne pouvait être un hasard, Severus tenait là son maître-chanteur ! Ce dernier prit alors sa potion, salua Zabini, et prit le chemin de la sortie. S'il n'était pas nécessaire de détruire les preuves des délits commis par l'ancien professeur depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Severus l'aurait sans doute attaqué dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'avantage de s'occuper de la sécurité d'au moins une partie du bâtiment était qu'il connaissait tous les trucs lui permettant d'aller et venir sans que personne ne le vît, pas même les portraits. Il prit donc le parti de le suivre, son absence passerait sans doute inaperçue.

Hélas, l'odieux personnage disparut sitôt hors les murs de Sainte-Mangouste, ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de lui jeter un sort de traque. Frustré, il se mit en quête de Zabini pour l'interroger.

-Professeur Snape ! s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant arriver. J'avais entendu dire que vous travailliez ici mais je ne vous avais pas encore vu.

-Bonjour, Zabini.

Il était temps de sortir son jeu d'acteur. Il soupira et reprit :

-J'ai beaucoup de travail et vous aussi sans doute. Je me disais néanmoins que j'aurais bien voulu avoir de vos nouvelles, après tout, vous étiez un de mes meilleurs Serpentards. Il se trouve que j'ai quelques minutes disponibles. Auriez-vous le temps pour un café ?

Quelques instants plus tard, dans la cafétéria :

-Je vois que vous avez bien réussi, finalement. Vous serez bientôt apothicaire titulaire.

Zabini sourit face au compliment. Son ancien directeur de maison avait toujours été un homme difficile à satisfaire, cette simple constatation équivalait à un éloge dans sa bouche. Sans compter ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, qu'il avait été un de ses meilleurs Serpentards. Lorsqu'il y repenserait plus tard, il se dirait qu'il avait été un des plus mauvais Serpentards : la flatterie n'était pas censée marcher avec cette maison.

-Merci, professeur.

Après quelques échanges sans intérêt histoire d'endormir toute vigilance chez son ancien élève, Severus ramena la conversation sur le droit chemin.

-Préparez-vous déjà des potions de haut niveau vous-même ? Je vous ai vu remettre une potion anti-cancéreuse à un patient externe tout à l'heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle est de votre fabrication ?

Jackpot !

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai préparé cette potion. En fait, c'est le patient lui-même qui a insisté pour que je la fasse pour lui, il prétend ne pas faire confiance à ces barbares incultes au sang-impur et préfère faire appel à un homme qui parle sa langue.

Zabini eut l'air soudain embarrassé lorsqu'il réalisa à qui il disait cela : à un Anglais pur souche, né d'un père moldu et dont personne encore ne pouvait affirmer à qui il avait donné sa loyauté dans le passé, car sa trahison du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait très bien n'être qu'une ruse pour sauver sa peau, n'est-ce pas ? Severus serra les dents et balaya la gêne du jeune homme d'un geste de la main.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous savez très bien que je ne corresponds pas à ce que vous venez de dire.

Son interlocuteur fut tellement soulagé de se voir pardonner sa gaffe qu'il déballa tout ce qu'il savait sur l'autre sans que Severus ait de la peine à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il apprit ainsi que son maître-chanteur connaissait des rituels de possession à faire pâlir d'envie feu Lord Voldemort qu'il avait glanés dans les archives des exorcistes du Vatican. Il savait entre autres comment transférer l'âme d'une personne dans un autre corps. Un problème persistait cependant, l'âme du récipient ne quittait pas pour autant son enveloppe corporelle et ledit récipient devait apprendre à vivre avec deux âmes. C'était un aller simple garanti vers la folie. Mais si le corps du récipient n'avait plus d'âme ? Comme après un baiser de Détraqueur ou après avoir bu de la potion détraquante ? Par Barbebleue ! Severus s'en figea presque d'horreur. Un autre illuminé obsédé par l'immortalité se trouvait en liberté dans le monde sorcier !

Une dernière chose que Severus devait apprendre de son ancien élève : comment avait-il obtenu que l'homme à la cape sombre se livre ainsi ? La réponse était furieusement simple. Zabini lisait un livre sur les expériences magicomédicales sur les _inferi_ lorsqu'un jour cet homme était arrivé pour prendre sa potion. Voyant une étincelle s'allumer dans l'œil de son interlocuteur, il avait sondé le terrain et l'autre, visiblement passionné par le sujet, avait lancé le débat. Severus se promit d'utiliser la technique à l'occasion.

Une dernière étape avant de quitter l'hôpital pour Severus Snape : le fichier des patients. Il releva le nom et l'adresse qui figuraient sur la fiche de celui qu'il commençait à appeler « l'homme » en son for intérieur et transplana à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'y trouva que des moldus, décidément, « l'homme » couvrait trop bien ses traces.

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans son salon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Et si quelque chose était arrivé au travail ? Et si un sorcier en manque d'Achillée sternutatoire avait pris en otage des membres du personnel ? Et s'il avait souffert d'une explosion de chaudron ? Et s'il était inconscient ? 

« Allez, ma grande, prends sur toi, tu imagines toujours le pire, » s'admonesta-t-elle.

Severus arriva enfin, il avait à peine franchi son seuil qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

-Severus, j'étais si inquiète !

Elle l'embrassa. Cependant, toujours préoccupé par « l'homme », Il ne répondit pas vraiment à son baiser. Elle s'écarta et lut la préoccupation sur son visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Des ennuis au travail ?

-Non, rien d'important.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

« Non, surtout pas, tu dois être la dernière à savoir ! »

-Non, je ne veux pas t'encombrer avec des peccadilles.

-Mais rien de ce qui te concerne n'est peccadille pour moi.

Severus la reprit dans ses bras pour toute réponse. Il ignorait encore qu'elle n'insistait pas davantage à cause de la jeunesse de leur relation et que ce serait l'une des dernières fois qu'il s'en tirait à si bon compte. Tous deux furent très fatigués le lendemain.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer, Draco fit un effort pour cacher le dégoût qui menaçait de le consumer à l'idée de mettre le pied chez un loup-garou, et ce, seulement trois jours avant la pleine lune ! 

« Business is business, » se raisonnait-il.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Malfoy, l'accueillit Remus. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Sa cousine Tonks se trouvait déjà dans le salon, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait apparenté à ce semi-humain, même si ce n'était que par mariage. Le visage de l'auror était fermé, elle paraissait aussi heureuse que lui de cette rencontre. Dieu merci, ils lui épargnèrent d'avoir à refuser toute boisson ou petit gâteau car le couple ne lui proposa rien. On passa de suite aux choses sérieuses.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je souhaiterais faire appel à vos services pour organiser une soirée le samedi dix avril au soir. L'objectif de cette soirée sera de célébrer la fin d'une formation qui devrait me garantir un emploi, et surtout fêter la naissance à venir de mon premier enfant.

« Pourvu qu'ils s'arrêtent là ! » Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Draco pouvait exprimer à voix haute des pensées aussi peu charitables. Maintenant, il était chef d'entreprise, n'importe qui était un client potentiel, il devait maîtriser sa langue vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc, son père avait-il choisi le côté perdant de la guerre ?

-Très bien, monsieur Lupin, votre demande est tout à fait simple à satisfaire. En fait, je peux même vous dire que votre satisfaction est garantie, et que les frais vous seront remboursés en cas contraire. A l'exception bien sûr des frais de dossier et autres cas particuliers qui sont détaillés en annexe au contrat. Que souhaitez-vous pour cette soirée ?

-Un repas, de la musique, de l'animation pour faire danser le monde. Rien de trop compliqué.

-Combien de personnes ?

-Une petite trentaine. Nous avons déjà le lieu pour la soirée.

Tonks ne desserra pas les dents de tout l'entretien, et son regard méfiant constamment posé sur lui finit par mettre Draco mal à l'aise. Il le cacha comme il avait caché son dégoût, mais vraiment, c'était infiniment plus agréable de travailler pour les Bulstrode.

Les détails réglés, Draco prit congé. Il avait réussi à ne toucher aucun de deux autres, même pas pour leur serrer la main.

* * *

Passer le week-end ensemble devenait une habitude pour Severus et Hermione. Leurs goûts, si similaires, les conduisaient vers des activités simples : traîner ensemble au lit, même si y paresser s'avérait souvent plus fatiguant que se lever, assister ensemble à toutes sortes d'évènements comme des concerts, conférences, lectures publiques etc. rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre à lire, faire la cuisine ensemble… vraiment, cela ressemblait à une lune de miel. 

Aussi Severus fut-il déconcerté de trouver le lit vide en ce dimanche matin. Il se leva, quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau d'où venait un drôle de bruit. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement, Hermione était là, appuyant sur des petites touches carrées posées sur un socle, le regard fixé sur ce qui ressemblait à une télévision. Il savait au moins ce qu'était une télévision car son père en possédait une. Et il savait aussi que cet instrument s'appelait un ordinateur, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi on pouvait préférer cet instrument à du parchemin et à des plumes. Il se plaça derrière elle, elle n'avait toujours pas diverti son attention de ce qu'elle faisait. En regardant l'écran, il vit des mots se former. Ainsi donc elle écrivait.

_Titre : la pierre rouge_

_Synopsis : l'explorateur aventurier Jack Laughter découvre dans un grimoire égyptien l'existence d'une pierre rouge capable de guérir toutes les maladies, gardée zélotement au cœur d'une montagne par les Nuditiens, une tribu sauvage qui vit dans la jungle. Il sait immédiatement qu'il veut être le premier étranger à voir la pierre, et qui sait peut-être pourra-t-il s'en emparer et ainsi sauver l'Europe des terroristes qui la menacent de déverser sur elle des souches virales dangereuses. Mais la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Il aura la chance en chemin de croiser la route de Matinia, une jeune Nuditienne, fille du grand prêtre, qui l'aidera à franchir les obstacles. Ensemble, ils affronteront les plantes carnivores, les oiseaux piranha, les statues qui bougent, les géants, les poisons, qui gardent la pierre. Mais leur amour survivra-t-il au retour de Jack à la « civilisation » ? _

Severus explosa de rire et fit sursauter Hermione.

-Severus, tu m'as fait peur ! Lirais-tu par-dessus mon épaule, par hasard ?

Elle ferma son document à la hâte.

-Excuse-moi, Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais je me demandais où tu étais. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères écrire de telles conneries à rester au lit avec moi ?

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne pouvais plus dormir, j'ai donc préféré me lever. Et ces conneries comme tu dis, je suis payée pour les écrire.

Le sourcil de Severus rejoignit sa chevelure en un geste interrogateur qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer de menus frémissements dans l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Elle défendit néanmoins son activité.

-J'ai signé un contrat avec les éditions Colombine pour publier dix romans de ce genre dans les cinq prochaines années. Un a déjà été publié, le deuxième le sera en mai. Et ne prends pas cet air dégoûté, je ne publie pas sous mon vrai nom d'abord, et je voulais m'assurer une source de revenus au cas où mon travail de consultante ne paierait pas les factures.

-Tu aurais tout de même pu choisir un autre genre de littérature !

-Mais ces livres sont si faciles à écrire, ils ne me prennent pas beaucoup de temps…

Son ton devenait défensif. Après tout, ses arguments tenaient la route et il était mal placé pour faire des reproches à qui que ce soit sur leur choix d'occupation. Severus ne vit qu'un seul moyen de se faire pardonner : un baiser langoureux, et plus si affinités, et nul doute que les affinités étaient toujours là.

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et/ou reviewent mon histoire, vos encouragements aident la muse à trouver son inspiration_


	15. Officialisation

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, encore merci_

**Chapitre 15. Officialisation**

Encore une de faite ! Quelle journée cela avait été. N'embauchaient-ils que des Londubat dans cet hôpital ? Certes, les potions préparées ici étaient d'un tout autre calibre que ce que même les septièmes années apprenaient à Poudlard, mais enfin, un préparateur en potions avec dix ans d'expérience devait savoir que le venin d'acromantula ne s'utilisait qu'au compte-goutte ! Cet ingrédient coûtait la peau des fesses, était plus rare qu'un Gryffondor subtil et était mortel dans cent pour cent des cas s'il n'était pas dilué au minimum dans dix fois son volume. Et le fait que ledit préparateur ait fêté la naissance de sa fille la veille n'était pas une excuse, il aurait pu tuer tous les patients de la section des virus et microbes magiques. Non seulement il avait dû rattraper les fioles de potions avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans les mains des guérisseurs, les vider, les nettoyer, faire en sorte que l'incident passe inaperçu, mais en plus il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par madame Persillé parce qu'il aurait « expliqué un peu trop brutalement à monsieur Bienperdu, qui était tout de même membre du personnel depuis plus longtemps que monsieur Snape, la façon d'utiliser le venin d'acromantula ». Ce à quoi Severus avait répondu qu'il n'avait fait que son travail, cf. sa fiche de poste, et qu'il était écrit « ASAP » et non « hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste » sur sa fiche de paie. Et qu'il pourrait avoir la langue qui fourche à moins de dix mètres de Rita Skeeter.

Au moins, il avait fini à l'heure, il se rendit chez Hermione avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Elle l'introduisit dans l'appartement et lui chuchota rapidement avant de le planter là :

-Excuse-moi, j'ai pris du retard dans mes rendez-vous, j'en ai encore pour près d'une demi-heure.

Elle rejoignit son bureau où il l'entendit dire avant qu'elle ne referme la porte :

-Je suis désolée pour cette interruption, monsieur Cleavage. Reprenons…

* * *

Trois quarts d'heures après, Hermione apparut enfin dans le salon où Severus s'était installé plus confortablement que chez lui, mais vu l'état de son canapé, ce n'était pas difficile. Quoiqu'il y tenait à son canapé, il y avait vécu ses premiers émois avec Hermione… 

-Je suis vraiment désolée, on aurait dit que tous les clients avec des listes de questions interminables avaient pris rendez-vous cet après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, je me suis simplement occupé avec _Potions actuelles_ comme tu peux le voir. Je trouve plus ennuyant en fait de t'avoir dérangée dans ton activité.

Hermione se lança à nouveau dans une vague de protestations mais Severus la coupa.

-Tu sais, il y aurait une solution simple qui éviterait que ce genre de situation se reproduise.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il suffirait que j'aie un double de tes clés, ainsi je pourrais entrer sans te déranger.

Hermione en eut le bec cloué et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lui faisait-elle suffisamment confiance pour lui donner les clés de son appartement ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam puisqu'elle le connaissait depuis l'âge de onze ans. Et vraiment, elle n'aimait pas interrompre ses entretiens lorsqu'elle était lancée. L'autre jour elle avait failli être grossière avec Harry lorsqu'il l'avait appelée par le réseau de cheminette alors qu'elle faisait passer un tout nouveau test de personnalité à une femme qui cherchait un emploi après avoir élevé ses enfants.

-J'adhère à ton idée, Severus. Je m'en occupe demain et je te les envoie par hibou.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Elle avait accepté ! Elle lui faisait une place dans sa vie. Il en était sûr maintenant, il avait un avenir avec elle, il fallait juste qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Hermione prit une inspiration. L'autre raison pour laquelle elle avait cédé assez facilement allait venir.

-Severus, j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

L'enthousiasme de ce dernier retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, le ton qu'elle avait employé sous-entendait que sa demande n'aurait sans doute rien d'agréable. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait sa bienveillante attention.

-Mes parents viennent manger dimanche, je n'ai pas pu reporter davantage une rencontre avec eux. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu fasses leur connaissance et passes la journée avec nous mais je ne voudrais pas t'imposer cela si ce doit être une corvée pour toi. Je crains que notre week-end ensemble ne se trouve raccourci.

Rencontrer les parents de Hermione faisait bien sûr partie des plans de Severus, mais pas si tôt ! D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de la manipuler pour ce faire. Il avait quatre jours pour élaborer une stratégie et se mettre les parents dans la poche.

-Hermione, si cela te fait plaisir, je serais tout à fait enchanté de rencontrer tes parents. Mais comment vas-tu me présenter à eux ?

-J'ai pensé leur dire simplement que tu es mon ami. Je ne doute pas qu'ils en tireront les bonnes conclusions. Tu risques de devoir subir cependant un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo de la part de mon père.

-Pff ! J'ai survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Dumbledore – évidemment, il avait activement contribué à cet état de fait –, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, Hermione.

Un peu rassurée, Hermione lui offrit son sourire préféré, celui qui disparaissait sous un baiser aussi sûrement que les hirondelles migrent en Afrique. Elle omit de lui dire que sa mère savait déjà et serait missionnée pour amortir le choc de la découverte pour son père.

* * *

Le dimanche attendu avec tant d'anxiété arriva très vite, comme toutes les choses qu'on redoute. Avant même que Severus ou Hermione réalisent ce qui se passait, ils se trouvaient face à monsieur et madame Granger dans le salon de la jeune femme. 

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Severus Snape, mon ami.

Maman réagit au quart de tour.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Snape. Comment allez-vous ?

-Moi de même, madame. Je vais bien, merci. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous ?

-Oui, merci. Mais appelez donc moi Diane.

-Alors, vous devez m'appeler Severus.

Le sourire rayonnant de Hermione à cet échange mit la puce à l'oreille de John Granger. Il eut l'impression d'être tombé dans un traquenard orchestré par sa femme et sa fille. Le regard interrogateur de Severus en direction de sa fille lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre la mesure de la situation. Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un regard de compréhension, et John se prit un peu de pitié pour Severus : si sa fille avait des vues sur lui, il n'avait aucune chance, elle l'aurait. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait assez fort pour ne pas se laisser phagocyter par le bouillon intellectuel et psychologique qu'était Hermione. Il était temps de le tester.

-Bonjour Severus, enchanté de vous connaître. Et appelez-moi John.

La façon un peu directe de son futur beau-père (faut-il rappeler que la cause était entendue pour Severus ? Il installerait Hermione définitivement dans sa vie le prit au dépourvu un centième de seconde, puis il se reprit.

-Enchanté, John. Je suis vraiment très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Aussi heureux que d'avoir fait la connaissance de ma fille ?

Les deux femmes prirent une mine offensée. Severus se dit que John était un Gryffondor qui s'ignore.

-Cela n'est pas comparable. Vous n'impliquez pas que vous envisagez que j'aie avec vous le même genre de relation que j'ai avec elle ?

Cet homme, habillé en noir des cheveux aux chaussures, avait du répondant. John sourit.

-Non merci. Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Pendant que John entraînait Severus vers les fauteuils pour poursuivre son interrogatoire, Hermione leur servit un apéritif et se retira dans la cuisine avec sa mère pour discuter un peu.

-Alors, ma chérie, je suppose que tes sentiments ont évolué depuis notre dernière conversation, sinon je suppose que tu ne nous l'aurais pas fait rencontrer ?

-Eh bien, oui. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera pour la vie, mais nous sommes vraiment bien ensemble. Ce n'est pas une amourette pour moi, et pour lui non plus je pense. Pas plus tard que cette semaine, il a demandé à avoir le double des clés de mon appartement !

-Et ?

-J'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'éprouve une totale confiance en lui. Maman, tu crois que je suis amoureuse ?

-Hermione, tu en as tous les symptômes. Comptes-tu lui dire ?

-Pas encore. Je dois d'abord me faire à l'idée que je pourrais être amoureuse à nouveau, et je dois être sûre de ses sentiments. Je ne connaîtrai pas un deuxième échec !

-C'est bien, ma fille. C'est comme cela qu'il faut penser !

En fin de journée, Severus se sentit aussi épuisé qu'après avoir utilisé intensivement l'occlumancie en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. John Granger était un homme informé, il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier, _et il semblait que Hermione ait tenu ses parents au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Aussi il n'avait rien laissé passer, et s'il ne semblait heureusement pas gêné plus que cela par son passé, il avait passé au crible ses sentiments pour Hermione. Il avait failli lâché qu'il comptait épouser Hermione dans un avenir pas trop lointain, deux ans tout au plus ! Ce moldu pourrait en remontrer à McNair, Satan ait son âme, sur les techniques d'interrogatoire efficaces et sans effusion de sang. Il ne s'attarda pas auprès de Hermione ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui avaler une potion pour le mal de tête et dormir tôt.

Hermione, elle, avait compris que Severus avait passé l'examen avec succès lorsque son père avait dit à Severus en partant : « il faudra passer manger avec Hermione un de ces jours ! » Cela lui faisait une épine en moins dans le pied. Restait le plus dur, le dire aux amis.

* * *

Le lundi soir fut un peu bousculé. Remus passa rendre visite à Hermione à l'improviste pour l'inviter à la soirée du dix avril. 

-Bien sûr, Remus, je serais très heureuse d'être là. Tu as bien mérité cet emploi qui t'attend, et cette fête sera l'occasion de voir tout le monde !

Remus se garda de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de lui préparer une surprise pour ce soir-là.

Il allait partir et se tenait debout dans le salon, près de la porte. Il n'était pas visible du couloir. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la clé dans la porte d'entrée, celle-ci qui s'ouvrit, se referma, et des pas qui se dirigeaient avec assurance dans leur direction. Severus utilisait pour la première fois ses doubles de clés. Il avança directement vers Hermione sans remarquer Remus, lui prit la main, en embrassa la paume et avant que Hermione puisse l'alerter sur la présence d'une tierce personne, il la prit dans ses bras et posa goulûment sa bouche sur la sienne.

On aurait jeté à Remus un _petrificus totalus_ qu'aucune différence n'aurait été visible. Complètement stupéfié, il prit appui sur le chambranle de la porte. Son cerveau refusait d'interpréter le message que ses yeux lui transmettaient : Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, baiser passionné.

Hermione se souvint qu'ils avaient un spectateur et repoussa légèrement Severus. Il suivit son regard et avisa le loup-garou. Un élan de jalousie s'empara de lui.

-Lupin ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question Severus.

-Mais la réponse dans ce cas me paraît évidente.

-Hermione est mon amie, il est normal que je lui rende visite.

Si la jeune femme en question n'avait pas été là, il aurait libéralement insulté l'ancien Maraudeur. Pour son bien à elle, donc à lui, il se retint.

De son côté, Remus remarqua le bras possessif vêtu de noir posé sur les épaules de Hermione. Cette attitude était si peu caractéristique de Severus ! Et elle le laissait faire ! Elle alla jusqu'à glisser une main dans celle de l'homme en noir et il vit son pouce remuer en une caresse discrète et apaisante. Il ne voulait pas blesser Hermione, et visiblement elle et Severus étaient ensemble. Il dit alors pour calmer le jeu :

-Hermione m'a aidé à trouver une formation qui me garantit un emploi à la fin, je venais donc l'inviter à une soirée que j'organise le dix avril pour fêter ma nouvelle vie professionnelle et la naissance à venir de mon premier enfant. Tu peux l'accompagner, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il n'allait tout de même pas l'inviter, lui, mais s'il accompagnait Hermione, ce n'était pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Quant à lui, Severus se dit qu'il ferait en sorte que lui aussi annonce la naissance à venir de son premier enfant bientôt. L'amour et la jalousie lui faisaient perdre la tête, voilà qu'il pensait à se reproduire !

-J'y songerai, Lupin.

Remus se tourna vers Hermione et la salua, puis il prit congé.

-Severus, comment vas-tu ? Nous avons à peine eu le temps de parler hier soir, j'espère que mon père ne t'as pas trop torturé ?

-Hermione, ton père pourrait en remontrer à Dumbledore, mais je suis toujours là. Comptes-tu aller à la soirée de Lupin ?

-Bien sûr. Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Comment dire non à un aussi joli froncement de sourcil ? Il dit oui, évidemment. Mais il se promit que, dès qu'il aurait réglé son compte à « l'homme », il convaincrait Hermione de le laisser s'installer dans l'appartement avec elle. Ainsi, plus de toiture à réparer, et il verrait quels « amis » lui rendaient visite de manière inopinée.

_Vous êtes encore là ? Merci pour votre persévérance ! _


	16. Le jeu se complique

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, qui relit ma prose entre deux cours. Merci pour tout !_

**Chapitre 16. Le jeu se complique**

Alors que Hermione et Severus se couchaient en ce samedi soir, anxieux à propos de la première rencontre de Severus avec les parents de Hermione prévue le lendemain, Draco supervisait la soirée organisée par les Bulstrode pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Il vérifia que ses sous-traitants (traiteur, fleuriste, orchestre, serveurs) avaient bien rempli leur part du contrat. Il en profita pour saluer les uns et les autres, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Les remarques du genre : «savez-vous que ma cousine se marie l'été prochain ? » étaient traduites dans l'esprit de Draco par : « envoyer un parchemin publicitaire chez les Gamp. » Il trouva finalement qu'en plus de lui procurer des revenus, son activité lui plaisait. Il en était le premier surpris. Et il n'avait plus autant d'objection à fréquenter d'autres milieux sociaux que le sien depuis qu'il avait découvert que les gallions des san…non, apprendre à parler le politiquement correct (plus difficile que le français) et dire : depuis que les gallions des sorciers nés de parents moldus avaient le même effet dans sa poche que les autres.

Il faillit s'étrangler avec son petit four lorsqu'il vit qui s'éloignait du buffet, une assiette de viandes froides à la main : Jérôme Frollo. Cet homme était plus discret qu'un serpent à l'affût de sa proie, que venait-il faire ici ? Draco ne pensait même pas que d'autres que lui savaient que l'homme avait été un mangemort. Il en connaissait en tout cas un rayon en magie noire et en magie des âmes, au point d'en remontrer parfois au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce dernier sujet. Le jeune homme laissa sa curiosité l'emporter au détriment de son bon sens et aborda l'homme au teint malade.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Frollo. Cela fait si longtemps, comment allez-vous ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy. Je vais bien, merci. J'ai cru comprendre que nous vous devions la réussite de cette soirée.

-Oui, merci, j'en suis l'organisateur en effet.

-Je suppose que vous faites cela pour le plaisir ?

-Evidemment.

Les propos des deux protagonistes suintaient les sous-entendus malveillants. Frollo était meilleur que Malfoy père en la matière.

-Et il vous arrive…souvent…d'organiser de tels événements ?

-Régulièrement, oui.

Draco se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de tourner la tête ailleurs dès qu'il avait aperçu cet homme.

-Je suppose que vous ne faites pas cela pour n'importe qui.

-A vrai dire, je le fais pour qui le demande. Vous savez qu'après la guerre perdue, le nom de Malfoy s'est trouvé honni.

L'autre hocha la tête en une parodie de sympathie. Draco poursuivit :

-J'ai trouvé ce moyen de lui rendre son lustre. En acceptant d'organiser des événements pour tout type de sorciers, je compte retrouver l'influence qui revient à ma famille dans ce monde.

L'autre ne cacha pas son mépris et son étonnement :

-Tout type de sorciers ! Même des sangs-de-bourbe et des semi-humains ?

-Lorsqu'ils sont héros de guerre, oui.

Draco commençait à s'échauffer, il trouvait que Frollo lui tapait sur les nerfs, à remettre ainsi en cause son choix de vie.

-Tenez, je vais même organiser une fête pour Remus Lupin.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Bonne soirée, monsieur Malfoy.

L'autre tourna les talons brutalement. « Quelle malpoli ! » se dit le blond. « Je m'en moque, après tout, lui ne sera jamais un client potentiel vu son mode de vie. »

De son côté, Jérôme Frollo réfléchissait aux informations recueillies ce soir. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté l'invitation des Bulstrode principalement pour recueillir des informations utiles, et la soirée avait été productive. Il avait ainsi pris connaissance de la déchéance des Malfoy (frayer avec des inférieurs ! ) et la réception de Lupin ne pouvait signifier qu'un chose : Hermione Granger y serait, elle faisait partie des amis proches du loup-garou. En quittant les Bulstrode, il tapota avec satisfaction les cheveux blonds qu'il avait ramassés un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Remus était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Le crochet par l'appartement de Hermione l'avait mis un peu en retard et Tonks était rentrée avant lui. Elle nota de suite la mine renfrognée de son époux.

-Bonsoir Remus. Dis donc, avec la tête que tu fais, on dirait bien qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes t'est passé sur le corps !

-Pire ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je viens de voir !

-Eh bien, dis-le au lieu de faire durer le suspense.

-Je viens de passer chez Hermione pour l'inviter à notre soirée du dix, et pendant que j'étais là, Snape est arrivé comme en territoire conquis, il avait même les clés de l'appartement, et il a embrassé Hermione comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde !

-Tu aurais pu me faire asseoir avant de me balancer une nouvelle pareille ! se plaignit Tonks en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Rappelles-toi un peu dans quel état tu m'as mise !

-Désolé, ma chérie. Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, il est agréable comme une porte de prison, engoncé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou, et quoi qu'on dise, je ne peux oublier qu'il a tué Dumbledore.

Tonks ne sut que répondre. En tant qu'auror, elle avait plus qu'entendu parler du procès de Snape, et d'ailleurs, son mari avait témoigné à un moment donné. Elle savait qu'il avait bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes sur toute la ligne car il avait pu prouver qu'il avait aidé l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry discrètement après avoir tué Dumbledore. Il était également vrai qu'il était un personnage plus que douteux, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des moyens ultra-illégaux pour arriver à ses fins, et il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. Que pouvait-il bien attendre d'une relation avec Hermione ? Même si celle-ci n'était pas une gamine sans défense, Tonks s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle eut une idée qui, d'après elle, pourrait calmer le jeu et ne pas blesser Hermione s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'intervenir.

-Que dirais-tu si je voyais avec mes collègues pour organiser une petite enquête sur Snape depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban ? S'il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, Hermione n'aura pas besoin d'être mise au courant. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fâche avec toi parce que tu te serais mêlé de ses affaires ?

Remus réfléchit un moment à la question, puis acquiesça.

* * *

Tonks tint parole : dès qu'elle arriva au bureau des aurors le lendemain matin, elle mit sur le coup Dawlish, qui lui devait quelques menus services, parce qu'il était l'un des plus objectifs du bureau.

Severus ne le sut jamais mais il devait une fière chandelle à la capacité à brouiller les pistes de « l'homme ». Il avait en effet pris la décision d'attendre que l'autre vienne récupérer sa potion détraquante pour tenter de le suivre à nouveau, et d'abandonner toute autre recherche. De fait, Dawlish put juste rapporter à Tonks que Severus Snape avait trouvé un emploi honorable récemment grâce à une certaine Hermione Granger qui faisait profession de consultante en recherche d'emploi, et qu'il n'avait trouvé trace d'aucune activité illicite de la part de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Il décida néanmoins de garder un œil sur lui, au cas où, il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de le renvoyer à Azkaban, la place légitime des mangemorts qui avaient tué sa petite fille.

* * *

La LEM, ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum, aussi connue sous le nom de loi de Murphy, fut encore une fois prouvée vraie à Severus et Hermione en ce samedi après-midi. Tandis que notre couple était engagé dans des activités ne nécessitant pas l'intellect, Ginny se dit qu'elle mettrait bien le petit Sirius en garde chez ses grand-parents et qu'elle irait faire du shopping avec Hermione. Elle déboula donc dans le salon de son amie grâce à la poudre de cheminette sans prévenir, comme elle le faisait parfois.

Ne voyant personne, elle avança dans le couloir. Elle entendit alors des gémissements, et sans prendre le temps d'écouter, ce qui lui aurait permis de se rendre compte que lesdits gémissements provenaient de deux sources différentes, se précipita à l'aide de Hermione qu'elle croyait souffrante, seule dans sa chambre, sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle.

Ginny était un peu jeune et en trop bonne santé pour souffrir d'un arrêt cardiaque, elle ne passa cependant pas loin. Hermione chevauchait avec ardeur un homme…qu'elle reconnut être Severus Snape, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les mains sur ses propres seins. L'homme (Snape, bon sang !) la regardait avec luxure, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre…ne pas penser à ce que faisait l'autre main !

-Oh putain, Severus, t'es profond, c'est…booooooooooon, ah, ah, AAAAAHHHHHHHH

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, répondit Severus en écho.

Hermione retomba sur lui, repue, alors que Ginny prenait racine dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge, couleur incluse. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son amie.

Severus la vit le premier. Il attrapa vivement le drap et le passa tant bien que mal au-dessus de Hermione et lui-même.

-Madame Potter, votre mère ne vous a donc jamais appris qu'on n'entrait jamais chez les autres sans être invité ?

Hermione tourna la tête et la jolie rougeur de son corps due à « l'exercice » prit une tournure franchement écarlate. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sentant bien qu'elle ne pourrait dire que des platitudes ou des bêtises en cet instant précis. Encore une fois, ce fut Severus qui réagit.

-Si vous voulez bien sortir de la chambre, madame Potter, Hermione et moi pourrions redevenir décents.

-Oui, oui, bbbien ssssûr, bégaya-t-elle en se retirant. Elle s'écroula dans le premier fauteuil venu, s'éventant avec un magazine trouvé sur la table basse. Quand elle en aurait fini avec les explications ici, elle rentrerait chez elle et Harry avait plutôt intérêt à être là.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de penser à ce qu'elle ferait avec Harry, Hermione et…Snape entrèrent dans le salon et prirent place face à elle. Elle prit la parole tout de suite :

-Hermione, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je voulais seulement venir te prendre pour qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble comme nous faisons parfois, je suis vraiment désolée, je savais pourtant que tu voyais quelqu'un mais jamais je n'ai pensé…

Severus interrompit son babillage :

-Je pense que nous avons compris votre point, madame Potter, puis-je toutefois vous rappeler que vous me devez des excuses aussi ? Autant que je sache, Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert de votre indiscrétion.

Ginny se remit à rougir tandis que Severus lança un regard en coin à Hermione. Ainsi elle avait dit à son amie qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ? De toute façon, tout le monde serait bientôt au courant, le dix avril pour être précis. S'ils avaient tous la même expression que madame Potter sur leur visage, cela vaudrait vraiment le coup de subir par la suite les amis « bien intentionnés » de sa (presque) fiancée.

-Je suis désolée, professeur. Je vous jure qu'à l'avenir, je ne viendrai plus chez Hermione sans être annoncée.

Elle se tourna vers elle :

-Tu me pardonnes, dis, Hermione, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Ah, Ginny, non je ne t'en veux pas, mais s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne. C'est à nous deux qu'il revient de décider de rendre notre relation publique ou non.

Lorsque Severus entendit Hermione dire « nous deux », il l'aurait embrassée s'ils avaient été seuls. Ce qui n'était qu'une question de minutes.

-D'accord, Hermione, je te promets de garder le silence. Et vous, professeur, prenez bien soin d'elle.

Sur ce, elle regagna ses pénates par cheminette. Elle était un peu inquiète pour son amie, quelle idée aussi de prendre pour amant un repris de justice, mais ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, pas seulement le sexe mais le rayonnement de bonheur qui émanait de Hermione, contribua à la rassurer. Elle entreprit alors de distraire Harry, qui pourrait se demander pourquoi elle revenait si tôt, de toute question concernant Hermione, tandis que cette dernière recevait le baiser du siècle.


	17. La menace se précise

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, je ne peux pas publier sans elle ;)_

**Chapitre 17. La menace se précise**

Après une semaine sans incident, si on excepte une brûlure par salamandre pour Severus, un client mécontent qui traita Hermione d'incompétente et d'inutile, un hippogriffe grincheux tentant d'étriper ses apprentis dresseurs, la routine quoi, vint le vendredi soir. Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, Severus sut qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il savait qui, mais toujours pas son nom. Il introduisit « l'homme » dans son salon et le fit attendre le temps d'aller chercher la potion détraquante dans l'arrière-cuisine.

-Voilà, votre potion est prête. Si vous permettez, l'amateur de potions en moi se demande bien par quel processus cette potion peu vider un être de sa force de vie. Crée-t-elle un _inferius_ ou un corps sans vie comme après le baiser du détraqueur ?

-Peut-être qu'elle tue, tout simplement, répondit l'autre d'un ton ironique.

-Vous oubliez que je suis un maître des potions, et j'ai réalisé cette potion. J'en connais ses ingrédients et leurs effets, y compris le sang de vampire…

-Vous savez juste que cette potion contient du sang de vampire, mais vous ne savez pas quel est son effet dans cette potion ! l'interrompit-il d'un air moqueur.

Ça y est, il était appâté, il allait pouvoir en tirer des informations. Zabini avait raison, il était ridiculement facile de le faire parler. Comment un homme avec une telle faiblesse pouvait-il rester aussi discret ? Il est vrai que seuls des sujets obscurs dont peu pourraient discuter à l'aise semblaient le faire sortir de son quasi mutisme.

Severus se lança dans une tirade sur les interactions du sang de vampire avec les quinze ingrédients de la potion, avec chacun d'eux séparément, puis dans leur ensemble. « L'homme » répondait à ses arguments avec chaleur, et Severus se laissa prendre dans le débat, chose dont il ne laisserait de se sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qu'il n'avouerait à personne, même pas à Hermione. Il fut rappelé à lui quand l'autre fit la remarque suivante :

-Jamais je n'ai entendu de telles balivernes, et pourtant nous avions un professeur de potions d'une nullité insondable à Durmstrang.

Severus dut faire appel à toutes ses qualités d'espion plus ou moins émoussées, pour garder un visage impassible et ne pas laisser son interlocuteur savoir qu'il venait de donner une information inestimable : combien de personnes parlant italien avaient en effet fréquenté Durmstrang ? Il avait une piste !

-De toute façon, en la matière, rien de tel que d'expérimenter, et j'ai déjà mon sujet.

Severus haussa un sourcil en interrogation.

-La fille du Ministère qui avait réussi à libérer le manuscrit de Contracelse et qui a provoqué tant de retard dans mes plans, voilà ma cible.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais Severus eut comme un sombre pressentiment. Lorsque « l'homme » prit congé, Severus se jeta un sortilège de désillusion et sortit immédiatement à sa suite. Il le suivit jusqu'au point de transplanage, non sans lui avoir jeté au préalable un sort de traque. Cependant, l'autre devait avoir pris d'extrêmes précautions car lorsque Severus transplana à son tour, il arriva sur le perron de la maison moldue dont l'adresse figurait sur son dossier à l'hôpital. De rage, il fit exploser la porte d'un coup de baguette et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Dawlish vit un homme vêtu de sombre et se cachant le visage frapper à la porte de Snape, être introduit dans la maison, puis en ressortir une heure après, un paquet à la main. Il reporta ce fait à sa collègue le lendemain et Tonks se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû tout de même faire fouiller la maison. Il était trop tard maintenant, quoi que Snape ait pu cacher était parti avec le mystérieux homme.

* * *

Non seulement Severus pouvait se réjouir maintenant d'être comme tout le monde et d'attendre le week-end avec impatience pour se reposer d'une dure semaine de labeur, mais en plus « week-end » rimait avec « Hermione ». Si, si, en faisant un effort, cela rimait. Pendant deux jours, c'était comme s'il vivait avec elle pour de bon. Il pouvait ainsi mieux profiter de son esprit et de son corps, savourer en sa compagnie le café du matin, partager avec elle tant de bons moments. Et des mauvais aussi. La preuve en ce samedi où Hermione l'accueillit le visage maussade, encore en pyjama. Elle alla se recoucher aussi vite qu'il était entré. Severus la suivit, il eut juste le temps de voir une bouillotte glisser sous le drap et il devina qu'elle s'était logée contre le ventre de la jeune femme, et reconnut une potion anti-douleur sur la table de chevet. Zut ! Elle avait ses règles. Pas d'activité physique en vue en cette fin de semaine. Mais pas question qu'il parte non plus. Quand ils vivraient ensemble, ce genre de choses appartiendrait à son quotidien, autant qu'il s'habitue tout de suite. 

-Hermione, tu as mal ? dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Allongée sur le côté, elle balançait son corps d'avant en arrière, le visage crispé.

-Je suis désolée, Severus, cela va passer. Cela m'est tombé dessus ce matin, il faut maintenant attendre que la potion fasse effet. J'ai bien peur d'être de mauvaise compagnie ce week-end.

-Hermione, ta compagnie est toujours bonne pour moi.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu, qu'il n'avait pas lui-même anticipé. Il ôta ses vêtements, sauf son slip, et se glissa derrière elle dans le lit. Il se colla contre elle, passa les bras autour de sa taille et massa son ventre sous la bouillotte. La chaleur provoquée par la présence de son amant dans le lit et le doux massage de ses mains contribuèrent avec la potion à l'assoupir et elle somnola bientôt. Severus se sentait tout simplement bien.

Quand enfin ils émergèrent, ils avaient encore du temps avant de devoir se lever et préparer le repas. Severus réalisa alors que son sexe était en érection. Pas de chance, il allait devoir se contenter de madame La Paume et ses cinq filles jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Quoique…l'idée de faire l'amour à Hermione quand elle avait ses règles ne le dégoûtait pas du tout, il s'en fichait royalement. Il éviterait peut-être juste le cunnilingus. Maintenant, partagerait-elle ses vues sur la question ? Un sondage d'opinion s'imposait.

-Tu vas mieux, Hermione ?

-Oui, nettement mieux, merci beaucoup, Severus. Tes mains sont magiques.

-Seulement mes mains ?

Il appuya son érection sur le bas du dos de sa compagne. Elle sursauta.

-Tu…tu as envie de moi…mais j'ai mes règles !

-Je l'ai bien compris, ma tendre, mais tu es toujours toi, règles ou pas règles, et j'ai toujours envie de toi. Accepterais-tu de franchir l'interdit avec moi ?

Pour la première fois, la certitude envahit Hermione. Ses sentiments étaient partagés, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui dise « je t'aime » et qu'il en fasse de même. Car aucun homme ne pouvait dire ce qu'il venait de dire s'il n'aimait pas ! Savoir cela la convainquit d'accéder à sa demande.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans ces circonstances, mais avec toi, je veux bien essayer.

Ils entreprirent alors de se déshabiller dans le lit, s'entortillant au passage dans les draps. Hermione demanda toutefois à ne retirer sa culotte qu'au dernier moment et à mettre une serviette au-dessus du drap housse. Une fois ces détails pratiques réglés, les caresses commencèrent, parfois douces, parfois appuyées. Chacun connaissait bien le corps de l'autre maintenant, et chaque fois le redécouvrait avec plaisir. Les bouches se rencontrèrent, exprimant par leurs lèvres, langues, voire dents, les émotions des cœurs.

-Severus, gémit Hermione. Tu me rends folle…

Elle ne put aller plus loin car la bouche de Severus s'était refermée sur son téton tandis qu'une main malaxait avec douceur et fermeté (étrange mélange dont seules ces mains étaient capables à la connaissance de la jeune femme) l'autre sein. Elle passa une jambe au-dessus du corps de son amant, la bougeant contre son côté et plaquant autant que faire se peut son entrejambe contre lui afin de stimuler son clitoris. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse brûler autant de désir à cette période du mois. Ses propres mains n'étaient pas en repos, elles mémorisaient les formes du corps de son homme avec fièvre, elle le voulait en elle tout de suite.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, Severus, donne-moi ton sexe maintenant.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, elle qui avait semblé un peu hésitante au début le suppliait de la prendre…tout de suite. Il serait fait selon sa volonté.

-Tout de suite, ma douce. Tu auras ce que tu veux.

-Oui, viens en moi, et lâche-toi. J'ai envie de toi dur et fort.

Merlin soit loué que Severus ne fût plus un adolescent car leur petite séance amoureuse aurait été courte, très courte. La culotte de Hermione finit sur la descente de lit à la vitesse d'une fusée au décollage, et Severus se mit au-dessus d'elle, engoncé entre les jambes de la femme qu'il aimait et qui le regardait, osait-il croire, avec tendresse et passion. Bon, il pouvait y croire, il n'était pas mauvais en légilimencie après tout et pouvait presque à coup sûr savoir quand on lui mentait. Il la pénétra d'un coup et sans perdre de temps, adopta un mouvement rapide et quasi violent, comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle en était ravie si ses « oui », « encore », « t'arrête pas » et autres onomatopées étaient une indication de ses sentiments. Pour sa part, il la trouvait très délicieuse, si chaude, si mouillée, si ouverte à lui, oh il valait mieux qu'elle orgasme très vite car il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il allait bouger afin de stimuler son bouton de chair tout en continuant ses va-et-vient lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, et ses cris grimpèrent de quelques décibels. Elle avait joui, il pouvait se laisser aller à son tour et il la suivit presque immédiatement.

Après quelques instants de récupération, ils utilisèrent la salle de bains. Ils ne refirent pas l'amour ce week-end-là, mais ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à regarder l'autre en douce, se nourrissant de la vue de l'être cher.

* * *

Dès le lundi, Severus envoya un hibou à un « vieil ami » bibliothécaire à Durmstrang pour obtenir la liste des Italiens ayant fréquenté cette école depuis cinquante ans. Il reçut une liste de quinze noms en retour le vendredi suivant. Il l'étudia un peu le soir même mais dut se résoudre à ne la reprendre que le lundi. Si jamais Hermione voyait cette missive, elle poserait des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'elle travaillait encore au Ministère lorsque les notes de Contracelse furent découvertes. Il était curieux de savoir quel genre de sortilège les protégeait, elle saurait peut-être quelque chose. Il amena donc le sujet dans la conversation le dimanche après-midi pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, enlacés dans le canapé. 

-En rangeant un peu chez moi, je suis tombé sur un vieux numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui parlait de l'assassinat de Contracelse. L'article prétendait que de puissants sortilèges protégeaient pourtant son logis. Aurais-tu entendu parler de quelque chose au Ministère ? Connaître ces sortilèges et la manière de les contrer pourrait m'aider dans mon travail, je pense.

Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde, le temps que l'expression « secret professionnel » apparaisse et disparaisse de son esprit. Le Ministère l'avait flouée, elle dirait ce qu'elle voudrait. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait une conférence de presse.

-Il y avait des sortilèges très puissants, oui, mais pas sur son logis, sur son travail. C'était comme s'il ne pensait pas qu'on le tuerait avant d'accéder à ses notes.

-Ah bon ? Tu as l'air renseignée.

-Et pour cause, c'est moi qu'on a appelée pour démanteler les sortilèges sur son coffre-fort. Cela m'a pris deux jours, il avait utilisé des sortilèges que personne ne connaissait…

Oh non. Oh, non, non, non. Non, non et putain de non ! C'était elle que « l'homme » accusait d'avoir mis ses plans en retard, c'était sur elle qu'il entendait tester la potion détraquante. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés brutalement dans le sang de Severus alors qu'une suée froide prenait possession de son dos. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il serait responsable de sa mort si l'autre réussissait. Hors de question, la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie n'allait pas mourir à cause de lui ! Il respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de dominer la panique montante. Hermione cessa son babillage un instant lorsqu'elle sentit son inconfort, le regard interrogateur et inquiet. Il l'embrassa farouchement avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot. N'importe comment, il deviendrait son ombre et la protégerait, de sa vie s'il le fallait.

_Merci de lire et éventuellement de reviewer. _


	18. Victimes en vue

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Relecture toujours par Ambre/Ezilda, encore merci._

**Chapitre 18. Victimes en vue**

La révélation de Hermione sur son implication dans la découverte par le Ministère des notes de Contracelsus avait peut-être jeté un froid dans l'esprit de Severus, mais pas dans ses réactions. A son insu, il la couvrit de sorts de protection et de traque afin de toujours savoir où elle était. Il s'enquit de son emploi du temps de cette semaine afin de savoir quand il pouvait passer, et surtout dans l'espoir qu'elle serait tellement occupée qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de chez elle dans la journée, pendant qu'il devait être au travail. Il put être rassuré sur ce point-là, elle avait un agenda archi plein. Il allait se mettre au travail sur la liste de Durmstrang de suite également.

Cette semaine-là, Severus rendit donc visite à Hermione tous les soirs, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle, faisant les courses avec elle au besoin. Cela lui laissait moins de temps pour travailler sur la liste, mais il parvint néanmoins à la réduire à trois noms plausibles : Jérôme Frollo, Enzo Dante et Maurizio Borgia.

Hermione, elle, interpréta tout à fait différemment le comportement de Severus, et elle lui dit un soir :

-Tu passes tellement de temps chez moi, et tu me regardes sans arrêt. Je devrais peut-être t'offrir une montre comme celle que j'ai achetée à ma mère et qui lui permet de savoir où je suis à tout moment. Ou bien est-ce une manière subtile de me faire savoir que tu souhaiterais emménager chez moi ?

En deux phrases, Hermione venait de lui enlever un poids des épaules. Il se dit qu'il trouverait bien un moyen d'emprunter à Diane Granger sa fameuse montre, que Diane sache ou non pour l'emprunt, et qu'il allait dire oui à l'emménagement.

-Suis-je donc si transparent ? répondit-il. J'aimerais bien vivre en permanence avec toi, oui.

-Il n'y a qu'à demander, si je puis dire. Ecoute, samedi, tout le monde saura pour nous puisque nous serons ensemble à la soirée de Remus, tu pourrais en profiter pour t'installer chez moi ce week-end.

L'idée de se réveiller auprès de Hermione tous les matins faillit lui faire oublier la menace qui pesait sur elle.

* * *

La semaine fut fiévreuse chez les Lupin, avec la pleine lune le lundi, puis l'approche de la réception. Remus avait réussi avec brio le test final de sa formation et était désormais titulaire du titre de dresseur professionnel de créatures magiques, spécialité « montures ». Le Ministère l'embauchait à partir du quinze avril avec comme consigne que les hippogriffes et sombrals soient prêts à être utilisés par les aurors dès septembre, ou avant. Le futur s'annonçait bien. 

Draco se rendit deux fois chez les Lupin cette semaine-là pour peaufiner les détails de la réception. La salle était prête, le matériel et la vaisselle seraient livrés le samedi même, le traiteur prendrait possession des cuisines en fin de matinée etc. Tout fut passé en revue, y compris les tenues vestimentaires. Il y allait de la réputation des _Fêtes galantes_. Il ne s'attendait pas toutefois à la nouvelle qu'il apprit en ce vendredi soir : Hermione Granger allait se pointer au bras de Severus Snape. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-ce pour elle que son ancien directeur de maison lui avait demandé conseil pour la Saint-Valentin ? Cela était la preuve formelle que Snape avait toujours été un traître au Seigneur des Ténèbres, car seul un traître s'afficherait avec une…sorcière née de parents moldus, même après la défaite. On pourrait objecter qu'il frayait avec des traîtres à leur sang et des semi-humains, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il faisait cela par nécessité, cela ne l'amusait pas, même pas la tête de Lupin quand il avait abordé la question de l'argenterie pour sa réception ou du plan de table : qui mettre à côté ou en face de Snape ?

* * *

A l'insu de tous, un homme suivait Draco depuis quelques jours. Il devait en savoir un maximum sur l'organisation de la soirée pour arriver à ses fins, et qui mieux que l'organisateur pour obtenir les informations ? Il ramena les oreilles à rallonge achetées chez les Weasley la semaine précédente dans sa poche, l'air songeur. Ainsi donc, Snape serait de la partie, et la fille était sa petite amie ? Il haussa les épaules, cela ne devrait pas entraver ses plans.

* * *

Draco se préparait à se rendre sur le lieu où se déroulerait la fête des Lupin afin de superviser sa préparation. Tous les héros de guerre, McGonagall, Maugrey Fol Œil, Lupin et sa moitié bien sûr, Potter, la tribu Weasley, Granger etc. et une tache : Severus Snape. Tiens, cela devrait rabaisser un peu Granger dans l'œil du public. Tant mieux. Cela ferait de la publicité, d'autant plus qu'il avait envoyé un courrier anonyme au _Wizarding Sun_ les informant qu'une telle soirée ne manquerait pas d'être extrêmement intéressante. Cela devrait rejaillir positivement sur son entreprise, d'autant que personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était celui qui avait fait venir la feuille de chou. Rien de tel que le scandale pour faire vendre, il imaginait déjà les hordes de clients qui, sous prétexte d'organiser la surprise party de leur fillette, lui poserait des questions sur la « soirée des Lupin ». Bon, il n'était plus temps de rêvasser. 

Et voilà qu'on sonne à la porte, il allait être en retard bon sang de bois ! Il ouvrit la porte, il eut juste le temps de reconnaître Jérôme Frollo avant d'être atteint par un éclair rouge.

* * *

Frollo se frotta mentalement les mains, tout marchait comme il se devait pour l'instant. Il sortit une fiole de _Polynectar_ de sa poche, y ajouta un cheveu blond et but. Pendant qu'il se transformait, et malgré la nausée, il se dit qu'il aurait pu se passer des cheveux collectés lors de la soirée des Bulstrode puisque leur source était à sa merci, mais comme on n'est jamais assez prudent… 

Son espionnage lui avait permis de connaître le déroulement de la soirée dans ses moindres détails, et il était assez confiant en ses propres qualités d'acteur pour être sûr de pouvoir rouler tout le monde. Aucun des invités n'était suffisamment intime avec le blondinet de toute façon pour remarquer une anomalie dans son comportement. Il s'habilla sans hâte avec les vêtements de Draco et transplana sur le lieu de la soirée.

Il joua son rôle à la perfection : il guida le fleuriste dans le placement des décorations florales, il installa les musiciens sur l'estrade, il accueillit le traiteur avec l'air hautain et dédaigneux qui trahissait l'appartenance à la famille Malfoy.

Les Lupin furent sur les lieux une heure environ avant les premiers invités. Frollo/Malfoy leur montra ce qui était fait, ce qui restait à faire, ils furent rassurés, tout serait parfait. Puis à partir de dix-neuf heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent, parents, enfants et leur conjoint, petits enfants, la moitié des convives étaient là. Dawlish, qui se doutait que Snape serait de la partie vu qu'il était englué dans les jupes de la fille Granger, avait manœuvré auprès de Tonks pour se faire inviter avec son épouse. A vingt heures ne manquait plus que McGonagall, sans doute retenue par quelque devoir professoral à Poudlard, et Hermione.

Hermione avait été, elle, retenue par Severus qui entendait avoir au moins un bon début de soirée, et aussi recevoir un peu de soutien moral (quoique la partie concernée n'eut pas besoin de soutien du tout) avant les horribles heures qui l'attendaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bras de Hermione, vêtue pour l'occasion de vert et argent, son étole de la Saint-Valentin drapée sur les épaules, le silence se fit, puis la foule se fendit telle la mer Rouge devant Moïse. Ce fut en tout cas l'exacte impression qu'eut Severus en voyant depuis sa haute taille les têtes rousse s'écarter du passage. Il prit néanmoins la peine d'examiner l'expression des visages.

Potter hésitait entre le rouge et le blafard, les dents serrées, la haine inscrite dans les traits d'une manière digne de…lui-même.

Weasley, le plus jeune, que dire ? Qu' on ne voyait plus la limite entre sa peau et ses cheveux tellement il avait tourné à l'écarlate ?

Les parents Weasley étaient bouche bée, chez eux la surprise l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment.

Chez la plupart des autres, on pouvait voir un mélange de tout cela, tantôt de la pâleur, tantôt de la rougeur, tantôt de la colère, tantôt de la surprise. Quelques exceptions tout de même : Kingsley était toujours aussi noir, Ginny lançait de discrets regards d'encouragement en direction de Hermione, tandis que Remus essayait de jouer son rôle d'hôte au mieux en se dirigeant vers le couple, le sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue vers Severus. Tonks suivit et serra Hermione dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles.

-Severus, je suis content que tu aies accepté d'accompagner Hermione, dit Remus d'un air faussement sincère.

Severus lui serra la main qu'il tendait aussi brièvement que possible, et ce juste pour ne pas offenser Hermione. C'était presque pire que lorsqu'il avait dû serrer la main de Black dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il ferait bien plus pour Hermione que pour Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Hermione pour voir comment elle prenait les événements, tiens, elle aussi donnait dans le faux sourire.

Les autres convives ne savaient sur quel pied danser. Ils voulaient saluer Hermione, leur amie, et éviter Snape. Mais que faisait-elle avec lui ? Finalement, les plus courageux se lancèrent et petit à petit, tout le monde finit par les saluer, enfin, montrer qu'ils prenaient en compte leur présence serait une plus juste façon de dire les choses. Seul Ron les ignora complètement, la fragile paix entre lui et son ancienne fiancée brisée.

Pour casser un peu le froid ambiant, Remus proposa que tout le monde se rapprochât de la table et prît l'apéritif. Cela eut le mérite de détourner un peu l'attention loin du couple à scandale qui ne savait pas qu'il était destiné à faire la une le lendemain : Rita Skeeter et son photographe étaient cachés dans un coin sombre à la sortie de la salle où se tenait la réception. Elle avait même déjà un titre pour d'aussi juteuses nouvelles, « le bâtard graisseux et la méduse, un duo capillaire. »

Héroïquement, Ginny se dévoua et fit un peu la conversation au couple, vantant les derniers exploits de son fils tandis que Hermione se détendait progressivement et souriait et que Severus essayait d'écouter poliment parler d'un enfant nommé « Sirius Potter », deux ennemis en un.

Le geste de Ginny décoinça l'atmosphère et la preuve que Hermione était très aimée de ses amis fut que presque tous se montrèrent relativement cordiaux avec son compagnon, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne l'insultèrent pas. Sauf Harry, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Celui-ci glissa à l'oreille de Hermione : « J'espère que tu auras une bonne raison à me donner pour sa présence à tes côtés. » Elle répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, et qu'elle ne vivait pas dans le passé, elle.

Dans un coin, Frollo observait la scène, il attendrait que l'ambiance se calme et que la donzelle ne soit plus suivie des yeux par tous avant d'agir.

* * *

A Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel, Diane Granger cherchait avec frénésie sa montre magique. Si elle avait été en sa possession, elle aurait pu prévenir sa fille qu'elle courait un « danger mortel ».

_Merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs, d'être encore là._


	19. Catastrophe

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par la formidable Ambre/Ezilda._

**Chapitre 19. Catastrophe**

Tout le monde se mit enfin à table pour manger. Dawlish réussit mine de rien à s'asseoir juste en face de Severus, histoire de garder un œil sur le « mangemort », mais comme personne ne voulait de la place, cela ne fut pas trop difficile.

Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre, c'est pourquoi Severus choisit une place à l'extrémité de la table la plus proche de la sortie. Et il limitait ainsi le nombre de ses voisins. Hermione prit place à côté de lui, comme il se devait, et il se retrouva comme au bon vieux temps à Poudlard où une seule personne lui offrait une conversation civilisée, parce que les autres évitaient autant que faire se peut de lui adresser la parole. Il parla donc avec Hermione, sous le regard malveillant de l'auror en face de lui.

Hermione avait aperçu Draco Malfoy, qui s'occupait visiblement de l'organisation de la soirée, et elle se demandait bien quel besoin il avait de rester aussi longtemps. Visiblement, le traiteur, les serveurs et les musiciens connaissaient la chanson, tout tournait comme il le fallait. Et puis, avec les opinions qui étaient les siennes, elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il serait parti dès que sa présence n'aurait plus été indispensable. Il discutait actuellement de quelque détail avec Remus, et sa gestuelle non plus ne ressemblait pas à ce que Hermione avait observé quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas le saluer publiquement, il était insupportable, mais sa curiosité lui souffla un prétexte pour s'approcher des deux hommes : il n'y avait plus de bièraubeurre sur son côté de table. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers eux.

-Remus, où puis-je trouver de la bièraubeurre ? Il n'y en a plus à table.

Depuis son coin de table, Severus ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Bonsoir, miss Granger, dit Draco/Frollo d'un air onctueux. Laissez-moi vous montrer où vous pouvez vous servir. Je m'excuse, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Remus, je vais montrer à votre invitée où se trouve ce dont elle a besoin.

« Le sens des affaires aurait-il eu raison de sa grossièreté ? » se demanda Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas, pas plus que Remus qui les regarda se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout comme Severus, qui trouvait lui aussi l'attitude de Draco inhabituelle. Elle ne correspondait pas du tout à ce dont il se souvenait de lui. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années…

-Par ici, miss.

-Cette porte ne mène-t-elle pas vers l'extérieur ? demanda Hermione sans cesser de suivre le blond.

-Pas vraiment.

Tout se passa trop vite une fois la porte franchie. Frollo avait laissé Hermione passer devant lui et il perdit pas de temps une fois à l'extérieur. De derrière, il lui bâillonna la bouche avec sa main et l'enlaça brutalement avec son autre bras et transplana devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un parc. La dernière chose que vit Hermione fut une lumière rouge.

* * *

Quelque chose ne collait pas, l'instinct d'espion de Severus, tout à fait revenu à la vie ces derniers jours, lui disait qu'un danger était proche. Sitôt qu'il vit Draco et Hermione entrer dans la cuisine, il les suivit. Il fut un peu ralenti par Remus qui, jouant toujours les hôtes irréprochables, essaya de lui parler, mais il le repoussa brutalement sans un mot. Il eut juste le temps ensuite de voir Draco passer la porte vers l'extérieur, empoigner Hermione et disparaître avec elle. 

Il se précipita à l'endroit d'où ils avaient disparu et utilisa les sorts de traque qu'il avait jetés à Hermione, mais chacun d'entre eux le ramenait à la maison moldue dont il avait déjà fait exploser la porte. Il se souvint de la montre de Diane Granger à son poignet et la consulta, elle indiquait : « Hermione, chez Jérôme Frollo, en danger mortel. » Il comprit brutalement qu'ils s'étaient tous faits berner, et que le blond présent à la soirée n'était pas Draco. Le hic était qu'il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée d'où se trouvait le domicile de Frollo. Mais peut-être que le vrai Draco saurait. Il échafauda un plan et retourna à la réception, où il repéra Lupin debout près de la table qui discutait tranquillement avec les Potter restés assis. Il se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, lui saisit le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je viens de voir Draco Malfoy, ou quelqu'un se faisant passer par lui, enlever Hermione. J'ai essayé tous les sorts de traque que je connais et aucun n'a donné de résultats. Je vais chez Malfoy, mais tout endroit ayant appartenu à Lucius est un chausse-trappe, j'ai besoin de renforts.

Son visage était crispé, sa mâchoire serrée, une veine vibrait sur sa tempe, tout en lui respirait l'homme au bord de l'homicide. Pour bien faire, Potter l'avait entendu et s'exclama un peu trop fort :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par Malfoy a enlevé Hermione ?

Evidemment, cela fit taire une bonne partie des convives.

-Ce que je viens de dire. Je viens de voir Draco Malfoy, ou quelqu'un se faisant passer pour lui, emmener Hermione de force.

Harry insista :

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une mise en scène de votre part ?

Severus sentit la pression monter avec plus de force encore que le champagne dans une bouteille secouée. Cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas comprendre une phrase avec un vocabulaire aussi simple ? Un seul mot de trois syllabes, tous les autres plus courts, il ne fallait tout de même pas parler bébé pour se faire comprendre du sauveur du monde sorcier, non ?

-Je n'ai rien à gagner dans une machination qui ferait souffrir Hermione, croyez-moi Potter. Voulez-vous retrouver votre amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Il serra les poings pour ne pas étrangler le jeune insolent. Cela le mettrait en retard et il y avait urgence.

L'ouverture brutale de la porte de la salle détourna les esprits de la confrontation Snape/Potter. Entra un Draco Malfoy hirsute, les vêtements de travers, pantelant.

-Désolé…retard…parvint-il à articuler.

Severus fut le premier sur lui.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Un homme a frappé à la porte, quand j'ai ouvert, il m'a stupéfixé.

Dans son état semi-hagard, Draco n'avait pas pris le temps de vider son esprit et son occlumancie était quasi-nulle, aussi Severus comprit-il immédiatement que le garçon ne disait pas tout ce qu'il savait. En conséquence, il l'attrapa par le col et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

-Dites-nous tout ce que vous savez, Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas que je l'extirpe moi-même de votre tête.

-Severus, s'interposa Remus, lâche-le un peu, tu vas l'étrangler.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Lupin. La vie de Hermione est en jeu, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en civilités.

Cela suffit à convaincre Remus que l'ancien mangemort était très sérieux en ce qui concernait Hermione, et il décida alors de lui faire confiance. Draco, lui, savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne parlait pas, il avait par le passé vu cette expression sur le visage de Severus et n'en avait pas du tout aimé les suites, même si ce n'était pas lui qui en avait souffert.

-Cet homme est un ancien mangemort, il s'appelle Jérôme Frollo.

-Où habite-t-il ? rugit Severus.

-Je…je sais qu'il a acheté un manoir dans le Kent.

Les présents se posaient tous les mêmes questions : un mangemort dont personne n'avait entendu parler était en liberté ? Et pourquoi avait-il ciblé Hermione et non pas Harry ? Ou bien l'objectif était-il d'attirer Harry dans un piège ? Dawlish partit sans délai pour le Ministère afin d'amener des renforts chez Frollo tandis que les invités organisaient les secours.

-Je pars en avant, décréta Severus. Je n'attendrai pas que vous finissiez vos pathétiques efforts d'organisation.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il partit à l'extérieur et transplana. Avec Remus Lupin qui s'était accroché à lui in extremis.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla dans une pièce sans fenêtre et avec une seule porte. Elle était attachée en position debout contre un mur, et bien sûr elle ne sentait plus sa baguette dans sa poche. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle ne put distinguer les traits de son visage à cause du contre-jour. 

-Vous voilà éveillée, miss.

La voix n'éveilla aucun souvenir en Hermione.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-La réponse à cette question est sans importance.

Il ferma la porte et la laissa dans le noir pendant un temps qui lui parut très long.

Quand il revint, elle plissa les yeux, puis réhabituée à la lumière, elle aperçut un flacon de potion dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ceci ? dit-il en levant la main qui tenait le flacon. Elle hocha la tête.

-Ceci est la potion détraquante. Peut-être avez-vous une idée de ses effets ?

Hermione n'était pas vraiment en situation de réfléchir sereinement, elle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Elle produit, pourrait-on dire, le même effet que le baiser du détraqueur sur celui qui la boit, elle vide l'enveloppe corporelle de son essence de vie, de son âme, quoi. C'est la première fois qu'elle est réalisée, elle a été inventée par Contracelsus mais il n'a jamais réussi à la fabriquer, elle est bien trop complexe, seul un maître de potions du plus haut calibre peut la réussir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsque son intellect trop bien huilé arriva à certaines conclusions malgré la panique tapie au fond d'elle-même. Cela n'échappa pas à Frollo, qui se mit à la railler tout en faisant les cent pas devant elle.

-Je vois que vous en tirez les bonnes conclusions. Je vais effectivement vous faire boire cette potion, j'ai besoin d'un cobaye. Et vous savez parfaitement qui est assez doué pour réaliser cette potion. Votre cher Severus Snape est celui qui l'a faite pour moi. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas, de mourir, si l'on peut appeler cela mourir, par la faute de celui auquel vous tenez tant. Ce bâtard de sang-mêlé a toujours trahi ceux qui se sont attachés à lui, vous auriez dû mieux choisir vos alliances, jeune fille.

De telles révélations jetèrent le trouble dans l'esprit de Hermione. Comment l'homme dont elle avait enfin admis à elle-même qu'elle l'aimait pouvait-il être partie prenante d'une telle abomination ? Elle était persuadée qu'il l'aimait pourtant. Frollo continuait de parler.

-Oh, il n'était pas trop volontaire, mais un homme affamé est plus facile à soudoyer, et j'ai toujours gardé les preuves de ses petits méfaits accomplis pour moi. Il n'était pas trop enamouré d'Azkaban, aussi a-t-il toujours fait ce que je lui ai demandé. C'est également lui, voyez-vous, qui a récupéré les notes de Contracelsus avec la recette de la potion détraquante chez cet auror chez qui elles étaient cachées. Je l'ai laissé vivre, ce traître, tant que j'avais besoin de lui, mais de toute façon j'ai décidé que je n'allais plus le tuer. Je pense qu'il souffrira davantage de voir que sa sang-de-bourbe n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

Il fit quelques allers et retours dans la pièce sans parler puis reprit :

-Si cette expérience est un succès, je n'aurais plus qu'à trouver un homme au corps parfait et sain, lui administrer la potion et réaliser le rituel qui enverra mon âme dans ce corps. Tiens, je me demande si je dois choisir un sorcier ou si un moldu ferait l'affaire. Ma magie suivrait-elle mon âme dans un corps moldu ? Mais si elle est rattachée à l'âme, je ne crains rien…

Pendant que l'homme se perdait dans les méandres de sa réflexion, Hermione utilisait ses neurones autant que ses nerfs à vif l'y autorisaient et réfléchissait. Le projet de cet homme était horrible, comment dans sa position pourrait-elle s'y opposer ? Elle reviendrait plus tard sur tout ce que Severus lui avait caché. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas tu ce genre d'activité, et elle-même n'avait pas hésité une fois ou deux à s'introduire par effraction chez d'autres sorciers pendant la chasse aux horcruxes pour trouver des informations. Elle s'était bien gardée de s'en vanter, seuls Harry et Ron le savaient et n'étaient pas eux non plus en position de s'en glorifier. Ou de la dénoncer. Severus était également un homme qui ne faisait pas facilement confiance, et après tout, il l'avait sollicitée pour l'aider à trouver un emploi avouable, cela était un signe indubitable qu'il aspirait à une seconde chance. Hermione se dit qu'elle lui accorderait cette seconde chance après une bonne discussion, puis ramena ses pensées vers la situation présente.

_Merci à vous qui vous êtes accrochés et suivez toujours mon histoire. Un deuxième merci à vous qui en plus laissez une review._


	20. Secours par vagues

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Toujours efficace pour la relecture, Ambre/Ezilda, merci beaucoup._

**Chapitre 20. Secours par vagues.**

Severus et Remus arrivèrent ensemble devant les portes du manoir de Frollo. Le premier secoua son bras afin de bien faire comprendre au second qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact physique avec lui, puis tourna ses pensées et ses efforts en direction de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Les défenses magiques mises en place étaient fortes, élaborées, sans doute pleines de pièges. Il se mit au travail immédiatement, ses années au service de Voldemort lui avaient enseigné pas mal de choses sur comment contourner les obstacles. De son côté, Remus n'était pas manchot lui non plus, et son aide accéléra notablement le processus. Des sortilèges qui auraient donné des heures de travail aux aurors leur prirent moins d'une demi-heure. Frayer avec le mal paie parfois.

Une fois qu'il leur fut possible d'entrer dans le parc du château, les deux hommes se jetèrent un sortilège de désillusion pour être plus discrets. Bien leur en prit car à peine eurent-ils parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans la végétation sur leur droite. Severus soupira intérieurement, il se dit que c'était décidément trop beau d'être arrivé là sans encombre.

Les bruits se firent plus précis, ils identifièrent un grondement, un bruit de sabots et le son de quelque chose traînant à terre. Ces trois éléments mis bout à bout permirent à Remus de faire la connexion avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en formation : une chimère les guettait. Il ne pouvait voir Severus, entre le sortilège de désillusion et l'ombre de la nuit, et n'osait pas le prévenir à voix haute. L'animal devait avoir capté leur odeur.

Le bruit se fit soudain entendre derrière lui, et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant de voir passer à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt le monstre qu'il avait reconnu au bruit. Il fut néanmoins surpris et rassuré de voir que l'animal était un jeune qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance, sa taille était de moitié environ celle d'une chimère adulte. A eux deux, Severus et lui avaient une chance de survivre. Il vit alors une plaie s'ouvrir sur le flanc de l'animal et devina que Severus avait lancé un _sectumsempra_ silencieusement. Sans perdre de temps, il visa la chair à vif et prononça à haute et intelligible voix : « _Avada Kedavra_ ! » Jamais une chimère n'avait été vaincue aussi rapidement. D'ailleurs, une seule chimère avait été vaincue par un sorcier dans le passé. Les deux hommes ne prirent cependant pas la peine de s'attarder sur leur exploit, ni de s'interroger sur leur efficacité inattendue dans l'utilisation à fins utiles de la magie noire. Ils avaient une demoiselle en détresse à secourir.

Quelques faibles pièges les ralentirent encore un peu jusqu'à la porte du manoir, mais c'était comme si la défense du parc incombait essentiellement à la chimère. D'autres difficultés les attendaient là : la porte refusait de s'ouvrir, quel que soit le moyen, moldu ou sorcier, utilisé. La seule possibilité était que Frollo avait protégé sa porte d'entrée par la magie du sang. Cela ne plaisait guère à Severus, on ne savait jamais en effet ce qu'il advenait du sang nécessaire pour réaliser ce genre de magie, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il utilisa sa baguette pour s'entailler la paume et posa la main sur la poignée. Celle-ci absorba le sang avant de tourner, permettant ainsi d'ouvrir la porte.

Pensant que son maître recevait des visiteurs, un elfe de maison s'était aventuré dans le hall. Il s'éclipsa rapidement lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne pouvait distinguer que deux vagues formes humaines debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cela ne pouvait signifier que des ennuis, il se réfugia donc dans la cuisine et s'y enferma soigneusement. Si les elfes passaient eux aussi sous le Choixpeau magique, celui-ci aurait fini à Serpentard tant sa tendance à l'auto-préservation était développée.

* * *

Tandis que Remus et Severus posaient le pied dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, les aurors commençaient à arriver devant les grilles du parc. Ils s'attaquèrent sans attendre aux défenses magiques en place sans deviner que leurs prédécesseurs leur avaient amplement facilité le travail.

* * *

Les pièges du manoir étaient d'un autre calibre que ceux du parc. Pas de chimère mais un groupe d'_inferi_ qu'ils avaient dû rabattre dans un salon avant de les y enfermer, des armures mouvantes qu'ils n'avaient pu maîtriser qu'en les démontant (vive la magie qui rend ce genre de choses plus facile !), des portes s'ouvrant sur le vide…et ils ne savaient pas où chercher dans cette immense bâtisse ! Severus avait cependant un indice : il savait ce que Frollo voulait faire, il serait donc sans doute au sous-sol, là où en général on trouve le laboratoire de potions et des cachots. Enfin, c'est ce que Lucius lui avait autrefois expliqué sur l'architecture sorcière. 

Les deux hommes trouvèrent l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol sans trop de difficulté, si on exceptait les pièges, il était juste sous le grand escalier qui menait aux étages. Ils descendirent avec précaution au cas où une marche piégée les trahirait et débouchèrent sur un couloir éclairé de quelques torches. Sur leur gauche, une porte était ouverte. Ils s'avancèrent dans cette direction et finirent par entendre une voix. Severus identifia immédiatement Frollo.

Remus et lui s'avancèrent doucement dans un laboratoire de potions, qui comportait deux grandes et longues tables encadrant une allée qui aboutissait à une petite pièce dont la porte ouverte laissait voir Frollo et…Hermione vivante ! Frollo faisait les cent pas, une fiole à la main, et semblait monologuer devant une Hermione dont les neurones tournaient à plein régime à la recherche d'une solution à sa situation.

* * *

Entre-temps, les aurors avaient atteint à leur tour le manoir lui-même et profitaient de la porte laissée ouverte par Remus et Severus. Ils avaient par inadvertance ouvert la porte du salon où se trouvaient contenus les _inferi_ et avaient dû batailler avec les non-morts avant de se disperser dans tout le bâtiment afin de mener des recherches conformes au manuel de formation en techniques d'introduction de force chez un sorcier.

* * *

L'approche de Remus fut entravée par une barrière magique qui l'emprisonna où il se tenait. Ce Frollo était plus retors qu'on aurait pu le croire. Celui-ci fut alerté alors de la présence d'un intrus dans son laboratoire et jeta un sortilège de mort sans réfléchir dans la direction du bruit, autrement dit de Remus. Severus eut juste le temps de jeter un alambic dans le chemin du rayon vert afin de sauver Remus, mais ce geste donna sa position à l'agresseur de Hermione qui répliqua par un autre sort. Une bataille s'engagea alors entre les trois sorciers. Si Severus et Remus étaient deux et toujours désillusionnés, Frollo, lui, connaissait bien le terrain et n'était pas maladroit une baguette à la main. Il actionna un par un les pièges cachés dans le laboratoire. Severus dut se défaire d'un runespoor tombé d'une trappe dans le plafond. Il ne put éviter d'être mordu par le serpent à trois têtes mais il trouva sur une étagère du sérum anti-venin et l'avala rapidement. De la fumée blanche, visiblement toxique environna Remus qui eut juste le temps de se protéger par un sortilège de _têtenbulle_. Néanmoins, inexorablement, les deux hommes se rapprochaient de la cellule où était retenue Hermione. 

Sentant le danger proche, Frollo tenta de fermer la porte de la petite pièce mais Severus la bloqua du pied avant de l'exploser d'un coup de baguette. Au pied du mur, Frollo s'empara alors de la jeune femme qu'il détacha et tint devant lui, la prenant clairement en otage. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

-N'avancez pas, Snape et Lupin, car je sais que c'est vous qui êtes là. Vous allez me laisser gentiment partir avec la fille si vous tenez à elle.

Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait d'eux ? Ils n'avaient pas levé leur sortilège de désillusion ! Ils n'avaient pas vu non plus, derrière eux et près de la porte d'entrée, accrochée à un pan de mur visible depuis la cellule, une glace à l'ennemi. Et Frollo n'avait pas lâché sa fiole de potion. Il ne fallait pas le laisser partir, mais la situation était bloquée. C'était sans compter Hermione, qui, bien que silencieuse, était vigilante. Elle se laissa aller comme une chiffe molle, et la pression sur les bras de Frollo lui fit baisser un tant soit peu sa baguette tandis que Hermione se baissait. Le visage de leur ennemi était maintenant dégagé. Sans la moindre hésitation, un éclair rouge et un éclair bleu frappèrent Frollo. L'homme s'écroula sans un bruit alors que Hermione se dégageait de son étreinte. Les deux sorts n'étaient pas conçus pour tuer, mais ensemble, ils étaient létaux. Au moins dans ce cas.

-Pourriez-vous vous rendre visible ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Severus et Remus s'exécutèrent. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

-Merci d'être venu à mon secours, je ne m'en serais jamais sortie seule. Merci aussi à toi, Remus, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le loup-garou. Si vous saviez ce qu'il voulait me faire !

L'impassibilité qui se peignit instantanément sur le visage de Severus à ces mots mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Le soulagement fit place au besoin de savoir et à la colère. Elle reprit :

-Tu savais, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Tu savais qu'il voulait me faire avaler cette vile potion ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as collée toute la semaine !

Severus n'essaya même pas de mentir, il se contenta de détourner les yeux de honte. Il parla néanmoins.

-Je savais mais j'aurais voulu que tu ne saches pas. Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

-Que c'était toi qui avait fait la potion et qu'il te faisait chanter, qu'il t'obligeait à faire des…choses, sinon, il pourrait te renvoyer à Azkaban.

-C'est exactement cela. J'ai cédé une fois parce que j'avais besoin d'argent, et depuis lors il me tenait dans ses filets. M'aurait-on pardonné le moindre écart, même bénin ? Non, pour Severus Snape, c'est Azkaban. Cette potion est la dernière chose que j'ai faite pour lui. Par chance, il ne m'a pas demandé de procurer le sang de vampire qui en est un des ingrédients.

Remus et Hermione blanchirent et échangèrent un regard, avant que Remus ne détourne les yeux à son tour. Un accord tacite avait néanmoins été scellé entre les deux : puisque tout finissait bien, ils feraient comme si Remus n'était pas impliqué. Et la même chose valait pour Severus, pensa Hermione. Elle se dégagea de ses bras, reprit sa baguette qui dépassait de la poche de Frollo et entreprit de détruire le laboratoire qui recelait les preuves qui pourraient renvoyer son amant en prison. Elle détruisait le dernier cabinet quand la porte s'ouvrit sur trois aurors qui ne purent que faire les constatations d'usage. La légitime défense était évidente selon eux, aussi n'importunèrent-ils pas trop les trois (presque) amis qui, sans concertation préalable, racontèrent une histoire selon laquelle Frollo voulait attirer Harry pour venger son défunt maître. Severus avait, avant que les aurors n'interviennent, repris la potion dans la main froide de son maître-chanteur, il avait l'intention de l'étudier plus tard, et cela ferait une preuve en moins pour les autorités. Ils reçurent l'autorisation de partir et regagnèrent la salle où les attendaient des invités inquiets.

_Merci à vous qui êtes encore là. La fin n'est plus très loin._


	21. Mots d'amour et d'amitié

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Merci encore à Ambre/Ezilda pour sa relecture, elle m'a évité de laisser traîner quelques fautes embarrassantes_

**Chapitre 21. Mots d'amour et d'amitié.**

Remus fut pris d'assaut à peine arrivé par une tornade dont les cheveux virèrent du brun au rose Barbie quasi instantanément. Il se laissa faire un peu puis s'écarta doucement lorsqu'il sentit que l'accès de l'air à ses poumons était par trop compromis.

Hermione eut moins de chance, plusieurs tornades lui tombèrent dessus dès son retour, aux cheveux roux, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus ou verts…

Severus, lui, ne fut pas importuné, Draco s'approcha de lui mais resta à distance. Il était trop jeune pour mourir, après tout.

Les questions fusaient de toute part, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans ce vacarme. Il est vrai qu'à part Dawlish, tous avaient été contraints de rester là, même Harry et Tonks, malgré leur statut d'Auror. « Trop de proximité sentimentale, » avait dit le chef. Harry avait obéi à contre-cœur. Depuis quand suivait-il les ordres ? Depuis qu'il était père. Il voulait être un exemple pour le petit Sirius, priant de toutes ses forces que son fils ne suive pas ses traces et n'ait l'idée, quand il serait à Poudlard, de voir les loups-garou dans leur milieu naturel par exemple. Harry était néanmoins très curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé, aussi quand il vit Hermione et Remus incapables de répondre à l'assaut de questions prit-il les choses en main. Il jeta un _sonorus_ sur sa gorge et cria : « silence ! ».

Severus, qui essayait de reprendre sa place auprès de Hermione, profita de la surprise générale pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'envelopper de ses bras, la mettant ainsi à l'abri de ceux qu'il considérait comme des hyènes autour d'une carcasse. Il prit la parole à son tour :

-Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, Potter. Laissez-nous donc reprendre notre souffle, et laissez donc Hermione un peu tranquille. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est la victime.

Cet aspect inconnu de Severus, si protecteur, ne laissa pas d'étonner les présents, qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux tout en jetant des regards interrogateurs en direction de l'étrange couple. Enfin, étrange à leurs yeux.

Harry, qui avait ôté le _sonorus_, s'apprêtait à interroger ses amis quand Severus entraîna Hermione vers la sortie, annonçant clairement que les Aurors pourraient raconter toute l'histoire et qu'il raccompagnait Hermione chez elle afin qu'elle se repose.

* * *

Une fois à l'appartement, leur appartement maintenant, Severus emmena Hermione dans la salle de bains, la déshabilla pendant que la baignoire s'emplissait, se dévêtit à son tour et lui prit la main pour l'inviter à monter dans la baignoire avec lui. Il s'assit de manière à avoir Hermione devant lui, entre ses jambes écartées, et entreprit de la relaxer en la lavant doucement et en la massant. Ceci fait, ils se séchèrent, enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit, enlacés, où ils s'endormirent dans le confort des bras de l'autre. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot.

* * *

Le silence était lourd des choses qu'ils avaient à se dire lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain. Ils prirent un tardif petit déjeuner du bout des lèvres avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon et de survivre à la première difficulté de leur vie de couple. 

-Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, Severus. Pour que notre couple marche, nous ne devons rien nous cacher. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à ta sortie d'Azkaban, tu as assez souvent fait la une des journaux pour cela, et j'apprécierais que tu complètes ce que je sais.

Severus savait cette conversation inévitable s'il voulait garder Hermione, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne soupçonnait rien. Elle était même la personne qui en savait le plus à part lui-même, si on ne prenait en considération que les personnes vivantes. Il entreprit donc de lui raconter sa triste vie post-Azkaban, ses relations mortes, en prison, ou ne voulant plus rien à voir avec lui, le manque d'argent, la maison décrépite, la faim et les « petits boulots » pas très nets pour survivre. Il s'agissait souvent de préparer des potions réglementées ou interdites, parfois de menacer un débiteur récalcitrant ou de se procurer un objet de magie noire. Frollo avait été son principal « employeur », il avait toujours quelque sombre mission à lui confier. Severus ne pouvait résister car l'autre en savait assez pour le renvoyer à Azkaban, et il préférait tout de même sa misérable vie à son séjour sur l'île-prison.

Durant son récit, Hermione lui montra sa compréhension et son soutien en l'enlaçant et en caressant doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur son genou à elle. Elle comprenait mieux cet attachement si fort qu'il avait pour elle, et qu'il lui restait encore à exprimer avec des mots. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule bonne chose de sa vie, c'était un sentiment un peu déstabilisant, de tenir ainsi une telle place dans la vie d'un autre.

-Merci, Severus, de m'avoir dit tout cela. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi, et sur l'estime que tu as pour moi.

Le regard de Severus prit une qualité que Hermione lui avait parfois vue, une intensité, comme s'il voyait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elle était perdue dans ces yeux.

-Hermione, j'éprouve beaucoup plus que de l'estime pour toi. Tu es unique, tu me comprends sans me juger, tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, et tu es si belle…Ce que j'essaie de dire, Hermione, c'est…que tu m'as rappelé ce que cela veut dire d'aimer.

Ce n'était pas exactement « je t'aime » mais cela le valait bien. Il était temps qu'elle prenne en compte l'effort de Severus de lui livrer ses secrets.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, Severus. Car, tu vois, après le fiasco avec Ron, je pensais que j'étais destinée à mourir vieille fille, que je ne pourrais plus aimer, et voilà que tu es revenu dans ma vie, non pas comme mon professeur, mais comme mon ami, mon amant, comme l'homme que j'aime.

Si Severus savait comment faire, il aurait pleuré. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux longtemps, nourrissant son esprit de l'amour qu'il y lisait, puis, sans prévenir, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione répondit avec autant de passion à son baiser. La ferveur de leurs sentiments partagés et reconnus enfin se traduisit dans leurs gestes. Leur tenue était plutôt débraillée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du lit. Là, ils reprirent leur souffle et se déshabillèrent un peu plus calmement. Severus tira sa chemise qui ne tenait plus à lui que par la ceinture de son pantalon, défit ses pantoufles et glissa son pantalon déjà ouvert le long de ses jambes. Hermione, elle, n'avait plus que sa jupe et sa culotte en travers des cuisses.

Une fois nus, ils reprirent leur baiser, et sans cesser de se caresser, s'allongèrent sur le lit. Tandis que leurs langues apprenaient les danses de salon, tantôt valsant, tantôt tanguant, et parfois rock'n'rollant, les mains réapprenaient la géographie : ici une colline, là un globe, et ailleurs un promontoire.

Mais Severus voulait vénérer le corps de sa compagne totalement, il extirpa donc sa langue de la bouche de sa partenaire et l'emmena explorer des contrées déjà connues, et toujours redécouvertes avec délice. Comme ce petit pic rosé au haut d'un monticule qui ne demandait qu'à être sucé, léché, mordillé. Et même traitement pour son jumeau. Cela provoquait en Hermione des réactions vocales ressemblant à Jane Birkin chantant avec Serge Gainsbourg(1). En plus fort. Elle-même tortillait ses cheveux noirs autour de ses doigts, et parfois descendait une main pour caresser ses épaules et sa nuque.

Puis la bouche de Severus prit le chemin de la zone considérée comme le centre de l'univers par Hermione dès lors qu'elle était un tantinet stimulée. Elle s'attarda un peu en route autour de la cavité au milieu du ventre de la jeune femme, avant d'atteindre son objectif. Les cris de Hermione n'eurent alors plus rien à voir avec les soupirs de Jane Birkin. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait agripper les draps ou les cheveux de son amant, qui la maintenait en contact avec le lit par deux mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre, elle vit au-dessus d'elle le visage satisfait de Severus. Elle allait le faire crier, tiens. Ou au moins gémir.

-A ton tour, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Mets-toi sur le dos, je veux te sucer.

Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour faire réagir ses hormones comme s'il avait encore dix-sept ans. Il fit comme elle lui avait demandé, et regarda de ses yeux mi-clos son visage voyager sur son torse. Elle attrapait ses poils entre ses dents et tirait doucement dessus, elle fit de même avec ses tétons. Il était toujours silencieux. Elle descendit, il posa une main sur son épaisse chevelure, appréciant sa texture sur les extrémités sensibles de ses doigts. Elle arriva enfin à son centre de l'univers à lui. Elle le lécha sur toute sa longueur, puis l'avala aussi profondément que possible, avant de se retirer, puis de l'avaler, puis de se retirer, et ainsi de suite. De temps à autre, elle quittait le membre raide de son compagnon pour s'occuper de ses testicules, puis revenait au sexe de Severus. Il ne criait certes pas mais son approbation était sans équivoque.

-Oh, ma chérie, ne t'arrêtes pas, suce-moi bien, oui, comme ça… Oh, stop, arrête, sinon notre affaire s'arrête là !

Il la remit sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il aurait bien apprécié de la prendre par-derrière, mais il voulait voir son visage pour cette première fois après qu'ils se furent dit leur amour. Il la pénétra, fit quelques mouvements, et l'embrassa sans cesser de bouger. Il aurait en fait voulu fusionner avec elle.

* * *

Ils ne purent profiter longtemps de leur bien-être post-coïtal. Le bruit de la cheminette dans la cheminée les ramena dans le salon. Sur le tapis se trouvait une enveloppe qui contenait un bon pour un week-end pour deux en thalassothérapie, cadeau des Lupin à Hermione et qui aurait dû lui être offert au cours de la soirée pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Remus. Ils durent ensuite se mettre en route pour le bureau des Aurors qu'ils avaient promis de visiter ce jour-même afin de raconter en détail les événements de la veille et clôturer le dossier. 

Les Granger les attendaient sur le palier à leur retour. Ils n'avaient pris la peine de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que tardivement en ce dimanche et s'étaient précipités chez leur fille afin d'être rassurés sitôt que leurs yeux s'étaient posés sur la une. Severus et Hermione les firent entrer et leur livrèrent une version épurée des événements de la veille, et le vieux couple partit l'esprit tranquille, heureux de voir leur fille en une pièce et en de si bonnes mains. Diane Granger ne comprit jamais pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouvé sa montre magique dans la poche de son manteau la veille au soir.

* * *

La une du _Wizarding Sun_ du week-end, ainsi que le compte-rendu de première main de Rita Skeeter, empoisonna la vie de nos tourtereaux qui durent faire face à un flux important de hiboux plus ou moins amicaux (quelques beuglantes leur valurent des remarques des voisins), de visiteurs plus ou moins compréhensifs. Severus passait tantôt pour un héros romantique et incompris, tantôt pour un vieux pervers qui se nourrissait de chair fraîche. Hermione était considérée soit comme une héroïne de conte de fée sauvée par le Prince pas tout à fait charmant, soit comme une oie blanche qui allait se faire plumer par un mangemort. Ils résolurent de serrer les dents jusqu'à ce que l'agitation retombe. Ils avaient vu Harry passer par là dès l'âge de quatorze et il avait survécu, ils devaient pouvoir en faire autant. 

Parlant de Harry, dès le lundi il envoya un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander de la rencontrer. Elle l'informa qu'elle se rendrait chez lui jeudi en fin de journée.

* * *

-Bonsoir, Harry, dit Hermione en arrivant dans le séjour des Potter par le réseau de cheminette. 

-Bonsoir, Hermione. Viens dans le salon, nous y serons tranquilles.

Une fois installés, Harry reprit :

-Raconte-moi, Hermione, comment tu en es arrivée à être avec Snape. Je comprends un peu mieux depuis que je l'ai vu se comporter de manière si protectrice avec toi. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu agir ainsi d'après Remus et McGonagall. Mais tout de même, il est loin d'être un homme plaisant. S'il te plaît, Hermione, explique-moi.

Harry savait que cette conversation avec son amie serait désagréable pour lui, sa haine pour son ancien professeur s'était un peu adoucie avec le temps, mais ne demandait qu'un prétexte pour refaire surface. Il écouta cependant Hermione avec attention lorsqu'elle lui raconta comment tout était arrivé, depuis sa recherche d'emploi, leurs conversations, leurs week-ends ensemble, jusqu'à la présentation à ses parents. « Oh, là, c'est sérieux si elle l'a présenté à ses parents. »

-Il est heureux que Severus ait été là lorsque cet homme m'a enlevée pour t'attirer dans un piège.

-A ce propos, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi et pas à Ginny.

-Sans doute parce que Ginny est restée très entourée pendant toute la soirée, et qu'elle a six frères. Je crois que n'importe quel autre invité aurait fait l'affaire pour cet homme, sauf Severus évidement. Il voulait juste être sûr que tu te précipiterais dans le piège. Il a oublié de prendre en considération le fait que tu n'es plus un gamin.

Et ses erreurs de gamin avait tant coûté à Harry, à commencer par son parrain Sirius.

-Tu sais, tu seras toujours mon amie, Hermione. Mais ne me demande pas d'aimer ton…ami. Je vais essayer de le tolérer, je le fais pour toi, mais ne me demande pas plus.

-Harry, si tu savais ce que cela signifie pour moi ce que tu viens de dire !

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent, reconnaissants d'être encore de ce monde et ensemble. Puis Hermione se détacha de Harry, et regagna son logis où l'attendait l'homme de sa vie.

(1)je suppose que tout le monde voit de quelle chanson il s'agit, mais pour éclairer votre lanterne, au cas où, il s'agit de _je t'aime, moi non plus_

_Merci à vous qui avez suivi cette fic. Ceci était le dernier chapitre, il y aura un épilogue ensuite et « the end ». J'espère simplement vous avoir fait passer un bon moment._


	22. Epilogue

_disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Un énorme merci à Ambre/Ezilda pour son précieux travail de relecture. Elle vous a évité bien des fautes et limité la confusion de certains passages. Un triple ban pour elle ! _

**Epilogue**

Après un printemps mouvementé, les choses se calmèrent dans la vie de Hermione et Severus, et ils purent ainsi s'installer dans leur vie de couple. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, loin de là, mais l'impression générale est celle du bonheur. Jugez-en par vous-même.

* * *

Tonks accoucha en juin d'une jolie Lily Lupin, tandis que Ginny annonçait la venue prochaine d'un second enfant chez les Potter. Un futur Fabian Potter, en souvenir du frère de Molly tombé dans la première guerre contre Voldemort, qui naîtrait aux environs de Noël.

* * *

Severus dut subir les réunions familiales des Weasley et des Lupin, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que rien n'arrive à Hermione…et qu'on ne lui fasse pas rencontrer tel célibataire titulaire d'une position avantageuse dans telle institution. Il était bizarre que de jeunes hommes de vingt-cinq/trente ans se trouvaient souvent invités chez les héros de guerre ces derniers temps. Hermione bien sûr voyait plus loin que le clinquant de leur bonne place dans la société et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, Severus Snape, Mangemort assassin et brillant esprit. Sans compter excellent au lit. Même pour une intellectuelle comme Hermione, cet aspect valait son pesant d'or. 

Aussi tout naturellement vint la demande en mariage de Severus, sous la forme d'une bague dans un joli emballage sous le sapin de Noël. « Enfin, il se décide », soupira Hermione, dont les allusions à un tel événement s'étaient faites de moins en moins subtiles. Ils furent mariés au Nouvel An, dans une célébration intime selon Hermione, bien trop publique selon Severus.

Cette union n'était pas du goût des amis de Hermione, qui ne dirent rien cependant. Ils n'auraient pas voulu gâcher l'expression de béatitude de son visage. D'autant plus que Severus n'était pas loin d'afficher une expression identique. Pour dire vrai, il dut plusieurs fois se reprendre et ne pas se laisser aller à avoir un regard de « toutou à sa mémère » en regardant son _épouse_. Sa _femme_. Par chance, Rita Skeeter était occupée ailleurs et seules les photos officielles firent leur chemin dans la page mondaine des journaux. L'adultère de Susan Finch-Fletley, née Bones, surprise par sa belle-mère moldue au lit avec Draco Malfoy dans une position impossible pour des Moldus, était bien plus vendeur. D'autant plus qu'il y avait des photos de ladite position disponibles sur le wizardnet.

* * *

Cinq ans après leur mariage, Hermione donna naissance à Eileen Snape, fierté de ses parents, et Serpentarde jusqu'au quarante-sixième chromosome. Severus ne put jamais rien lui refuser, il ne supportait pas de voir ne serait-ce qu'une larme perler au coin de l'œil de sa fille sans s'enquérir de l'origine de sa détresse, et d'y remédier. Elle eut son premier balai à quatre ans, son premier kit de potions avec ingrédients contrôlés inclus à six ans, et un chat à neuf ans. Un exploit quand on sait que Severus avait toujours refusé à Hermione d'acheter un autre animal de compagnie lorsque Pattenrond était mort. Elle fut bien sûr envoyée à Serpentard par le choixpeau magique, maison qui avait donné cette année-là à Poudlard son préfet en chef en la personne de Fabian Potter. Sa meilleure amie fut Aurore Lupin, elle-même envoyée à Serpentard. Après tout, sa grand-mère était une Black. Même sur le choix de ses ami(e)s, Severus n'avait aucune prise. Pire, elle finit par épouser Fabian Potter, pour le plus grand déplaisir de leurs pères respectifs.

* * *

Quant à la carrière de nos héros, elle fut plutôt ascendante. 

Severus avait grimpé les échelons chez ASAP, prenant d'abord en main la totalité de la sécurité de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, et non plus seulement celle du laboratoire des potions. Il s'en réjouit car cela le mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec madame Persillé. Il obtint plus tard le poste de responsable d'ASAP pour la Grande-Bretagne, mais son couple faillit ne pas survivre à la promotion suivante. Il accepta en effet le poste de responsable Europe, basé à Bruxelles, sans en parler à Hermione. Enfin, il l'avait évoqué en passant. Il eut droit à une semaine de canapé pour cause d'interdiction du lit conjugal. Il trouva donc une solution très vite, grâce à quelques relations qu'il (menaça) contacta au Ministère afin de lui établir une autorisation pour une connexion permanente au réseau international de cheminette.

Il faut bien dire que Hermione n'avait pas de raison de vouloir quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Sa petite entreprise s'était bien agrandie, deux autres consultants travaillaient maintenant avec elle, et la secrétaire qu'elle avait au Ministère, Marie, les avaient rejoints. De plus, Eileen avait fait sa vie à Londres en tant que chercheuse au laboratoire de création et d'amélioration des potions du Ministère. Non, vraiment, aucune raison de partir à l'étranger. Sa vie était parfaite, on ne pouvait pas dire que les Serpentards ne savaient pas faire le bonheur des autres.

_Je vous remercie infiniment, chers lecteurs, d'avoir fait ce voyage avec moi. Encore plus merci si vous avez pris le temps de me laisser votre avis. Je vous rassure, je ne cesse pas d'écrire, j'ai quelques one-shots dans les tuyaux ! _


End file.
